


A Little More

by HereIGoAgain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crack, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lu Han is a Lil Hoe, Lu Han is a Little Shit, Lu Han/Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, OT12 - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Shenanigans, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lu Han, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereIGoAgain/pseuds/HereIGoAgain
Summary: In which the members of EXO enjoy having sex a little more than average.OT12 era





	1. A Little More Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started writing back in 2014 on asianfanfics, but never brought it to AO3 because I only migrated my completed fics here. But I always liked it (for the fun shitshow it is) and I'm getting back into fanfics now, sooO I wanted to bring it over to this account and attempt to "finish" it - I put quotes around finish because the plot here is VERY THIN. Plot Driven by Porn. Ok? Ok.
> 
> I'll probably do some minor editing as I re-post chapters and I'm estimating the final chapter count will be around 15 or 16 although that might change. I'm going to add to the Relationship & Other Tags as I post each chapter because I literally just tried adding it all in and couldn't keep track LOL. 
> 
> UPDATE: I haven't updated this story in a while but am reluctant to close it out since I hope to finish it someday. It's very light story so it's not like things are left on a cliffhanger, but I did want to put that up here in front that I'm not actively updating at the moment. It's a fun time anyway if you decide to read <3 (11.25.18)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: OT12 ERA. Ridiculous situations. They all just have sex with each other. There will be a foursome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is looking for trouble.

**TROUBLE**

“I want to have sex with Jongdae.”

Chanyeol, in the middle of tipping a water bottle back over his mouth, jerked, succeeding in spilling water over the lower half of his face and inhaling the half that actually made it into his mouth. He leaned over, coughing and gasping in a way that would have made a normal person reach for the phone and dial for an ambulance. Baekhyun was on his phone, but did not look very concerned, his fingers calmly tapping out a short message. When it had sent, he finally glanced up. “Are you going to die or what?”

When the hacking finally stopped and Chanyeol was only breathing heavily, Baekhyun was looking down at his phone again, a small, distracted smile playing at his lips.

“What?” Chanyeol’s voice was raspy.

“Huh?” Baekhyun said, looking up, thumbs hovering over his the keyboard on his phone.

Chanyeol stared at him, wiping a hand across the lower half of his face.  “You want to have sex with—who are you texting?” He reached for the phone, and Baekhyun, grinning, held it out behind him. Chanyeol, being a good deal larger than him, could have easily taken it with a little more effort, but he was still breathing hard from the coughing spell and, exhaling raggedly, collapsed back onto the bed where he and Baekhyun were sitting.

Baekhyun drew the phone back towards his chest, tapping on it a few more times before hitting send. Then he held out the phone to Chanyeol, face forward. Warily, Chanyeol leaned forward to read what was on the screen.

 

_**Che(ekbo)n(es):**  
what are you buying for secret santa?_

_**Baekhyun:**    
that’s supposed to be a secretttttt_

_**Che(ekbo)n(es):**  
don’t be a loser_

_**Baekhyun:**  
handcuffs  <3_

_**Che(ekbo)n(es):**  
why is there a heart after that??_

_**Baekhyun:**  
I bought them with you in mind ;) ;)  <33333333333333333333333333333_

 

Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun in disbelief. “You didn’t really buy handcuffs did you?”

“Don’t be silly, quality handcuffs would be over the budget we were given.”

Chanyeol felt like throwing a pillow at him at the same time he felt like laughing. “I can’t believe you’re flirting with him,” he said, even though he could.

Baekhyun’s phone buzzed. Both of them leaned forward to read the message.

 

_**Che(ekbo)n(es):**  
die_

 

Chanyeol laughed, despite himself, pushing a hand through his hair uncertainly. “I still don’t—are you…?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun said when Chanyeol trailed off. His eyes were twinkling.

“Serious. Can't tell if you were serious.”

Baekhyun put a finger to his lips, winking cutely at Chanyeol. Chanyeol stared at him for a minute, never feeling so torn between grinning and frowning before.

“You are so annoying,” he decided with a grin.

-

It was not odd for Baekhyun to make comments like that, mentioning how a certain member looked particularly good one day and slapping another member’s ass two days later. Chanyeol had learned to ignore it, for the most part, but Baekhyun’s comment about Jongdae seemed to be more than a passing thought. Chanyeol decided this after a dinner a couple days after Baekhyun’s little announcement.

Less than half of them were present. Tao and Yifan were out shopping, Junmyeon and Sehun were out eating, and Luhan, Yixing, and Minseok had gone out to see a movie, although Chanyeol wondered if they would actually be watching it. 

Kyungsoo had cooked and was sitting at the end of the dinner table, Jongin leaning towards him, pointing at something on his dish. Chanyeol had been preoccupied watching this interaction, not feeling too guilty about his open interest in Jongin when Baekyhun was pinching asses left and right, with cameras recording to boot. But when there was a loud clatter immediately to his left, where Jongdae was sitting, Chanyeol tore his gaze away to look at the source of the noise.

“Ah, sorry,” Jongdae said with a small laugh. Chanyeol bumped his shoulder teasingly, but he glanced over the table, where Baekhyun was sitting next to Jongin, across from Jongdae. He was currently closing his lips over a morsel of food, eyes trained on Jongdae.

Chanyeol reached up, pushing his hat farther back onto his head. He glanced over at Kyungsoo and Jongin, who had also looked over at the loud noise, but not finding anything suspicious about it, had turned back to whatever discussion they had been having before Jongdae had randomly decided to drop his silverware.

Chanyeol pulled off his hat, pushing his hand through his hair. The cap fell from limp fingers. Quickly, Chanyeol ducked to get it, and when his head was below the level of the table, he glanced over to where Jongdae and Baekhyun’s seats were. He shouldn’t have been surprised at what he saw, but he was. Baekhyun’s foot was sliding up the inside of Jongdae’s calf, bare toes pressing against the crease at his knee, and, as Chanyeol stared, slid quickly towards his inner thigh before sliding back down the same way again.

Chanyeol sat up quickly, shoving his hat onto his head with more force than necessary. He looked at Jongdae sideways, and if he had not known better, he would not have guessed that anything odd was happening under the cover of the table. Jongdae’s face was straight at a first glance, but Chanyeol thought that his jaw looked a little tighter, that his eyes, when they glanced across the table at Baekhyun, were a little more suspicious. Chanyeol had to stop himself from jumping when Jongdae turned to look at him.

“What?” Chanyeol said, even though he had been the one staring.

“Nothing,” Jongdae answered breezily, looking in the opposite direction.

Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun, realizing with a start that the other boy was staring at him now. When their eyes met, Baekhyun winked.

-

Jealousy was not something that Chanyeol ever felt. He _noticed_ things—like the way Kyungsoo touched Jongin, or the way that Jongin looked at Kyungsoo when he thought no one else was looking. And the way that Baekhyun teased other members. Like the way he had noticed Baekhyun sliding his foot up towards Jongdae’s crotch, and the way Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol noticing.

But he was not jealous. It wasn’t that he didn’t care. He did, but possessiveness—moreover, aggressiveness— was not in his nature. That was more for Luhan, who never missed an opportunity to put his arms around whoever he was fucking or trying to fuck at the moment. Recently he was switching between Yixing and Minseok, and Chanyeol wondered if the two other boys knew about each other, and if they did, whether they cared. They seemed to act fine around each other, so if they knew, they didn’t care, and maybe Chanyeol wasn’t so weird.

Or maybe they all just got it on together.

The thought made Chanyeol grunt.

“What?” Baekhyun said.

He was breathless, which made sense, since Chanyeol was currently pushing himself into the smaller boy’s body.

“Nothing, baby,” Chanyeol said, distractedly brushing his lips over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 “Ooh,” Baekhyun said. A grin was clear in his voice. “I love it when you use pet names. Say that ag— _ah_.”

Chanyeol was fully inside him now. He chuckled into Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun turned his head so he could sloppily kiss Chanyeol on the mouth. “Love that laugh,” he whispered, voice catching as Chanyeol rocked his hips forward.

Chanyeol kissed the skin under Baekhyun’s ear as he began to thrust in and out of him, establishing a fast past quickly. Baekhyun’s neck stretched, arching back against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol liked this about Baekhyun, that he chose to throw his head back instead of letting it fall forward. He was never shy, and Chanyeol never bothered to tell him to be quiet, despite the looks they got from the other members the next morning, the snickers from Luhan, or the outright complaints from Jongdae.

Speaking of.

A loud, high pitched moan from Baekhyun brought him back to the present, where Baekhyun was rocking his hips back into Chanyeol’s with increasing speed.

“Ah, ah, fuck, yes,” Baekhyun said. He was screaming, and Chanyeol knew that the looks and comments the next day would be particularly biting, but as usual, he didn’t care. Baekhyun was close and Chanyeol had an idea.

He turned his head so his lips were at Baekhyun’s ear, and, when Baekhyun’s cries were no longer words and just high pitched stutters of _ah’s,_ Chanyeol whispered, “I want to watch Jongdae fuck you.”

Baekhyun’s breath caught in the middle of a whine, rising at the end. His body stiffening under Chanyeol gave away his orgasm, and his breathy moans soon after pulled Chanyeol over the edge along with him. Chanyeol scraped his teeth across the upper portion of Baekhyun’s back, his own curving forward as he came into the body under him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun said, his hips falling onto the bed. Chanyeol collapsed onto his side next to Baekhyun, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk. “Fuck, fuck, oh my fuck.” He groaned into the bed, pushing his hips into the mattress as he did so. “ _Fuck_.”

“I think we’ve covered that.”

Baekhyun’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Apparently not all aspects of it.” He turned his head to the side. “Did I hear you right?”

“Dunno,” Chanyeol said, eyes roving over Baekhyun’s face. His eyes were alight, as if there were a million ideas running through his mind, each one more perverted than the next. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was happy to have ignited this or not.

“I did,” Baekhyun breathed. He bit his lip even as he grinned, as if he wanted to try and hold back the expression. Chanyeol thought it was fucking adorable. “Fuck.” He scooted a little closer before he spoke again. “Could I sleep with him without you there?”

“Sure," Chanyeol said after a moment of hesitation. 

“Could I sleep with him _with_ you there?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol said after another moment of hesitation.  

Baekhyun’s grin was positively wicked. “God, you’re sexy as fuck.”

Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun onto his back, pushing himself up to hover over him. The comment made him grin. “Am I?”

Baekhyun tilted his head, quirking an eyebrow up at Chanyeol as he smirked. “I bet you’d love to have a threesome with Jongin, wouldn’t you?”

Chanyeol laughed. “Jeez.” When Baekhyun’s grin widened, Chanyeol said, “I probably wouldn’t mind. But I don’t think he’d go for it. And I don’t think Jongdae will either,” he added.

“Oh, no?” Baekhyun dug his fingers into the mattress under him and pushed himself up so that his lips brushed Chanyeol’s when he spoke. “You don’t think I’m seductive enough?” He punctuated every other word with a breathless little gasp to make his point. 

“You are,” Chanyeol said. “But I don’t think Jongdae is…gay.”

Baekhyun was nibbling at Chanyeol’s lower lip, but he released it with a small laugh. “Everyone likes sex. And I’m adorable.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me,” Baekhyun said, so Chanyeol pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him hard.

-

Chanyeol covered his mouth with his palm when Jongdae read Baekhyun’s name from the paper, watching with a small grin as Baekhyun choked on the bubble tea, all but snorting it out of his nose. Jongdae shot him a look, reaching out and snatching the gift away from Baekhyun outstretched fingers.

“What’s wrong with you, what is it?” he demanded as Baekhyun stood.

“Open it and you’ll see,” Baekhyun said. He was practically dancing with excitement, and Chanyeol couldn’t believe Baekhyun’s luck. What were the odds, really? Baekhyun’s eyes caught Chanyeol’s, and the smirk on his face became more defined. “You’re gonna be surprised.”

“Is something going to pop out?”

Chanyeol had to break eye contact with Baekhyun as the boy’s grin turned crooked, hyper aware of the cameras surrounding them. “No, no. Just open it, you’ll see.”

Jongdae was giving Baekhyun an odd look, but promptly took the lid off the box, only to see another box inside. Chanyeol snorted. Of course Baekhyun would do something like that. “There’s going to be like ten,” he said, unable to hold in his laughter.

Baekhyun looked up at him, the smile on his face coy as the other members shouted out their guesses of what the gift was. Chanyeol shook his head marginally to the left. Baekhyun turned back to Jongdae as he lifted the lid of the other box. “Look!” he said.

Jongdae blinked into the box. “Oh-?”

There was a brief silence. Chanyeol angled his head down, trying not to laugh at the expression on Jongdae’s face as Baekhyun threw his arm out and said, “It’s me!”

Jongdae’s jaw twitched a little, the grin on his face brought on by sheer incredulity. Baekhyun sat down close to him, leaning his head into Jongdae’s neck. “You can take me with you everywhere,” he teased.

Yifan turned to Chanyeol, putting his hand over his mouth, and his expression seemed to be saying, _How do you deal with this?_

But Chanyeol saw the way Jongdae turned away from Baekhyun, his grin stuck in place, blinking as his cheeks flushed a light pink as the other members yelled out teasing remarks. He pulled the picture out of the box, fiddling with his bangs as he looked down at it. “You should read the message,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae hesitated, his eyes not lifting from the picture, but after an urging from Yifan, he read in a halting voice, “'Am I pretty? I’m yours from now on.'”

He giggled.

Chanyeol covered his mouth with long fingers, eyes moving from Jongdae’s flushed face to Baekhyun’s pleased one. The members shook their heads, writing it off as another of Baekhyun’s usual eccentrics, but Jongdae was fiddling with his bangs again, blocking his face from the cameras, and his flustered reaction made Chanyeol second guess his statement that Baekhyun would not be able to seduce him.

-

“That was subtle,” Chanyeol said on their way back to van that would take them back to their dorm. The cameras were finally gone.

Baekhyun grinned sideways at him. “Did you see him during the movie?”

“I saw you crying.”

“My body is full of feelings.”

Chanyeol could not believe the things that left his mouth sometimes. He further could not believe how much he loved them. “I saw,” he said.

Baekhyun glanced up ahead, where Jongdae was walking with Kyungsoo and Jongin. “He likes me.”

“Probably.”

“I like him.”

“You like everyone.”

“I like you a little more.”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up against him, quickly pressing his lips to the back of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder at him playfully. “You’re going to make the fans crazy.”

“There’s no one around,” Chanyeol said with a grin. “S’too dark, anyway.”

Baekhyun winked, wriggling his hips a little, and, without another word, hurried up ahead and bumped shoulders with Jongdae, whose collected exterior had come back without the pressure of eleven eyes and watching cameras. But Chanyeol had seen, and he knew, and now that Baekhyun knew too, Jongdae was in trouble. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took from Ep4 of EXO Showtime with my very obvious creative spin. I mean [come](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bb1mi0kIQAAupUA.jpg) [ON](https://stripesandanchors.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/bb1mj-pcqaap-np.jpg)


	2. A Little More Underestimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is underestimated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 is short I know so here is Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Jongdae threesome have fun

**UNDERESTIMATION**

Chanyeol was becoming increasingly dismayed at what surprised him, because, retrospect, none of the surprises were actually very surprising. Maybe he was actually no good at noticing things. Or maybe he was just bad at interpreting what he noticed. Baekhyun did like calling him an idiot. Maybe he was right.

Because suddenly, the fact that Jongdae had a crush on Baekhyun was common knowledge. This was made apparent to Chanyeol one morning when he was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring blankly at the tile in front of him with his fingers wrapped around a hot coffee cup, when Luhan walked in. Chanyeol nodded good morning, shifting aside so Luhan could get to the coffee maker. Chanyeol soon tuned out the shuffling noises, falling back into a half conscious stupor. Baekhyun had kept him up, literally, until three in the morning. The things that guy could do with his mouth were sinful. It was really too damn early, but he had woken up after only couple hours, and could not fall back asleep. 

“Hello? Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol jerked his head up. Luhan was waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“What?”

“I _said_ I think Jongdae is getting bolder.”

Chanyeol didn’t know if he was supposed to know what Luhan was talking about or not. “What, with what? Singing?”

Luhan rolled his eyes, laughing. “Uh, no, that’s not what I meant.”

His brain was starting to wake up enough to feel a creeping of annoyance. “What are you talking about then?”

Luhan raised his eyebrows, pushing a cup under the dispenser for the coffee. “He’s getting bolder with _Baekhyun_.”

Nevermind. Chanyeol was not awake enough for this. “ _Bolder?_ ” he snorted.

Luhan nodded, his eyebrows still raised. “Yeah, _bolder_. Like, he touches him more. And smiles at him more.”

“You are literally so gay.”

The look he gave Chanyeol was deadpan. “I’m serious.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol said, bringing the coffee to his lips.

Luhan’s next look was calculating. “So you don’t mind.”

“If I minded someone touching and smiling at other people, I would not be with Baekhyun.”

“O _kay_ , but it’s _Jongdae_ , not Baekhyun. You aren’t _with_ Jongdae.”

“Thanks for clearing that up.”

Luhan rolled his eyes again, but a sly grin was tugging at his lips. “I mean, yet.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. Luhan pulled his cup from the coffee maker, but kept his eyes trained on Chanyeol’s face. “I know Baekhyun would be up for…that.”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to try and fail to hold back a grin. “'That’? Ah, Luhan, are you being shy?”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“You didn’t ask me anything!”

“Fine, would you be willing to have sex with Baekhyun and Jongdae _together_?”

Chanyeol glanced around, but no one else was awake yet. “Yeah.” He shrugged. “But I think Jongdae is only interested in Baekhyun.”

Luhan put the weight of his hip on the counter, lounging onto his right elbow. “I could help you out.”

“Oh, God, no.”

Luhan grinned, putting his coffee down on the counter. “You know I could. You’d be surprised who I’ve convinced to fu—”

“Please stop talking.”

“I can definitely convince Jongdae a—”

“I don’t want him to be _convinced_ , oh my God Luhan— _Luhan!_ ”

Luhan had moved, planting his feet on either side of Chanyeol’s and pressing forward, forcing Chanyeol back against the counter.

“Just a little convincing,” Luhan said, blinking. He looked ridiculously innocent until a smile split his face, and his next words were unnecessary, because Chanyeol already understood. “By _convincing_ I mean just…letting him know what he’d be…missing.” As he spoke, he lifted himself up onto his toes so that his lips were brushing Chanyeol’s chin. His voice was breathy and his grin was wicked.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Chanyeol whipped his head around, Luhan following the movement more slowly. Chanyeol put his hands on Luhan’s hips in an effort to push him away, but Luhan was stronger than he looked and did not budge, so Chanyeol only succeeded in making the position they were in look more suspect.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” Luhan said.

Baekhyun propped his shoulder up against the doorframe of the kitchen. “Hi.”

Chanyeol lifted his hands off of Luhan’s hips, holding them up in the air as if he were surrendering. “Yo, uh—”

“Were you being propositioned?” Baekhyun said.

“Kind of, actually.”

Luhan grinned at Baekhyun. “Jealous?”

“I’m insulted. You think I can’t convince Jongdae on my own?”

“Not as well as me.”

“I am way more attractive than you, and only half as slutty as a bonus.”

“I take offense to that first part. I’m definitely hotter.”

“You two are the worst,” Chanyeol muttered, taking another sip of coffee. “Luhan, thanks, but no thanks. Let Baekhyun take care of this. We’re not trying to scare him off.”

“Scare who off?”

Baekhyun jumped, turning around to come face to face with a sleepy looking Jongdae. “Good morning!” Baekhyun said, reaching out and pinching Jongdae’s cheek.

Jongdae swatted his hand away, frowning when he saw Luhan, who still had Chanyeol pressed against the counter. “Uh,” he said. “Morning.”

Chanyeol wriggled out from under Luhan, grabbing the older boy’s coffee as he did so. Ignoring Luhan’s protests, Chanyeol walked over to where Baekhyun and Jongdae stood. Baekhyun opened his mouth, probably to say he didn’t want the coffee, but Chanyeol stepped past him and pushed the cup into Jongdae’s hands, leaning forward as he did to murmur, “Here.” Before he pulled away, he pressed his lips against the skin behind his ear, and he wasn’t sure if it was Jongdae or Baekhyun that gasped.

As he walked away from the kitchen, he could hear Luhan say, “I think we underestimated someone.”

 

-

 

Chanyeol almost enjoyed watching Jongdae flirt with Baekhyun. He supposed this was a good sign, if he was planning on being part of some sort of threesome, but still, it was kind of weird.

After Luhan’s comment, Chanyeol did realize that Jongdae was being bolder with Baekhyun. He sat next to him more, he touched him more—fixing his hair, touching his cheek, his arms, and even his lips, briefly, but since Chanyeol was usually watching, he saw these things, and he also saw that Baekhyun seemed to like them.

Jongdae smiled at him more too, and Chanyeol liked this the most. Jongdae’s smile was inhuman in its perfection, and it was hard to believe that the same guy who had been so easily flustered at Baekhyun’s stupid gift could look so confident and charismatic with just a twitch of his lips.

As much attention as Jongdae had started paying to Baekhyun, he did the complete opposite in regards to Chanyeol. Ever since Chanyeol had kissed him behind his ear, Jongdae had been avoiding his gaze and when he spoke to him, it was indirectly. Chanyeol was just beginning to think that the wild threesome sex was never going to happen when Luhan splayed himself out across Chanyeol’s lap one evening in the common room and said, “He wants you too.”

“Huh?”

“Jongdae. Wants you.”

Chanyeol tried and failed to shove Luhan off of him. “Uh, I don’t know about that. He never talks to me.”

“Exactly,” Luhan said, sitting up and putting his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Baekhyun is easy to flirt with, but you aren’t.”

“You seem to be doing okay.”

Luhan winked. “I have more experience.”

“I don’t know why you sound so proud of that.”

Luhan patted Chanyeol roughly on the cheek. “He wants you. I’d want you too if you pulled a stunt like that. After you’re done with Jongdae, you should try it on Jongin. Or me.” Luhan paused. “Preferably me.”

“I hardly did anything,” Chanyeol protested, pretending he hadn’t heard the last part.

“Have you heard your voice?” Luhan stood up. “Trust me on this, okay? He fucking wants it.”

Chanyeol wanted to tell Luhan he was delusional, especially when Baekhyun and Jongdae walked through the front door linked arm and arm, Jondae’s laugh echoing into the room, but something made him pause.

He had another idea.

 

-

 

Luhan was more than happy to help ensure that he and Minseok (and Yixing) would be out of Jongdae’s room when Chanyeol hinted at it, mercifully not asking an abundance of questions and agreeing to do what Chanyeol asked. When Chanyeol closed the door behind him, Jongdae looked up from his bed. He had been sprawled across the mattress, face up, scrolling through something on his phone.

“Chanyeol?” he said, turning his head to the side. “What’s up?”

He looked a little nervous. Chanyeol felt the same, but swallowed the feeling quickly as he walked over and knelt down next to the bed.

Jongdae scooted his head back a little, eyes widening at the proximity. Chanyeol reached out and stroked his fingers over the back of Jongdae’s neck. “You’ve been flirting with Baekhyun.”

Jongdae sat up, putting a foot of space between him and Chanyeol as he did so. Chanyeol put his elbows on the bed and rested his chin in his hands, smiling up at Jongdae.

“I—” Jongdae said, but Chanyeol cut him off.

“No, no. It’s okay.”

Jongdae frowned at him, eyes darting down when Chanyeol lifted a hand and began to caress the side of his thighs. “Chanyeol—”

Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Jongdae’s leg and tugged hard. Jongdae let out a small sound of protest, hands flying back to catch himself so he didn’t fall flat on his back. Chanyeol pushed himself up on his knees so that their faces were level. Jongdae’s knees brushed the sides of his hips. He tried again, “Chanyeol—”

“You like Baekhyun, don’t you? I can tell,” Chanyeol said, calmly reaching up and trailing his finger up Jongdae’s neck and through his hair, currently a reddish brown color. “We have that in common. But you knew that.”

“ _Chanyeol—”_

Jongdae gasped when Chanyeol’s fingers dug hard into the hair at the back of his neck. “Which makes you pretty bold. Luhan thought you were being pretty bold.”

Jongdae laughed a little at that. Christ, his smile really was fantastic. “Luhan is the definition of bold.”

Chanyeol's gaze flickered over his face. “Tell me stop, and I'll stop. Okay?”

Jongdae grimaced when he pulled against Chanyeol’s grip on his hair. “What, Chanyeol, what are you doing?”

“I’m not sure,” Chanyeol said before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

Well, fuck. Luhan had been right.

It took Jongdae all of point two seconds to grab the back of Chanyeol’s head and weave his fingers into his hair, tilting his head and opening his mouth to push his tongue across Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol exhaled, opening his mouth as he did and letting Jongdae push his tongue inside, his heart skipping a beat when Jongdae made a low, pleased sound in the back of his throat.

“I’m insulted again.”

Chanyeol pulled back, chuckling into his hand as Jongdae lifted his head to look over his shoulder at where Baekhyun was shutting the bedroom door behind him. Chanyeol heard his footsteps padding over the carpet as he walked closer to where Jongdae and Chanyeol were.

“Luhan told me there’d be a surprise waiting for me if I came in here,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol felt fingertips tickle across the back of his neck. “Chanyeol. I thought _I_ was going to kiss Jongdae first. And Jongdae—well. I guess I can’t blame you.”

Chanyeol looked up to see Jongdae’s expression. The other boy was looking up over Chanyeol’s head at Baekhyun. His eyes were dark and his lips shining from the recent kiss.

“We never agreed on who got to kiss him first,” Chanyeol said, and Jongdae’s eyes snapped down to meet his. Chanyeol grinned up at him. “Sorry, is this offensive?”

Jongdae pushed himself back so that he was propped up against the wall. “I mean, probably, but it's...fine?” He hesitated. “You two—you want—you want to—like…to—together—to have sex?”

“Wow, not if you keep talking like that,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol turned to admonish him, but Baekhyun interrupted by shoving his shoulders over ungracefully and saying, “Move. I’ve been waiting long enough to do this.” And without further ado, he straddled Jongdae’s lap, tilted his face up, and kissed him.

Chanyeol immediately realized that deciding to sleep with two of EXO’s main vocals really meant that he was going to _sleep_ with two of EXO’s main _vocals_. About five seconds into the kiss, a low pitched, lengthy groan rumbled deep in Jongdae’s throat. Chanyeol swallowed hard, because he could _see_ Jongdae’s tongue slip out and into Baekhyun’s mouth, whose response was a high pitched, wanton moan. Both sounds blended and twisted with each other in a way that only the pair of them seemed to be able to do.

Apparently their harmonies didn’t end when they left the stage.

Chanyeol shifted, feeling the blood rush to his groin when Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s waist and jerked him forward. Baekhyun disconnected from his mouth with a small cry as Jongdae held him close and twisted, letting Baekhyun fall back onto the bed as he hovered over him.

Jongdae looked over his shoulder at Chanyeol. He was breathing heavily, but when their eyes met, Jongdae grinned coyly and, lifting a hand, crooked a finger at Chanyeol.

“Come on."

Baekhyun tilted his head back, laughing a little breathlessly as Chanyeol slowly made his way over to them, stopping at the head of the bed, behind Baekhyun, who reached up to wrap his fingers around the back of Chanyeol’s neck.

“Having fun yet?” Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol shook his head at him and grabbed the back of Jongdae’s neck, pulling him forward in a kiss.

For all of Baekhyun's sass and arrogance, he was a gentle kisser, never lacking in passion, but the way his tongue curled around Chanyeol’s or slowly stroked the roof of his mouth was soothing, and done with a purpose.

Jongdae did not kiss like that. He was rough, more teeth than tongue, and what he _did_ with his tongue was forceful and unafraid, flicking over Chanyeol’s lower lip as he sucked it into his mouth.

“Shit, take your fucking clothes off,” Baekhyun said from underneath them.

Jongdae released Chanyeol’s lip with a deep chuckle, reaching out and tugging Chanyeol’s shirt over his head. Baekhyun pulled off Jongdae’s shirt and his in record time, wriggling out of his own pants after he did so.

“You guys can keep making out,” Baekhyun said, settling back down into the mattress. He dragged a finger up Jongdae’s clothed erection. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Jongdae drew in a shuddering breath, looking up from Baekhyun to Chanyeol.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked.

Jongdae nodded once, reaching out and pulling a finger over Chanyeol’s lips. He grinned at him and whispered, “Come _here_.”

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told again. Their tongues met before their lips did, and Baekhyun groaned appreciatively from under them at the sight. Jongdae pushed into the kiss a little more, and Chanyeol guessed that Baekhyun’s hips had bucked up into Jongdae’s to cause the movement. And the moan against Chanyeol's lips.

Chanyeol slid his hands down Jongdae’s back, enjoying the shudder his touch elicited. The bare skin of his back was smooth, save for the goosebumps that rose as Chanyeol’s fingers passed over his spine. Chanyeol’s own breath hitched when he felt Baekhyun working at the button of _his_ jeans, a finger trailing over his erection after the fly had been unzipped.

“Enough,” Baekhyun breathed. He sat up, violently breaking Jongdae and Chanyeol apart, shoving  Jongdae back onto the bed and yanking his pants and boxers off all the way.

“Ah, Baekhyun—” Jongdae started, but Baekhyun didn’t let him finish, cutting off his sentence with a kiss. Jongdae didn’t seem to be complaining. He settled back into the bed, lifting his chin to deepen the kiss, looking faintly annoyed when Baekhyun pulled back.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, with a quick, careless gesture to his discarded jeans. His tongue was now licking a path down Jongdae’s chest, his back arching as he came closer to the other boy’s cock, his ass pushing slowly into the air.

Chanyeol stepped out of the rest of his clothing and grabbed the small bottle of lube from the pocket of Baekhyun's jeans before climbing onto the bed behind Baekhyun. He squeezed a healthy dollop onto his fingers, rubbing the liquid together to warm it as Baekhyun teased the head of Jongdae’s cock with his tongue.

Jongdae head was thrown back into the mattress, each moan louder than the next. Chanyeol carefully placed the lube next to the bed and said in a low voice, “You ready?”  before pushing the two fingers into Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun threw his head back as he cried out, and Jongdae groaned at the loss of heat.

“Don’t stop, baby,” Chanyeol whispered, twisting his fingers inside Baekhyun. He was tight, but had clearly prepped himself beforehand. Chanyeol knew him well enough. “Take him in your mouth.”

Baekhyun whimpered once before lowering his head over Jongdae’s cock again. Chanyeol pushed deeper inside him, urging him to take a little more. Baekhyun moaned around Jongdae, whose groans were starting to catch at the end in high pitched cracks.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol said.

Jongdae panted, lifting a hand to push through Baekhyun’s hair as he met Chanyeol’s eyes. As Chanyeol worked his fingers in and out of Baekhyun, he said to Jongdae, “He’s good isn’t he? He’s good with his mouth.”

Jongdae screwed his eyes shut as Baekhyun lowered his head further down over his cock.

“Answer me,” Chanyeol said huskily. He pushed a third finger into Baekhyun, who in turn pushed all the way down onto Jongdae.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Jongdae groaned, fisting his hands into Baekhyun’s hair. “He’s good. It’s so good.”

Baekhyun pulled off with a wet popping sound, gasping. “Just _good?_ ”

Chanyeol grinned into Baekhyun’s shoulder as Jongdae groaned again, pushing both hands through his hair, making it stand on end. “Fuck you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smirked at him, sliding up Jongdae’s body until his lips were hovering over Jongdae’s. “Yeah, I like that idea.”

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun, instead pressing them into Baekhyun’s waist as he lifted him so Baekhyun's hole was hovering over Jongdae’s cock.

“W-wait—” Jongdae gasped, hands flying up to grasp Baekhyun over Chanyeol’s hands.

“ _What?_ ” Baekhyun snapped, arching his back and teasing Jongdae’s cock with his entrance.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, squeezing his sides. He leaned over and around Baekhyun, who put his hands down on Jongdae’s chest to hold himself up. Chanyeol stroked the side of Jongdae’s face and said, “We can stop if you want.”

Baekhyun groaned behind him but didn’t say anything else.

“Is this your first time?” Chanyeol asked.

“No,” Jongdae and Baekhyun answered at the same time.

Jongdae ignored Baekhyun and looked at Chanyeol. “I just want to make sure this is—okay. With you.”

Chanyeol grinned as Baekhyun made a noise of disbelief from above them. Leaning forward, he said, “I want you to fuck him.”

Baekhyun was not waiting anymore, and as he lowered himself completely onto Jongdae, Chanyeol leaned forward to kiss the boy on the bed, swallowing his moans because Baekhyun was loud enough already as he adjusted to Jongdae inside of him.

“Ahh, fuck, _fuck_.”

Chanyeol pulled his tongue out of Jongdae’s mouth long enough to say, “That’s what you get for being so impatient.”

Baekhyun laughed, although the sound was a little strained. Jongdae’s breath was coming in sharp exhales. Chanyeol turned back to him and dragged his teeth along the skin of his ear. “How does he feel?”

Jongdae tilted his head so his lips brushed over Chanyeol’s. “Tight,” he whispered.

“You want him to ride you?”

“Yes,” Jongdae breathed.

Chanyeol kissed him again, turning to Baekhyun after. “Did you hear that, baby?”

Baekhyun leaned forward, nudging Chanyeol out of the way so he could kiss Jongdae’s mouth. “Don’t you love his fucking voice?” Baekhyun said to Jongdae, and he began to move his hips up and down over Jongdae’s cock.

 _His_ voice. Chanyeol didn’t understand that, didn’t think that Baekhyun would be saying the same thing if he could just hear himself. He moaned like a virgin, the sounds breathy, short, and high pitched, and interweaving with Jongdae’s lower moans, sounds that cracked deliciously at the end. Shit, he definitely didn’t mind them being loud, and thought he could get off just from listening to them.

No, Chanyeol thought that his voice definitely wasn’t the one that they should be talking about.

But Jongdae seemed to be enjoying himself, especially as Baekhyun’s hips began coming down harder. Chanyeol whispered encouraging murmurs into his ear, causing Jongdae’s moans to increase in volume, giving Baekhyun a run for his money.

“Agh, _faster_ , Baekhyun, shit,” Jongdae hissed, thrusting his hips up to meet Baekhyun’s downward thrusts.

Chanyeol shifted more onto his knees, deepening the angle of his kisses with Jongdae. He ran his hands through Jongdae’s hair, eyes taking in his screwed up expression, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. He glanced back at Baekhyun, who met his eyes, his expression dazed, sweaty strands of hair catching in his eyelashes as they fluttered. 

“Babe,” Chanyeol said. "I _know_ you can do better than that."

Baekhyun’s head fell back as he gasped, his hips slamming down into Jongdae’s at a rougher, faster pace. "Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ," he hissed, leaning forward a little, hands pressing into Jongdae's chest for leverage as he bounced up and down. Choking little hiccups kept slipping past his lips, and Jongdae was breathing hard and heavy under him. His ass smacked against Jongdae's thighs particularly loudly and Baekhyun back arching a little as he cried, " _Fuck_ there, right there,  _fuck_."

Chanyeol leaned up a little, and Baekhyun leaned down, kissing Chanyeol wetly before surging forward and kissing Jongdae too. "Fuck, you're hot," Baekhyun whined. 

Jongdae laughed a little, and Chanyeol couldn't disagree. But enough small talk. 

He nudged at Baekhyun until he was not leaning forward anymore. "Come on, baby," Chanyeol purred, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun's cock, causing Baekhyun's hips to stutter a little in their movements. "Let Jongdae see you cum."

Chanyeol smiled at him, a little playfully, enjoying the wild look in Baekhyun's eyes before he leaned down to kiss Jongdae silly, hand stroking up and down Baekhyun's cock as he fucked himself on Jongdae's dick. Jongdae whined,  _whined_ , into his mouth. They both sounded so good, so  _pretty_. 

He felt Baekhyun's movements become more erratic, and before he pulled away from Jongdae, he whispered  _"watch"_ against his lips. He knew when Baekhyun was about to come. He could feel it in the hard thrusts of his hips, hear it in the way his short whimpers began to drag out into louder screams, _literally_   _feel_ it in the warm pulsing cock in his hand. Baekhyun was never  _quiet_ , and he screamed when he came, white ropes falling over Chanyeol's hand and Jongdae's stomach. Jongdae was quick to follow, his hips snapping upwards and fingernails digging crescent moons into Baekhyun’s sides.

Chanyeol pushed himself up, turning so he could mouth the side of Baekhyun’s neck, tongue tracing the sweat and the veins. 

“Lie down,” he heard Baekhyun whisper. His voice was hoarse.

He felt more than saw Jongdae shifting, and then he was being pushed onto his back and a tight, wet heat was enveloping his cock. Chanyeol groaned, hands falling down to grip at Jongdae’s hair. Baekhyun was kneeling right across from Jongdae, and before he lowered himself to join him, he smirked at Chanyeol, his face flushed and sweaty. 

The feeling of two mouths on him, tongues pressing on two sides, occasionally sliding against each other, one swirling around the base as another swallowed around the tip was utterly overwhelming. Painfully hard and already close from watching Baekhyun ride himself to orgasm on Jongdae’s cock, Chanyeol knew he wasn't going to last long. His hands were gripping at the hair on each boy’s heads, and low, mumbling curses were slipping past his lips. When he felt a tongue press against one of his balls and his cock hit the back of someone’s throat, he hissed in warning. The heat left and he was coming hard onto their faces, white ropes hitting their cheeks, hair, and sticking to sweaty necks.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathed.  As Chanyeol watched, feeling half in a dream, Baekhyun dragged a finger down Jongdae’s cheek, pulling it back and into his mouth.

 “ _Fuck_ ,” was Jongdae’s response before he jerked Baekhyun forward and kissed him sloppily, moving his mouth over to kiss off the mess on the other boy’s face.

“You two need to fucking stop,” Chanyeol grunted, turning over. He really could not take the sight of them making out so openly right over his still sensitive dick, and knew two more seconds of that would result in one of them being bent over the bed and getting fucked into next month.

There was a small bout of giggling, then some shuffling of sheets. When Chanyeol looked over his shoulder a couple minutes later, Baekhyun’s face was clean and he was wiping Jongdae’s cheek with a corner of the bedsheet. He looked around, as if sensing that Chanyeol was watching, and when he caught his eye, he smiled.

“Hi, baby,” he teased. He finished wiping the last of Chanyeol’s orgasm off of Jongdae’s face before reaching out and tugging Chanyeol up towards them.

“Hey,” Chanyeol said, kissing the side of Baekhyun’s face. He looked over at Jongdae, who was still breathing heavily. His face was relatively clean, but there was still cum all over his stomach, and a few drops in his hair. It was gross, but also really  _really_ hot. “You okay?”

Jongdae made a face at him. “I’m not a teenage girl. Like some people,” he said, flicking Baekhyun on the nose before grabbing Baekhyun's discarded shirt and wiping his stomach with it.

“I resent,” Baekhyun said, trying to bite Jongdae’s retreating finger.

Jongdae smirked, drawing the blankets up over himself and leaning back against the wall with a heavy breath. Baekhyun tugged at the other end of the comforter, pulling it up to his nose and making faces at Jongdae over the top of it. They were really cute, and it was gross. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol said, just thinking of something. Baekhyun stopped crossing his eyes long enough to glance back at him. “You said you weren’t a virgin.”

“Definitely not,” Baekhyun interjected.

Chanyeo shoved him lightly. “So you’ve had sex. With a guy before.”

“I told you everyone likes sex,” Baekhyun said.

“Yes,” Jongdae said, ignoring Baekhyun.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Jongdae. “Will you tell me with who now?”

Jongdae coughed. “I thought it was obvious.”

“Uh, not real—”

The door slammed open. Baekhyun yelped, whipping around to glare at the intruder. Jongdae covered his face with his hands briefly before pushing them up through his hair.

“Luhan, I told you to stay out,” Chanyeol groaned, falling back onto the bed.

“My cell phone charger is in here,” Luhan said, trotting over to his bed. He grinned at them grouped together on the bed, his eyes settling on Jongdae’s. “Besides, I can tell you’re done. I know what it sounds like when Jongdae orgasms.”

The blanket covering Baekhyun’s mouth came down with a small _pwoof_ as Baekhyun’s hands dropped to his knees. Jongdae’s hands were still in his hair, and he was staring at Luhan with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide, as if he couldn’t believe what he had just said.

Chanyeol decided that he really was no good at adding up the things he noticed as he said with a shout, “You lost your virginity to _Luhan?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://hohnoes.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [of course Baek is posing like this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2ab89ea20c2bb1e0328cbba783a4b144/tumblr_nzykl2YRT11riav2to1_500.jpg)


	3. A Little More Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan (almost) persuades Minseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added tags, beware

**PERSUASION**

“What did you say to them?!”

Luhan was grinning way too widely for Yixing to ignore. The older boy bounded over to the bed, falling onto Yixing in a half hug, half tackle. Yixing yelled out as his back thumped against the mattress, hating how infectious Luhan’s laugh was. He groaned dramatically, pushing at the body on top of him.

“I might have let it slip that I took Jongdae’s virginity.”

Yixing laughed, giving up in his efforts to push Luhan off and instead letting his hands fall around his back in a loose embrace. “That happened forever ago.”

“Yeah, well they don’t know that,” Luhan said, stretching obnoxiously over Yixing’s body. Yixing swatted at his hands. Luhan playfully kept them out of reach, flopping onto his side when he got tired of holding himself up.

“So how’d they look?” Yixing asked, turning onto his own side so he could face Luhan.

Luhan reached out, tracing his fingers over Yixing’s face. “Uhm…like a fucking mess.” He smiled impishly.

“Well they sounded like one.”

“Yeah, I forgot how loud Jongdae could be.”

“Baekhyun is louder.”

“I don’t know about that,” Luhan said. “You haven’t heard Jongdae in your ear screaming  _Oh God, yes, yes—_ ”

Yixing hooked his leg over Luhan’s body and rolled over, so Luhan’s mimicking was cut off and he was on his back with Yixing pressing down on him. “No,” Yixing said, a small smile pushing the corner of his lip up. “But I’ve heard _you_ screaming the same thing.”

Luhan smiled widely at him, pressing his knees into his hips. Yixing tilted his head forward, lips brushing over Luhan’s. “You are so fucking annoying," he said. 

“I think the words you’re looking for are devilishly handsome.”

“Or cute. Like a girl.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

-

 

Minseok had never actually gotten into bed with Yixing and Luhan while they were fucking, but he liked to watch. Yixing never failed in any sort of performance, and Luhan liked putting on a show himself. Luhan would take care to bite his lip until the skin around his teeth went white, angling his head so Minseok could see his face as Yixing pounded into him. He liked watching Minseok’s eyes darken, his fingers curve around the skin of his cock and tug down, his mouth fall open a little as he pulled his hand back up, gasping as Luhan said Yixing’s name, first in a low breath, and then as a high pitched whimper, his voice catching as Yixing shoved his body forward against the bed.

He always made himself cum, and never approached the two of them for help, not while they were together, no matter how enticing Luhan knew it _had_ to be. After Luhan was spent, he would look up, and if Minseok had not gone, Luhan would approach the older boy and kiss him. Although he kissed back, he never made any effort to keep the action going further than that, no matter how hard Luhan tried. It was almost as frustrating as flirting with Chanyeol.

 _Almost_ , because Minseok always made up for it. Whether it was a week later or two hours later—when Luhan was alone, Minseok found him. Fingers dug into his waist, hard enough to leave slight bruises, lips pressing against the front of his neck, licking a trail up to Luhan’s parted lips. The sex was hard and fast, Minseok whispering into Luhan’s ear how good he looked when he was being fucked.

Luhan loved every second of it.

“Don’t you like Yixing?” he asked one evening.

“Of course.”

"Then why—” Luhan stopped when he saw that Minseok was grinning at him. “ _What?_ ”

“Not everyone in this damn dorm is comfortable with having sex with more than one person at the same time.”

Luhan looked slightly affronted. “You jack off while he’s fucking me, you’re not very far off.”

“There’s a difference.”

“I don’t see one.”

“When I’m actually _doing_ something, I would just rather it be one person.”

Luhan paused. “So Yixing and I are like, porn for you.”

"Super high definition,” Minseok said, and Luhan thought about punching him in the jaw, then changed his mind when their lips melded together. 

When you had kissed as many people as Luhan had, you had to find a way to keep each encounter interesting. Luhan liked to pick out the unique way that people kissed, and push the boundaries of their methods.

Minseok kissed with a surprising amount of strength, and just a speed away from being too slow. He was one of the only people that had the ability to overwhelm Luhan, and keep his attention with just lips and a tongue for longer than five minutes. His mouth moved with a purpose and confidence against Luhan’s, as if he knew exactly what he was doing and what effect he planned for it to have on Luhan. It turned him on way too fucking much, and Luhan could probably kiss Minseok for hours if he wanted to.

Although it was tempting, with Minseok pressing his back into the couch like he was, what he wanted was a lot more in depth.

Thus came the boundary pushing. Luhan slid his fingers up Minseok’s arms and pulled his mouth away only to move forward again, kissing Minseok’s lips in brief intervals, pulling his lower lip out with his teeth. Minseok shifted, and Luhan hid his smile.

“Some people are still here,” Minseok said. His eyes were shrewd. He knew where Luhan was trying to go with this.

“And some of them are out eating,” Luhan said, kissing Minseok. He pulled at his lower lip again with his teeth.

“Someone could walk in any minute.”

Luhan pulled at the clasp of Minseok’s pants. “Make it fast, then.” He pushed them down around his hips. "I prepped myself this morning."

Thirty seconds later, Luhan was on all fours on the couch, his shorts twisted around his knees and Minseok’s fingers working into his body. “You are such an exhibitionist,” Minseok said, his lips brushing against Luhan’s shoulder.

Luhan smirked. “If I wasn’t, you’d be out of luck.”

Minseok didn’t say anything, but Luhan didn’t care, because half a minute later, Minseok’s hips were snapping against his backside and Luhan had to concentrate more on keeping himself upright. Their position was rather precarious, Minseok’s knees slipping and sinking into the cushion and Luhan struggling to stay level with him, even as Minseok pounded into him.

Luhan’s head dropped forward, his breath coming out in shallow gasps as Minseok’s speed picked up. “Yes. _Yes_ , God yes.”

Minseok did not speak to him this time around, but Luhan knew he liked the verbal encouragement. Who wouldn’t? And God, it _was_ good. His elbows buckled, and his head dropped down onto his forearms, his back arching to push his ass further against Minseok. The top of his head knocked against the arm of the couch and he gasped.

Minseok didn’t apologize. In fact, this seemed to egg him on even more, and it was this brutal intensity that had Luhan tensing around Minseok’s cock and coming onto the couch cushions underneath him, whining lowly into his arms. Minseok’s pace increased as he brought himself to his own completion, pulling out just before he did. Luhan felt a wetness hit his back as Minseok came over him, the cooling white ropes dripping slowly down his sides.

Luhan groaned, tugging his shorts back over his hips and twisting his back so the mess wiped off on the back of the couch.

“That’s disgusting,” Minseok said. His voice was slightly breathless.

Luhan pushed himself over, sitting half on Minseok’s lap and away from the mess they had made. “I quite enjoy the taste of it.”

“Kyungsoo is going to notice the stains. You’re dead.”

“I think it was worth it,” Luhan said, sounding unconcerned. He watched with a small smile as Minseok buttoned up his pants again, turning his head as someone walked into the room from the kitchen.

“Shit,” Minseok said, his back rucking up against the couch as if he was trying to run away.

“Oh, Yixing, have you been there this whole time?” Luhan asked as Yixing stopped a few feet in front of them.

Minseok whipped his head around to glare at Luhan. “You dick. You knew he was there.” Minseok turned to look at Yixing, and Luhan took immense pleasure in the blush coating Minseok’s cheeks. “Have you—were you—”

Yixing held up his hands. “I didn’t watch.”

Minseok’s eyebrows rippled, eyes sliding down to the bulge in Yixing’s jeans.

“Liar,” Luhan and Minseok said. Where Luhan sounded delighted, Minseok sounded aghast.

Yixing rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t watch the whole thing.”

“It lasted about three minutes, so I think you got the important bits,” Minseok said.

Luhan twisted around, planting an open mouthed, wet kiss on Minseok’s mouth to placate him before he rounded back on Yixing. “Your turn,” he said simply, then sunk to his knees in front of him.

Luhan wasn’t sure if it was Yixing or Minseok who gasped, or both of them at once as he slipped the head of Yixing’s cock past his lips and onto the surface of his tongue.  Yixing’s hands found their way into his hair quickly, and Luhan sensed that he was not in the mood for foreplay. Watching Luhan get fucked into the couch probably had something to do with the way Yixing’s fingers were digging into his scalp, the heavy weight of his cock on his tongue, the precum collecting there. 

“Fuck his mouth.”

Luhan almost choked. Minseok never spoke, not while he and Yixing were together. He was ever the silent watcher. He felt Yixing’s fingers in his hair twitch, before wrapping around the reddish brown strands and cautiously tugging.

“I said  _fuck his mouth_.”

Luhan felt the blood rushing through his body at a dizzying pace, his sensitive cock hardening in his shorts and his cheeks flushing a dark pink. He thought he would actually pass out when he felt a hand that was _not_ Yixing’s on the back of his head, pushing him forward onto Yixing’s cock.

Yixing made a noise that was half surprise, half pleasure as Luhan adjusted to Yixing’s length and the tip of it hit the back of his throat. Just as Luhan was getting over the fact that Minseok was actually _touching_ him while he was going down on Yixing, Minseok’s hand disappeared. But Yixing had gotten over his hesitation, and his hips were starting to move back and forward.

“Harder.”

Luhan’s eyes fluttered shut as Yixing’s hips began to move faster, his cock going deeper into Luhan’s throat. Luhan could not do much else except keep his mouth open, tongue flicking against the base of Yixing’s cock when it pushed past his lips.

“I thought you liked making noise, Luhan. Aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

Luhan whimpered, half because he suddenly wanted nothing more than to get off from his voice alone, and half because, Jesus, this was really fucking hot.

Yixing’s breathing  was starting to come faster when Luhan felt Minseok’s hand on his head again, pushing him all the way forward so that his nose was brushing the sparse hairs at the base of Yixing’s cock.

“Don’t pull back,” Minseok whispered. Then, louder to Yixing, “I told you to fuck him _hard_.”

Yixing let out a small, high pitched gasping noise, and gripped the hair on either side of his head. His hips snapped back and forward at a hard pace, and Luhan’s eyes were squeezing shut just when Minseok said, “Eyes open.”

Luhan looked up at Yixing through watering eyes. The other male’s met his eyes for a beat before throwing his head back, teeth sinking into his lower lip. Luhan’s fingers fumbled against his cock, breathing sharply through his nose as he watched Minseok come from around Luhan to stand closer to Yixing.

“Look how good he is at taking your cock in his mouth.” Minseok said, and both he and Yixing looked down at Luhan, all bright eyes, flushed skin, and hollowed cheeks. Minseok looked ridiculously put together, his eyes dark as he looked down at Luhan and said, “You're so pretty with a cock in your mouth.”

Yixing groaned, his hips slamming forward and pulling back just as he came, orgasm shooting over Luhan’s cheek in white ropes, dripping down over his lips and catching on the edge of his jaw. Luhan gasped, his fingers fumbling their way into his shorts. It only took a few strong pumps before he was coming again, hissing at the sensitivity, grateful that not as much came out this time to fuck up his shorts.

Yixing collapsed onto the ground next to him, ass hitting the floor with a soft thump. “Are you okay?” he asked, reaching out and wiping some of the mess off of his cheek.

Luhan nodded, too breathless to speak. He looked up at Minseok, who was sitting back down on the couch, looking at them both with wry amusement.

“You’re filthy,” he said to Luhan.

Luhan licked the come coating his lips, raising an eyebrow at Minseok. “No thanks to you.” When he spoke, his voice came out hoarse.

Yixing reached out and wiped the rest of the drying cum off of Luhan’s face as best he could, then plopped his head down onto Luhan’s back, his breath warm against the back of Luhan’s neck.

Luhan took a moment to try and catch his breath before speaking again. “So, does this mean you’re going to join us next time?”

Minseok snorted, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth.  “No way. That was the most you guys will get.” He smirked at Luhan. “Your throat is going to need some recovery time.”

Luhan ignored the last comment. “Don’t tell me you don’t have the slightest inkling to have sex with me while I go down on Yixing.”

Yixing shook his head on Luhan’s back, and Minseok smiled at Luhan. “No. You’ll need to persuade me a little more if you want that to ever happen.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it only gets better(worse) from here, kids


	4. A Little More Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo gets possessive.

**  
POSSESSION**

“Chanyeol, I have decided to help you.”

Chanyeol looked up from Baekhyun’s sleeping face into Luhan’s wide eyed one. “How did you get in here?”

“Through the door,” Luhan said.

“It was locked?”

Luhan ignored him. “So, you have a thing for Jongin. _I_ can help you get somewhere with him.”

Chanyeol groaned lowly, on the verge of getting up and pushing Luhan out of the room. Baekhyun chose that moment to shift on his lap, turning his head just so the rays shining through the window slanted across his face, basking him in a warm glow.

Fuck.

“Luhan, Jongdae was one thing, but Jongin—Jongin is…”

Luhan waited. When Chanyeol seemed unable to provide a proper description, Luhan offered, “Gorgeous? Sexy beyond reason?”

“No. Well yes, but no. He’s—he’s not _Kai_ , Luhan. He’s a bit of an idiot, and a—kinda innocent, don’t you think?”

Luhan blinked at Chanyeol.

“Oh God, don’t tell me you’ve slept with him too.”

“ _No_.” Luhan paused. Chanyeol now waited. Luhan rolled his eyes. “We only kissed. And—well, doesn’t matter now. We were drunk. Everyone had gone to bed. I went back to China two days later so nothing ever happened.”

“You must have been devastated,” Chanyeol said, holding back a laugh.

“A little.” Luhan grinned at him. “Besides, Jongin lost his ‘innocence’ to—”

Chanyeol groaned again. “Trainee days don’t count.”

“They fucking do so!”

“Quiet down, will you?” Chanyeol held in his laughter. Luhan huffed, moving his head in a way that would have caused his hair to flip over his shoulder, if it was long enough. After a minute of silence, Luhan looked back at Chanyeol, and the glint was back in his eye.

Chanyeol scraped his tongue against his teeth. Luhan smiled at him, eyes twinkling when Chanyeol spoke again. “How was it?”

“How was _what?_ ”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Kissing him. Jongin.”

Luhan leaned forward into the sun, looking up at Chanyeol through glimmering lashes. “Well,” he breathed. “His mouth was as soft as it looks.” Luhan tilted forward a little more, his breath tickling Chanyeol’s lips. “Wet, too, when he put his tongue in my mouth. I’ve seen you looking at him. Imagine biting his lower lip. He really likes that.” Luhan bit his own lower lip as he said this, the corner of his mouth tilting up into a sly grin. “I can show you, if you’d like.”

Their breaths were mingling, Luhan’s warm and hot as it washed over Chanyeol face. He smelled sweet, like he’d just sucked on a lollipop, and Chanyeol leaned forward an imperceptible distance, feeling sure that he would taste just the same.

“I think I’d rather find out for myself,” Chanyeol said.

He was pretty sure Luhan heard the dry rasp in his voice, because even as he released his lower lip from his teeth, his smirk stayed fast in place, his eyes dropping down to Chanyeol’s mouth. “So you’ll let me help you?”

“You’ll do it anyway, so what the hell. Just don’t piss off Kyungsoo, okay?”

Luhan’s smirk widened into a grin, and without another word, he pushed himself up and swept out of the room, leaving Chanyeol feeling as if he’d just signed himself over to the devil.

“You pussy. Uou couldn’t kiss him for five seconds? He was asking for it.”

Chanyeol looked down at a bleary eyed Baekhyun.  “I knew you’d woken up.”

Baekhyun smiled at him.

“No,” Chanyeol said, pinching Baekhyun on the cheek. “You would have enjoyed that too much.”

 

-

 

Jongin had no fucking clue what was going on with the members of EXO anymore. His uncertainty made him stick close to Kyungsoo like glue. Kyungsoo was someone he was sure of. Kyungsoo would not randomly start partaking in random acts of sex with five different people.

Jongin rolled over on his bed so he could see his roommate across the room. Kyungsoo was leaning against the wall, eyes scanning over some music sheets, teeth clicking against his nails as he bit the tips. It was dark out, so Kyungsoo was using a bedside lamp for light, and it cast contouring shadows across his face. As Jongin watched, Kyungsoo absentmindedly pulled his fingers from his mouth, twirling them in the air by his head and pointing upwards as he hummed a high note. Jongin tried label the note, but he was a dancer before anything, so he really had no fucking idea.

Kyungsoo looked up, catching Jongin staring at him. He grinned a little, wrinkling his brow at Jongin. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jongin said with a small laugh, nestling his chin against his forearms. “What are you looking at?”

“Just some stuff for our Christmas promotions.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin , his eyes shrewd. “What are you thinking?”

Jongin bit the inside of his cheek. “I was just thinking…” He was unsure of how to word his thoughts without being completely vulgar. He supposed it couldn’t be avoided, not when what was on his mind was completely vulgar.

Kyungsoo was staring at him now, his music sheets forgotten in limp fingers.

“It seems like everyone is hooking up with each other, doesn’t it?”

Kyungsoo snorted, although Jongin honestly couldn’t tell if it was a noise of disgust or amusement. He lifted the music sheets back up, eyes once against scanning the notes. “They’re fucking animals.”

“They’re definitely fucking,” Jongin muttered.

Kyungsoo did laugh at that, looking up over his papers to glance with amusement at Jongin, who grinned back sheepishly.

“I hope Baekhyun and Jongdae literally never sleep together again,” Kyungsoo said, frowning down at the notes in his hands. “I thought Baekhyun and Chanyeol were bad, but jeez.”

“But—Chanyeol was there too,” Jongin said, flushing a little as he spoke.

Kyungsoo looked up at him again. “He was what?”

“He was there. With Jongdae and Baekhyun.” Jongin pushed himself up on his knees. “Luhan told me.”

Kyungsoo snorted, and this time, it was definitely in disgust. “Luhan probably orchestrated the entire thing. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who has had as much sex with different people in span of one month.”

Jongin hesitated a split second before pushing himself off the bed and walking over to Kyungsoo. He sat down, sides of his thighs brushing Kyungsoo’s knees.

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing,” Jongin said, glad that his voice came out steady.

Kyungsoo put down his music sheets, leaning forward onto his knees so that his face was inches from Jongin’s. “What, exactly?”

Jongin cleared his throat. “Sleeping with people. Fucking them.”

Kyungsoo glanced away for a second. “If Luhan has gotten to you, you better get your shit checked. Who knows what that kid is carrying.”

“Luhan never got in—I mean, to me,” Jongin said, neck heating up. “We…just one time, fooled around—”

“I’d still get checked,” Kyungsoo said. There was no mistaking the annoyance in his voice.

Jongin took a leap. “Are you jealous?”

Kyungsoo whipped his head around to glare at Jongin, only to find that the younger had moved closer. Their faces were less than an inch apart. Jongin thought his heart might burst out of his lips, and had to fight himself from bodily pressing them together.

“Hello, there.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin both whirled around to see Luhan framed in the doorway, his eyes trained on the pair of them.

“It’s polite to knock,” Kyungsoo said, deadpan.

“Was I interrupting? I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. The results are always so interesting though.”

“Luhan, go away.”

“I’m going. Jongin, come with me.”

Jongin squeezed his fingers into his palms. “But—”

Luhan’s head fell to the side, causing his neck to lengthen and hair to fall forward in his eyes in a damnably attractive way.

“Not impressed, Luhan,” Kyungsoo said even as Jongin pointedly looked away from the elder. “Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out.”

“I think you’d do a better job of doing that.”

Kyungsoo slammed his papers down on the mattress with such force that one of them tore at the center and Jongin had to stop himself from jumping. Luhan opened his mouth to say something else, but Jongin stood up before he could cause any more damage.  “I’m coming.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow darkly at him. The demanding _why_ was clearly written in his eyes.

“I’ll just be two seconds,” Jongin said, not sure why he was trying to give a time frame.

Luhan grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. “No you won’t,” he said before pulling the door shut on Kyungsoo’s burning gaze.

Jongin pulled his wrist out of Luhan’s grip, planting his feet firmly on the ground when Luhan wheeled around to look at him.

“ _What_ is it?” Jongin hissed.

Luhan’s eyes glinted, and before Jongin could say anything else, Luhan’s finger was tracing his jawline, his tongue following close behind. Jongin stumbled backwards when he felt the muscle flick against his lower lip, clapping his hand to the side of his face.

“It’s hard to tell if you’re blushing,” Luhan said.

“You’re a fucking dick.”

“Language, love. Now, come on. I need you to come with me.”

Without looking over his shoulder, Luhan began walking down the short hallway towards the common area. Jongin glanced at the door to his and Kyungsoo’s room, and, after a second of hesitation, stepped after Luhan.

 

-

 

“Luhan— _Luhan_ where the hell are we going? We aren’t allowed to go out—”

“No one is going to recognize you.”

“I fucking hope not.”

Luhan might have smiled at him, but Jongin couldn’t tell under the hat and three fucking scarves that were wrapped around Luhan’s head.

“You look ridiculous,” Jongin hissed, glancing around them nervously. If a fan spotted them, that would be the end. They’d get in trouble so fast. 

“Stop looking so sketchy,” Luhan said without even glancing over his shoulder to look at Jongin.

He turned a corner without warning and Jongin tripped over himself trying to keep up. It was too fucking freezing and dark for this vague shit, and he was about to turn around and head right back when Luhan grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley.

It was warmer here, and it was probably because there was shit ton of people clumped in the cramped space. They all seemed to be waiting in line to get in a door at the very end of the alley. Pulsing music and flashing lights were visible in between the throngs of people going in and outside of the building.

“ _Did you take me to a club?”_

Luhan was definitely smiling at him. There was no mistaking the way his eyes were crinkling up. His grip on Jongin’s arm tightened, and he pulled him forward with a surprising amount of strength. Jongin began to protest, afraid the people in line they were passing would start to complain, but on looking at them, he realized they were all falling over themselves, too high or drunk to notice much of anything. And Luhan was moving with a purpose that was unquestionable.

They stopped at the front of the line. Luhan leaned forward to whisper in the ear of the guy letting people in. Jongin glanced out of the corner of his eye, thinking they were about to be booted to the back when the bouncer lifted the rope behind him, gesturing for them to walk through, his eyes lingering for a moment longer than socially acceptable on Luhan’s ass. Jongin scuttled in after him, once again almost falling when Luhan turned a sharp corner, pulling the pair of them into a small, barely lit alcove. The music in the room ahead was so loud, the walls were pulsing. Jongin turned to look at Luhan incredulously. The older boy was pulling off his layers of clothing, dropping them on the floor without a care. He reached out and began to pull off Jongin’s multiple scarves. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Jongin’s ear. “Do you trust me?”

“ _Are you joking?_ Luhan, where are we?! Hey, don’t just put that on the floor—”

Luhan reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver flask and silencing Jongin. The lights from the dance room were flashing, casting Luhan’s face in a new light every other second and giving his eyes an ethereal glow.

He leaned forward again, and as he pressed the flask into Jongin’s numb hands, he pressed their lips together, sinking his teeth into Jongin’s lower lip. Jongin’s mouth parted in an involuntary gasp, but Luhan had pulled back by then.

“Kyungsoo says he can come get you, if you want to leave,” Luhan said, tapping the phone in his pocket. He shrugged, smiling at the way Jongin frowned at him. “I’ll be inside.”

Jongin glanced down at their discarded scarves and jackets, then touched his phone in his own pocket. He flicked open the flask and ran his fingers around the rim.

 

-

 

“I don’t think we’re drunk enough for this line.”

Yixing pressed his nose into his hands, grinning from behind them at Chanyeol jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a girl swinging her arms in violent circles just behind him.

“Okay, _I’m_ not,” Chanyeol said. He sneaked a swig from the bottle of alcohol, shuddering as it burned its way down his throat and into his stomach.

“Luhan is always able to walk right in,” Yixing said, glancing behind him. There were still about twenty people between them and the front door.

“Wonder how,” Chanyeol said dryly, eyeing the bouncer. It was a tall guy, well built, with black hair swept to one side of his head, stray strands hanging in his eyes. He was definitely attractive enough to catch Luhan’s eye.

Yixing didn’t look behind him, instead tilting his head back and taking a long draught from his own drink. Chanyeol stared at him, counting to eight before Yixing pulled the bottle away from his lips.

“Wow,” Chanyeol said. Yixing looked at him, his expression giving away nothing. “Something you want to share?”

“You’ve got your own,” Yixing said, nodding at Chanyeol’s bottle.

“That’s not what I—aish, nevermind.”

Yixing shook his head at Chanyeol, tilting his head back and breathing into the night air. A puff of steam expelled from his lips, quickly fading.

“Baekhyun didn’t want to come?”

“No.” Chanyeol paused. “He thinks if I’m going to be near Jongin in this kind of setting, I should be alone. Better chances, he says.”

Yixing chuckled. “Especially if Jongin is drunk.”

“Thanks for the confidence booster. Anyways, that is not happening. I have a feeling Jongin and I are going to end up carrying you and Luhan home.”

Yixing smiled at him. “We’ll see about that.”

 

-

 

There was a girl currently wrapped around his waist, hips digging into his in a way that might have made him uncomfortable normally, but he couldn’t think of a reason to push her away at the moment. He could not be bothered to really care about the boniness of her hips, or the sloppiness of her dancing. His hands were on her waist, and he squeezed, but not because of her.

Luhan was a few feet away, his profile facing Jongin, and as the room spun, Luhan managed to stay in one spot. His head was tilted back, hair askew and brushing the back of his neck. There was black rimming his eyes, and Jongin wondered if he’d nicked eyeliner from someone or brought it from their dorm. However he’d gotten it, Jongin was glad he had. It was definitely nice to look at. Kyungsoo was always teasing Jongin when he wore eyeliner, telling him how all the girls were going to lose their minds when they saw him. Jongin always shoved him off, but, with his vision narrowed by the alcohol, he understood what Kyungsoo meant. Eyeliner did things. Kyungsoo hated wearing it, but he looked downright edible in eyeliner.

Or in nothing.

Luhan chose that moment to turn his head, dark eyes flashing silver in the strobe lights, sweat dripping down his temple and catching on the edge of his jaw. Jongin was distracted from his thoughts as he turned his body. The girl got swallowed by the crowd of people, and Luhan managed to find his way in her place, hips pressing hard against Jongin’s.

Jongin felt heady. The flashing lights, disorienting as they were, only fueled him. Luhan's body was firmer, his movements more skilled, more purposeful, and although he was larger, compared to the girl, Jongin didn't mind. The music was literally thrumming in his bones, and only encouraged him to roll his hips forward against Luhan’s in quick succession to the beat. Luhan’s head fell back, and this time, Jongin leaned forward and took the pale expanse of skin between his teeth, flicking his tongue roughly over it before pulling back.

Luhan’s head tilted forward. His hair was askance, partially falling into his eyes, but the obscurity did not detract from the intensity of his stare. Half-lidded, pupils blown wide, and eyes glinting in a way that made Jongin understand why everyone and their mother was ready to drop their pants for him.

Jongin tilted forward when someone from behind knocked into his back, putting his lips conveniently at Luhan’s ear. He said, “You’re always the one getting me drunk.”

Or at least, that’s what he tried to say. It came out more like, “I’m drunk.”

He was pretty sure Luhan’s tongue was tracing the shell of his ear. “I know.”

“Not sleeping with you.”

The tongue retracted, and teeth found their way to the skin of his ear instead. “Keep telling yourself that, baby.”

He abruptly pulled back, and Jongin wondered if he’d actually changed his mind and was agreeing with Jongin, but his eyes were focused on a spot above Jongin’s shoulder. Before Jongin could balance himself enough to turn and look, Luhan was barreling past him, practically spinning Jongin on the spot so he didn’t have to turn all that much to see what was going on. Breathing heavily, Jongin blinked to see Luhan throwing his arms around Yixing’s neck. Yixing eyes were on Jongin, though, and maybe it was the flashing lights, but he didn’t look exactly thrilled on seeing him.

And then Luhan’s tongue was in his mouth and Yixing was otherwise preoccupied, lurching forward to press against Luhan more fully and revealing a towering figure behind them.

 

-

 

Jongin was shitfaced.

Luhan had not hinted in the slightest that he was planning on getting him drunk, and Chanyeol understood why Yixing had seemed amused outside in line when he’d said Jongin and him would be the only sober ones.

That thought was botched. Jongin’s skin was slick, shining with sweat. There was a slight smirk dancing around his lips, and Chanyeol didn’t think Jongin was even aware of it, nor did he seem to be invested in the movement of his hips and shoulders. He still managed to dance better than Chanyeol could ever hope to, the freedom of his movements just as beautiful as always. His eyes were unfocused, although Chanyeol had a feeling that Jongin was _trying_ to look at him.

Chanyeol looked around for Luhan, having half a mind to knock him silly on the ground, but on seeing the culprit’s tongue coaxing Yixing’s out of his mouth, Chanyeol looked away and quickly walked up to Jongin, wrapping his fingers around the younger boy’s arm.

“What did Luhan give you?” Chanyeol asked. “Or, how much?”

Jongin tilted his head up at Chanyeol, his eyebrow quirking up, a ridiculously hot way of conveying that he had no fucking clue what Chanyeol had said.

Chanyeol could kill Luhan. He pulled out his phone, staring at the blinking cursor on his text message screen for a heartbeat before quickly typing out a message and sending.

“Come on, jailbait,” he said gruffly, grabbing Jongin’s arm.

“Just got here,” Jongin said, his body grinding up against Chanyeol’s.

 _Fuck this kid, holy shit_.

Chanyeol was afraid that Jongin would fight him, but he was surprisingly pliable, his body weight hot against Chanyeol’s as he followed him towards the exit. Chanyeol stopped by the corner where Yixing had told him to throw his clothes, and he was surprised to see that they were still there. He bent down, keeping half an eye on Jongin, who was still half dancing to the music thrumming through the walls. Chanyeol haphazardly threw on his outer clothes, finding something to cover Jongin, and on standing, noted that he was sufficiently buzzed.

“This is Luhan’s,” Jongin said as Chanyeol shoved a beanie over his head.

“Luhan will find a way to stay warm, I’m sure,” Chanyeol said. He pulled Jongin close before ducking out of the door.

The cold air was lacking in bite, and Chanyeol figured he had the small amount of alcohol in his blood to thank for that. He kept a tight grip on Jongin, but the boy was stepping erratically and twisting his hips with each step.

“Jongin, stop dancing.”

“But you like it.”

Chanyeol swallowed. “We’re trying to be discreet here.”

Jongin pulled his scarf down to grin at Chanyeol. “That’s no fun,” he said, before ripping out of Chanyeol’s grip and sprinting down the street.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck!” Chanyeol said. He took off after Jongin, doing his best not to knock people over in the process. Jongin turned a corner, fortunately, the right one, and Chanyeol cursed under his breath, nearly falling over as he turned. His hand slammed against the pavement, and he pushed himself up before totally wiping out, and quickly resumed his pursuit. Jongin slowed down a couple blocks away from their dorm, and when Chanyeol got to him, he was breathless and ready to kill.

“Are you insane?” he gasped.

“No one saw us. We were going too fast.”

“I think _everyone_ saw us.”

“Yeah, but no one caught pictures,” Jongin said, grinning cheekily. He grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist and tugged him forward. “Don’t you like chasing me, hyung?”

“You’re a little demon when you drink.” Chanyeol sighed in relief at the sight of their building. “Let’s get the fuck inside.”

Jongin almost fell flat on his face tripping up the stairs. Chanyeol caught him by the back of the shirt and half tugged him the rest of the way up the steps. When they reached their dorm, Jongin stepped in front of the door handle, looking up at Chanyeol with dark eyes.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol said in a low voice. “Out of the way.”

Jongin’s eyes glinted as the corners of his lips pulled up in a sly grin. “No.”

Chanyeol glanced up and down the hallway. “Someone is going to come out.”

“You’d better be quick then.”

Chanyeol considered Jongin for a moment. He reached forward, pulling off Luhan’s hat. Jongin’s hair fell forward into one of his eyes, and as Chanyeol slid the scarf slowly off of Jongin’s neck, he noticed the younger boy’s breath hitch.

Chanyeol leaned down, the edges of his lips brushing Jongin’s jawline. He said, “There is nothing more I’d like to do then bend you over right here and fuck you against the door.” He let those words sink in for a moment, Jongin’s harsh gasp hot over the skin of his neck. Chanyeol’s fingers found purchase in the other boy’s hips and he gripped hard, pushing him back against the door with a soft thunk. “But if that happens, I’d prefer you to be fully aware of what’s going on. How good my cock would feel inside your tight little ass.” Chanyeol’s fingers slipped over and down, pressing into said ass and squeezing, grinding Jongin’s hips up against his.

“Chanyeol—” Jongin whispered.

Chanyeol lifted his hand from Jongin’s butt, now uncovering the door handle, and slipped his key in the lock. “I also value my life. I know someone who would actually injure me if I put my dick in you. Come on.”

He opened the door and pushed Jongin inside and he would have fallen flat on his ass if Kyungsoo hadn’t been there to catch him.

Kyungsoo looked up from Jongin’s dazed face into Chanyeol’s. His coat was falling off one shoulder. “I was just going to meet you,” he said.

“Well Jongin decided it would be fun to marathon it back,” Chanyeol said, locking the door behind him.

“Where is Luhan?” Kyungsoo said.

“Still out.”

“Darn,” Kyungsoo said, looking pleased. He pulled Jongin up to a proper standing position, turning him towards the direction of the kitchen. “Bread. Water. Now.”

Jongin nodded, making his way towards the kitchen with a surprising amount of steadiness. Kyungsoo shuffled his feet, putting a hand on his hip as he looked up at Chanyeol.

“Thanks,” he said.

Chanyeol raised his hands. “The club was too crazy for me anyway.”

Kyungsoo smiled a little. “Luhan is going to be horrified that his plan didn’t work.”

Chanyeol coughed. “Jongin likes you too much. You come first, before anyone else.”

Chanyeol tossed Jongin’s scarf at Kyungsoo, who looked like Chanyeol had just hit him with a brick. Satisfied, Chanyeol gave his shoulder a light squeeze before making his way to back to his room, where Baehyun was no doubt going to make fun of him for the way the night had transpired  

 

-

 

Jongin looked up over the rim of his glass when he heard footsteps walking into the kitchen. Kyungsoo stopped a couple feet away from him. Jongin lowered the glass, holding it out to show Kyungsoo.

“My second glass. And I ate a slice of bread, too.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, looking as if he was trying not to smile. He gestured for Jongin to keep drinking, his expression thoughtful as Jongin lifted the glass to his lips.

When Jongin was finished, Kyungsoo reached out and took the glass from him. He turned towards the table, pulling the water pitcher towards him and filling the glass again. Jongin felt better, and a little less flushed from the way Chanyeol had spoken to him outside. Whatever was in the flask Luhan had given him was just starting to wear off, with a combination of the ridiculous run home and the bread and water, and he was now slightly mortified at his fourteen year-old school girl level flirting.

Coming back to, Jongin looked up to see Kyungsoo’s back facing him, head bent down towards the already filled glass of water.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin said, stepping forward. He suddenly felt nervous. “Are you—okay?”

Kyungsoo didn’t respond. Jongin bit his lip, feeling suddenly guilty for his promiscuity. “Are you angry?”

Kyungsoo’s fingers wrapped around the glass and he turned, some water sloshing over the tip as he did so. “No,” he said, but he did not sound normal, and he did not hand the water over to Jongin.

Jongin looked at him uncertainly. Kyungsoo stepped forward, the water spilling over the glass again. Jongin opened his mouth to speak. “Kyungsoo I—I didn’t—”

There was no warning. Kyungsoo slammed his lips against Jongin’s so fast he had no time to think, barely registering the loud thunk when Kyungsoo dropped the glass down on the counter behind Jongin as the shorter boy’s lips melded into his, tongue pushing its way inside and licking over the top of his own.

When Luhan and Chanyeol had put themselves in similar proximity, Jongin had not quite known how to respond. Uncertainty was ripe with everyone. But not with Kyungsoo.

Jongin’s reaction was immediate. His hands rucked up the material of Kyungsoo’s shirt as he gripped him from behind and whirled him around, lifting him off the ground and shoving him onto the counter. Kyungsoo gasped, hands tugging Jongin’s hair, forcing his head back roughly.

“I don’t like sharing,” Kyungsoo breathed against Jongin’s neck before biting into the skin.

Jongin groaned, fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s thighs and pulling him forward so their groins rubbed together. Kyungsoo’s heels dug into Jongin’s back as he pulled the younger boy closer, sucking bruises into his neck as he grinded up against his body.

Jongin pulled back just enough to fumble with the button of Kyungsoo’s jeans. Kyungsoo put his hands over Jongin’s, and he was afraid that the older boy was going to make him stop, but he just pushed Jongin’s clumsy fingers out of the way and flicked open the clasp himself, lifting his ass off the counter just long enough for Jongin to tug the jeans down.

“We make food here,” Jongin found himself saying, grinning into the skin of Kyungsoo’s side in between kisses.

“ _I_ make food here _,_ ” Kyungsoo said, twisting his fingers in Jongin’s hair.

Jongin looked up at him, keeping eye contact as he slipped the head of Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, but his chest was rising and falling rapidly and he was biting his lip so hard the skin around his teeth was turning white.

Jongin pushed forward, head lowering over Kyungsoo crotch as he flicked his tongue around the shaft, holding back a gag when it hit the back of his throat. The discomfort was worth it, because Kyungsoo moaned loudly, his elbow jerking to the side. The glass of water tipped off the counter and fell onto the floor with a crash.

The noise only egged Jongin on, and, heedless if the wet hems of his jeans, his speed increased, his mouth sliding over Kyungsoo with mounting ease. The shorter boy’s hips began to move at an erratic pace, and Jongin hummed around his cock, opening his eyes to look up at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo whimpered “ _yes_ ” and it was the only warning before Jongin felt him cum, the traces of the orgasm coating his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. He pushed forward one last time, swallowing around his cock. Kyungsoo let out a high pitched whine, bending forward so his lips were in Jongin’s hair, and then Jongin pulled back, kissing the pale skin of Kyungsoo’s thigh first before biting the skin there. Kyungsoo hissed, and Jongin slid his hands up the skin of his bare back and said in response, “I wanna fuck you.”

“What the fuck are you waiting for, then?” Kyungsoo gasped.

Jongin’s fingers dragged down his back to dig into Kyungsoo’s thighs before tugging the smaller boy off the counter, double checking he was still wearing his shoes before putting him down amidst the water and broken glass.

“Should we go to our room, we need lube or something—?”

Kyungsoo made a small, impatient noise and grabbed Jongin’s wrist, bringing his hand up to his mouth and sucking three fingers inside without preamble. Jongin gasped, biting and licking his bottom lip as he watched Kyungsoo wet his fingers with saliva.

”Are you sure that’s enough?” he whispered and Kyungsoo pulled his hand away and led it towards his entrance.

”It’s enough,” he said, nudging Jongin’s hand  

Kyungsoo made a small noise of contentment when Jongin pushed a finger inside him, awkwardly kicking his jeans off the rest of the way. He was—already stretched. And _wet_. “I can take more than that,” he gasped, head falling against Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin threw the older boy an incredulous look. "Did you finger yourself? While we were out?" "Might've," Kyungsoo muttered. "Come _on_ , Jongin." Jongin narrowed his eyes before slowly pushing in three. That was definitely tighter. Kyungsoo let out a high pitched hiccup, clutching Jongin to him tightly. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Oh, _oh_ , yes, just like that.”

“You’re a masochist,” Jongin said into his ear, in awe.

Kyungsoo moaned, turning his head to kiss the side of Jongin’s neck. “Fuck me.”

“Okay,” Jongin said. “Just—one second. Just one,” he said at Kyungsoo’s indignant look as he pulled out his fingers and hurried over to a cabinet in the corner.

”What the hell are you doing?” Kyungsoo demanded and Jongin bent down and began rifling inside. “Is this really the time—?”

Jongin stood up, brandishing a foil condom packet as he hurried back to where Kyungsoo stood, front pressed against the counter.

Kyungsoo stared at it, and only spoke up as Jongin was rolling the rubber over his cock. “Why are there condoms in the kitchen?”

”Um, Luhan,” Jongin said. “Overheard him talking about it once.”

”I’m going to kill him.”

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo, pushing three fingers inside him again and scissoring to stretch. Kyungsoo gasped, leaning more heavily on his forearms resting on the counter. “You ready?”

“ _Jongin.”_

Jongin pressed the tip of his cock against Kyungsoo’s entrance and pushed. His breathing stopped for a moment. _Oh fuck._

“Oh, fuck,” Kyungsoo choked, his head falling forward onto his arms.

“Kyungsoo—”

“You stop and I’ll kill you. _Fuck me_.”

Jongin snapped his hips forward, tearing a loud cry from Kyungsoo’s throat. His nails were digging moon shaped cuts into Kyungsoo’s hip, but the older boy didn’t seem to care, slowly rolling his hips forward before pushing himself back down on Jongin’s cock.

“ _Ky—soo—”_

“Jongin, harder. Fuck me until you come.”

Jongin felt dizzy, and this time it wasn’t because of any sort of alcohol. His hips rolled backwards, snapping forward with a precision and movement he usually saved for the stage. Kyungsoo seemed to like it though, because he was moaning again, his hips moving back against Jongin’s. “Yes,” he breathed. “Fuck, God, it’s good. _Yes_.”

Jongin choked back a moan, hips slamming forward so hard that Kyungsoo’s shoes slipped against the wet floor, glass clinking as he struggled to remained upright.

“ _Yes,_ ” Kyungsoo gasped, his upper body lurching forward over the counter as Jongin pushed his hips forward, their skin coming together with a lewd slapping sound.  

He was so close. He pushed up Kyungsoo, eyes drinking in the small, pale frame of his back, marred here and there by light red scratches that Jongin didn’t remember making. He was amazed at how well Kyungsoo’s body was taking him in completely, and it turned him on so much it almost hurt. He only had to thrust forward a few more times before he was cuming, Kyungsoo moaning hotly underneath him, muscles tightening around Jongin’s cock as he milked the rest of his orgasm from his body. Jongin put his hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s head, arms trembling from holding his own weight up.

“Fuck,” Jongin whispered.

Kyungsoo lifted his head marginally. Jongin pulled out and turned him around, pulling his body close and kissing his lips hard.

Kyungsoo fingers threaded into his sweaty hair, softly pulling and massaging at his scalp. Jongin’s heart was racing, but the quick pulsing in his blood made the kissing all the better, making his lips tingle twice as much when Kyungsoo softly pulled at his lower lip with his teeth.

“Let’s go to bed,” Kyungsoo said against his mouth. 

Jongin took a moment to catch his breath. “What about the mess?” he finally managed.

Kyungsoo smiled. “Blame it on Luhan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm on [tumblr](http://hohnoes.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LuhanLuff)


	5. A Little More Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao and Sehun drink at the dorm.

**COMFORT**

“Are you sure about this?”

For being the youngest, Sehun was definitely not the most innocent. Weren’t maknae’s supposed to be cute and well behaved? Sehun did not fit that mold, especially with the utterance of his next words.

“Stop being such a bitch and take it.”

Tao ripped the bottle of alcohol out of Sehun’s grip and before he could say anything more, tilted it back over his mouth. The liquid burned his stomach something fierce, and he reached for the orange juice sitting next to Sehun to chase it down. Sehun was too late to grab it out of reach, and Tao gulped the liquid down gratefully, gasping as the acid taste overrode the alcohol.

“You are so weak,” Sehun said with a smirk. He pulled the orange juice back out of Tao’s reach. “You barely made a dent. More.”

Tao scowled at him, but raised the bottle to his lips once more without another word. He cringed as it went down his throat.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Give it here.”

Tao was not too heartbroken to part with the stuff, and handed the bottle over to Sehun without complaint, who shuddered a little after he swallowed, but Tao also noted that the youngest had managed to gulp down a lot more than himself.

“I can’t believe Jongin went out without us,” Sehun said, his mouth twisting into a pout.

“He didn’t even want to go, Luhan dragged him out.”

“Well, why weren’t we invited?” Sehun asked.

Tao didn’t bother to hide his grin. “Are you jealous of Jongin or of Luhan?”

“Fuck off,” Sehun said.

“Touchy, eh?”

Sehun took another swig. “You think you’re so smart.”

Tao shrugged his shoulders, but his smug grin stayed fast in place. “I am smart.”

Sehun flopped onto his back, nearly choking when he took another long drink from the bottle. “Fuck you,” Sehun sputtered, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes.

“Is fuck the only word you know? Sheesh,” Tao said. “I’m just kidding.” He paused, taking in the slow, steady way that Sehun was still rubbing his eyes. “Wow. You really are jealous.”

Sehun’s hand stilled. He lowered it enough to glare at Tao over the top of his fingers. “I’m not jealous.”

Tao scoffed. “Yeah, right." He paused. "You can talk to me about it, you know.”

“It’s just mildly irritating to watch them.”

Tao raised his eyebrows. “If you want them both, maybe you could convince Jongin to do a threesome, like Baek—”

Sehun swung his leg out at a laughing Tao, missing by several inches. “Fuck you,” he said again.

“I got that,” Tao said, still giggling.

Sehun propped himself up on his elbows just enough so that he wouldn’t choke when he took another sip. “When was the last time _you_ did anything?”

Tao coughed. “You mean, with someone?”

“Yes, stupid.”

Tao glared. “Why does it matter?”

Sehun’s eyes lit up at Tao’s reluctance. “Why _does_ it, Tao?”

Tao snatched the bottle out of Sehun’s limp grasp. “Gimme that.”

Sehun stared as Tao downed a good quarter of the liquor. He was slightly impressed, until Tao started shuddering violently, his head jerking forward in a silent gagging motion. He lunged for the bottle of cola, but it was just out of reach, and somehow, Tao ended up sprawled on top of Sehun, dizzy and disoriented.

Sehun looked up at him, one arm uncomfortably pinned underneath him. “Do not throw up on me.”

Tao’s roiling stomach began to churn for another reason when he felt Sehun’s other hand slid up over his slim waist, the touch nearly pulling another shudder from his body.

Sehun’s eyes were dark and heavy lidded when Tao met them with his own. He was taking a deep breath, preparing to say what, he was not sure, when Sehun spoke. His words were simple, his voice low and soft:

“Come here.”

Tao could not say who leaned forward to kiss who, but it didn’t matter at that point because they were kissing anyway. Sehun had rolled Tao over onto his back, upsetting the soda liter with the movement. Fortunately, it was shut, and Tao allowed himself to moan quietly when Sehun bit the skin of his neck as he rolled his hips down against his own.

Their breath was hot and heavy when mingled, washing over their faces in soft bursts when teeth sunk into soft flesh or a tongue twirled with particular skill. Sehun was quick to push Tao’s shirt up his chest, licking a trail up the smooth, olive skin and making Tao arch his back and whimper, “Sehun.”

Sehun kissed him harder, teeth dragging over a dark nipple before continuing further down towards his waist. When Sehun’s fingers dug under the hem of his pants, Tao gasped, “What are you doing?”

Sehun paused. His other hand slid up Tao’s thigh, fingers tickling his growing erection. “I’m going to suck your dick”

“Sehun!” Tao hissed. His hips jerked. With the hem still caught under Sehun’s fingers, he only succeeded in helping Sehun pull his pants halfway down over his cock. Sehun took advantage of this and licked a quick, hot trail up to the tip. Tao groaned, his nails scraping against the back of his neck.

Sehun pulled Tao’s pants down the rest of the way. Tao half-heartedly tried to wiggle away, but Sehun dug his fingers into his hips and held him firmly in place. “Stop being a bitch and take it.”

Tao had no time to amuse himself over the irony of the repeated sentence because Sehun wasted no more time, lowering his mouth over Tao’s cock and swallowing around it.

“ _Oh_ , my—” 

Sehun’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard, his eyes dark as they looked up at Tao, whose head was currently falling with a clunk onto the ground. Eyes glinting, Sehun bobbed his head forward, dragging his tongue up along the underside of Tao’s member as he pulled his head up, free hand palming his balls. Tao groaned as the younger boy's pace increased, the saliva in his mouth gathering, eliciting lewd, wet noises as Sehun’s tongue curled around his cock, flicking over the head.

Tao let out a slew of obscenities in Mandarin, and Sehun seemed to pick up on at least a few words if the low chuckle vibrating around his cock was anything to go by. Tao’s shoulder blades scraped against the carpet as he arched up off the ground again, shoulders pressing into the ground as they briefly supported his weight.

Sehun’s pace was increasing, tongue massaging against Tao’s member as he bobbed his head up and down. His finger, slick with saliva, circled around Tao’s entrance, and when it briefly pressed against his hole, Tao cried out, cuming without warning into Sehun’s mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, God, oh fuck, oh  _God_.”

“I like hearing you say my name,” Sehun said. The smallest of smiles flickered across his lips as Tao shot him a look of disbelief.

A loud crash made Tao jump, looking towards the door. “What the fuck?” he said breathlessly.

“Forget that for a sec.” Sehun crawled back up Tao’s body, taking Tao’s hand in his and guiding it to his own erection. “Help me, will you?”

Tao tilted his head forward jerkily, sliding his hand into Sehun’s pants. The alcohol was making his head feel light and his movements bold. Sehun gasped when Tao’s fingers wrapped around his cock, warm breath washing over Tao’s lips and making him forget about the noise and focusing on the boy on top of him.

Sehun was hard, so damn hard, and they were both panting, flushed, and sweaty, breaths mingling in between hot, open mouthed kisses. Tao’s fingers were quick and firm as they stroked up and down around Sehun’s member. Sehun was quiet, teeth biting the inside of his own lips when they weren’t pulling at Tao’s, but that made the small noises that did come through all the better, and seemed to increase the facial expressions that crossed his face. He was so _good_ to look at, his jaw line begging to be kissed and bitten, eyes screwed shut.

“Hey,” Tao whispered.

Sehun opened his eyes to meet Tao’s heady gaze, and that combined with the way Tao was flicking his wrist pulled him into an orgasm. He grunted, gasping against the side of Tao’s face as he milked that last of it. Tao turned his head, kissing Sehun as he pulled his fingers out of Sehun’s ruined pants and up to his mouth, cleaning the cum off with his tongue as Sehun watched from a few inches away.

“You’ve got no problem taking that, but you cringe over a bottle of soju?”

Tao shoved Sehun off of him. “You’re the one who has cum on the inside of your pants.”

Sehun couldn’t help himself. He laughed, kicking out at Tao and actually catching him on the leg this time. Tao caught his ankle and tugged him forward so that they were close again.

“You’re still a bitch,” Sehun said.

Tao grinned, glancing over his shoulder at the door. “I wonder what that noise was.”

Sehun gently pushed Tao off him so he could stand. He walked unsteadily towards the door, no doubt feeling the effects of his drinking. Tao watched as Sehun opened the door, stuck his head out, then promptly pulled it back in, shutting it with a quiet snap.

“It’s Jongin and Kyungsoo,” Sehun said, walking past Tao and towards the dresser. He pulled out a random pair of shorts and began to change. “They’re leaving the kitchen.”

Tao pulled himself onto his bed.  “Oh.” He looked at Sehun. “Does that bothe—”

Sehun practically tackled Tao as he collapsed onto the bed next to him, Tao barely scrambling out of the way in time.

“Shut up,” Sehun said. “I’m sleeping here tonight.”

“But—” Tao said, glancing at the door.

“I don’t want to sleep anywhere else,” Sehun said, and Tao shut up, hoping the room was dark enough to hide his blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> er what is this, this is the softest thing ever.


	6. A Little More Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members are a clusterfuck (and Luhan gets in trouble).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls remember this whole thing is not to be taken very seriously LOL

**CONFUSION**

“Chanyeol?”

“Shh. Why are you awake?”

“You kneed me in the stomach when you were getting into bed, klutz.”

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s front and pulled the smaller boy flush against his chest. “Sorry, babe.”

Baekhyun tried to twist around in his arms, but Chanyeol’s grip was too tight. “Why aren’t you fucking Jongin senseless right now?”

“Someone else already is.”

Baekhyun’s silence was his sound of surprise. After a moment of it, he said, “Kyungsoo finally popped the cherry.”

“I changed my mind. I don’t think Jongin is anything close to a virgin,” Chanyeol said, thinking back to the way he’d seen Jongin twisting against Luhan’s body on the dance floor.

“I wasn’t talking about Jongin,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol snorted quietly into the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Who do you think is topping?”

“ _You_ should be topping,” Baekhyun said, finally managing to turn so he was facing Chanyeol. He glared up at him. “I give you permission to go out and fuck another guy and you come back with blue balls. Can’t you do better than that?”

Chanyeol's smile was crooked. “Yeah,” he said, right before pulling Baekhyun up by the back of his neck and kissing him.

-

“ _LUHAN!_ ”

Junmyeon jumped, upsetting Baekhyun’s feet that had been resting across his lap. Scowling, Baekhyun pulled his legs in and curled more fully against Chanyeol, not deigning the voice yelling from the kitchen a second glance.

“He’s going to wake up the whole house,” Minseok said from the armchair he was lounging in. He glanced behind him when Yifan came hopping out of the kitchen, a hand holding up his right foot, which, Chanyeol noticed with a start, was bleeding. Junmyeon jumped up in alarm.

“Yifan! What the hell?” their leader exclaimed.

“Oi, tell him to wait a second!” Kyungsoo’s voice came from inside the kitchen, but Yifan was already making his way, half hobbling, half jumping, across the living room towards Luhan’s room.

Jongin poked his head out of the kitchen. He looked fidgety, and would not meet Chanyeol’s eyes, although there was something guilty about the way he was shifting his weight that made Chanyeol think it was more than embarrassment over the night before. He put thoughts of fucking Jongin against their front door out of his mind with a soft sigh.

“Yifan, wait a second!” Junmyeon looked torn between holding Yifan back and going into the kitchen to see what had happened. He glanced at Jongin imploringly when Yifan lurched out of his reach. “What happened?”

“There was—there was glass.”

Kyungsoo appeared behind Jongin, holding gauze and some sort of peroxide in one hand. The other hand went onto Jongin’s lower back. “It must have happened when we were all in bed. We  were just coming in when Yifan stepped on it.”

Junmyeon turned around at the loud cracking sound of a door banging open at the far end of the hall. A muffled stream of angry sounding Mandarin carried out to the six members hanging around the kitchen. Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo put the back of his hand to his mouth and duck behind Jongin’s back.

“Luhan is in tr _ou_ ble,” Baekhyun sang softly, looking a lot more interested in the situation when a higher pitched, but just as angry voice, began yelling back at Yifan in the same language.

Junmyeon made to go towards the voices, but Kyungsoo grabbed the back of his shirt. “Leave it for a second.”

Junmyeon sighed. “I guess I’ll clean the glass up.”

“ _No_ ,” Kyungsoo said, eyes wide as he shook his head. “Luhan should definitely do that.”

Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo over his shoulder just as Sehun and Tao came into the room, still rubbing sleep from their eyes.

“What is going on?” Sehun groaned, dropping his hand to interlace his fingers loosely with Tao’s.

“Luhan is in trouble,” Baekhyun said gleefully. “Come and watch.”

Tao gaze was directed down the hall towards the muffled yelling. He stepped forward ahead of Sehun, tugging on his hand. “We should move,” he said, walking over to the couch where Chanyeol and Baekhyun were seated.

Thirty seconds later, Chanyeol had to elbow Baekhyun hard in the ribs to stop him from laughing too loudly. The four remaining members were all coming down the hall, each in their own unique position. Yifan was at the front, his fingers twisting Luhan by the ear as he half dragged him forward. Although it looked as though the bleeding had stopped, he was still half hopping on one foot, and the only thing that was stopped him from falling was Yixing, who had Yifan’s spare arm over his shoulder, supporting his weight while simultaneously trying to stop him from ripping Luhan’s ear off. Jongdae brought up the rear, keeping a couple feet between him and Luhan and looking thoroughly unimpressed with the slew of Mandarin obscenities the older males were throwing at each other.

“Yifan, will you sit down at let Kyungsoo fix your foot? Is it deep?” Junmyeon had hurried forward at their entrance and was trying to pull Yifan off of Luhan without injuring either of them.

“The only thing deep about my foot is how far up Luhan’s ass it’s going to be if he doesn’t clean up the mess in the kitchen.”

“That is not likely to happen,” Luhan said, following Yifan’s example and switching to Korean, stilted in his anger.

“Figured you’d like something up your ass,” Yifan said.

Luhan slapped Yifan’s forearm hard enough that the leader finally let go, albeit not by will, because his weight went reeling backwards and almost toppled both him and Yixing over.  Junmyeon caught Yixing and firmly pulled him out of the way, grabbing Yifan’s arm in his place and tugging him backwards until his ass was falling into the spare armchair next to Minseok.

“Kyungsoo, can you come have a look?” Junmyeon said, and after a moment, Kyungsoo stepped out from behind Jongin, keeping his head down as he knelt down in front of Yifan.

Yifan glowered at Luhan over Kyungsoo’s head as the smaller boy inspected his foot. “You and Yixing were the last ones in last night.”

“We didn’t even go into the kitchen,” Luhan snapped, looking over at Yixing. "Right?"

“How can you even remember what you did?”

“You guys were pretty drunk when you came in the room,” Jongdae offered, causing Luhan to shoot him a withering look.

“I don’t remember going into the kitchen,” Yixing said. He shrugged. “But I don’t really remember a lot past the club.”

“Doesn’t matter because anyone else here would have cleaned up after themselves,” Yifan said.

“I would have cleaned it up,” Luhan said, sounding furious. “ _If I had done it._ ” He suddenly rounded on Chanyeol. “Where were _you_ last night?”

“Inside me,” Baekhyun said, making Jongdae snort very loudly. Chanyeol saw Sehun glance at Jongin, who was still hovering in the kitchen doorway.

Luhan did not look amused. “This is an injustice.”

“Fortunately, the glass didn’t even go inside his foot,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol couldn’t see his face, but his voice sounded odd. “Just cut the surface. Yifan is fine.”

Junmyeon sighed with relief before turning to Luhan. “Look, just come in the kitchen. I’ll help you.”

Luhan opened his mouth wordlessly, but Junmyeon was looking at him pleadingly, and, after a very large sigh, Luhan followed him into the kitchen, Jongin scuttling in after them.

-

“I feel _really_ fucking bad,” Jongin groaned.

Kyungsoo had been laughing for about two minutes now, rolling around the floor of their bedroom in a fit of hysterics.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin snapped, sitting up straighter. “Yifan could have been really injured!” He lowered his voice. “We should have just cleaned it up.”

“No way,” Kyungsoo gasped in between laughs. “He’s fine.” He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm himself. “And Luhan—” he snorted again, falling back into a fit of giggles.

It was really hard not to join in, especially thinking back on the look on Luhan’s face when Yifan had dragged him into the room by his ear. “He didn’t do it though,” Jongin said.

“He’s done plenty else,” Kyungsoo said, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. “He could do with some humbling.”

“Yeah, for something he’s _done_.”

Kyungsoo grinned at him. “You shouldn’t have helped him clean it.”

“Well I didn’t want _Junmyeon_ to do it. Jeez. It was my fault anyway.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkled, and he scooted across the floor to get closer to Jongin’s perch on the bed. He knelt in between Jongin’s legs, sliding his hands up his inner thighs. “True. It mostly was.”

Jongin glared at him. “Don’t even try.”

Kyungsoo leaned forward, kissing the fabric covering the lower part of Jongin’s stomach gently. “I’m sorry.” He paused, and when Jongin did not respond, he said, “I think I know how I can make it up to you.”

“I do not want a blow job right now.”

“Not even from Chanyeol?”

Jongin almost knocked Kyungsoo out with the violent jerking of his knees, hastily clamping his hands down on top of them to hold them in place. Kyungsoo grinned up at him.

“Kyungsoo, quit fucking around,” Jongin grumbled, looking away.

“Wow, is that a blush?”

“ _Kyungsoo_.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo breathed, and this time, his lips pressed against the fabric over Jongin’s crotch. “I don’t mind.”

Jongin’s brain did not know which track to tack onto. He was still furious at Kyungsoo for letting Luhan take the blame for the broken glass, but part of him was turned on at what Kyungsoo was suggesting while the other part was terrified of _being_ turned on, because Kyungsoo was not known for his ability to share what he thought was his.

 _His_. The thought make Jongin’s cheeks heat up and thoroughly confuse him even more.

“I think,” Kyungsoo said slowly, the subtle movement of his lips against Jongin’s crotch giving the younger boy goose bumps, “that Chanyeol should be rewarded for not taking advantage of you last night.”

Jongin’s shoulders rolled back with his inhale. “You have a power kink, you know that?”

 Kyungsoo smiled. “No sex. And Baekhyun is not allowed to be anywhere near you guys.”

Jongin put his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He was definitely getting turned on now, and wouldn’t appreciate this if it was a joke. “Are you being serious about this?”

“Yes.”

Jongin tried to concentrate, even as Kyungsoo slipped his tongue out and licked at the skin of his lower stomach. “W- _why_?”

“It’s my apology. For the glass.”

Jongin glared at him. “Well, I forgive you,” he said, even though he thought Kyungsoo should be apologizing to Yifan or Luhan. “Now what?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You’re just saying that. You want him, don’t you?”

Jongin flushed. “I want you. Over anyone else.”

“I know _that_ , that’s why I don’t mind.”

Kyungsoo was not telling him something, but he was not budging on the matter, and Jongin really wanted to feel his mouth on something other than the fabric over his erection.

“O-okay,” Jongin said, his previous statement about not wanting a blow job long forgotten.  “What do you want me to do?”

Kyungsoo grinned at him. “Let me demonstrate.”

-

“ _Can you believe Yifan?_ ” Luhan seethed.

Yixing’s eyes were getting tired of watching Luhan walk in slowly shrinking circles around the room, and he rubbed them to try and keep them open. “He did kind of overreact, I’ll give you that.”

 _“Overreact!_ ” Luhan screeched, stopping short in his tracks. He rounded on Yixing. “He _dragged me out of bed by the ears!_ ”

Yixing knew laughing would not help this situation in the slightest. “We’re lucky he didn’t get injured worse. He would have had to si—”

“He can’t dance _anyway_ , it wouldn’t have been of a big loss.”

“Luhan!” Yixing said, choking back another laugh.

“If I ever find out who fucking did that and watched me clean it up, I’ll kill them.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“Fuck off,” Luhan groaned, changing tracks and walking over to sit next to Yixing on the bed. He collapsed back onto it, throwing his arms over his head with a huff. “I think it was Jongin.”

“It wasn’t Jongin,” Yixing said.

Luhan lowered his arms and looked at Yixing. “And how do you know that?”

“Because I could see Kyungsoo laughing when he was fixing up Yifan’s foot.”

Yixing grabbed Luhan around the wrist, and the older boy almost succeeded in popping Yixing’s arm out of its socket with the force he jumped up and tried to bolt from the room.

“ _Luhan_. Leave it.”

“I’m going to kill Kyungsoo, let go.”

“That does not make me want to let go,” Yixing grunted, grabbing onto Luhan’s arm with his other hand. He tugged hard, to no avail.

“It is when Kyungsoo is Satan’s spawn, _let go_.”

Yixing hooked his ankle around Luhan’s and yanked it back. Luhan yelped, almost falling on his face, but Yixing swung him around in time so that he fell on top of him instead.

Luhan was breathing heavily. He blinked down at Yixing, who smiled up at him as if the previous two minutes had not happened. “Hi,” he said. The dimple in his cheek was indented.

Luhan’s gaze softened. “Fuck off,” he said again, but his voice was gentle, and there was a smile on his lips as he leaned forward and touched them to Yixing’s.

-

“Hey. You all right?”

Yifan looked up, nodding when he saw Junmyeon framed in the doorway. “Ah—yeah. I’m sorry about that.”

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows. “What? Dragging a member out of his bedroom by the ears? Nah, happens everyday.”

Yifan snorted, leaning back in his chair and gesturing for Junmyeon to come in. He did, looking around the room as he stepped over the threshold.

“Where is Minseok? And Zitao?”

“Don’t know about Minseok. Out somewhere, I think. Tao is probably with Sehun.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon said. He sat down carefully on Minseok’s made up bed. “Did you see them this morning? I think they—last night..."

“They were sleeping when I got in,” Yifan said. “But, yeah, probably.”

Junmyeon rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Yifan shook his head. “I can’t believe you still get embarrassed about that stuff.”

“I _don’t_ ,” Junmyeon said, sounding very put out. He looked as if he had just been told to eat a lemon. “I just—can’t believe how indiscreet they are about it.”

“And it embarrasses you. You’re blushing.”

“I’m not blushing.”

Yifan gestured him to come closer, and Junmyeon stood up, looking reluctant as he stepped towards him.

Yifan pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and said, “It’s cute.”

“You’re easily impressed, then.”

Yifan smiled at him. “I haven’t slept with Luhan yet, have I?”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Will you take it easy on him? I don’t know how you guys survive in China without me.”

“Barely,” Yifan said. He pulled Junmyeon down a little closer. “Stop pulling away.”

“Someone could walk in.”

“The entire dorm is fucking anyway, what does it matter?”

“Exactly. If they know _we’re_ doing it, there’ll be no restraint at all.”

“You’re high if you think there is any restraint right now. Did you _hear_ Baekhyun and Jongdae a few nights ago?”

Junmyeon flushed. “Yifan—”

Yifan ignored his protests, yanking him down for a kiss. Junmyeon’s face was red when he pulled back, covering his mouth with his hand as if that would erase it. Yifan looked amused. “You should stop looking so pretty if you don’t want me to bend you over one of these beds right now.”

Junmyeon straightened, quickly stepping back. “I’m going to try and figure out dinner.” He turned, but before he walked out of the room, he turned back and said, “I think Sehun and Tao are going to a movie tonight.”

He shut the door before Yifan could say he would be there, but Yifan knew Junmyeon would be expecting him in the empty room, and he was only too glad to oblige.

-

“You’re always so loud,” Yixing murmured into Luhan’s damp hair.

Luhan hummed. “Hopefully Kyungsoo heard. Fucker.”

Yixing shook his head. “He’s probably too busy having sex with Jongin.”

“Fucker,” Luhan repeated. “Kyungsoo is such a little bitch, I bet Jongin tops.”

“I just topped you.”

“I actually think I was on top.”

“You know what I mean. I bet you and Kyungsoo are similar in bed.”

Luhan shoved him. “Shut the fuck up. I am definitely better. I’ve had way more sex.”

“Only because you’re an insatiable minx,” Yixing snorted.

 “I love it when you talk dirty.”

Yixing rolled his eyes. Luhan grinned at him. “You know who I’ve heard talks dirty?”

“No.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Are you on this again? He’s turned you down more times than I can count.”

“He has not. He wants me.”

“You’re in denial.”

Luhan leaned forward and kissed him hard. Yixing’s fingers lifted to sift through the back of the other boy’s head, but Luhan pulled back before he could find a grip. “You’re probably right,” Luhan said, looking distracted.

Yixing let his hand drop from his neck. “Stay away from Chanyeol.”

“Would you get jealous, Yixing?” Luhan said, wrinkling his nose up at him playfully.

“I’ve detoxed jealousy from my body after meeting you,” Yixing said, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Luhan smiled at him. “You’re cute.”

“And you’re going to try, aren’t you?”

“Shh,” Luhan said. He leaned forward and kissed him again, and this time, Yixing’s dug his fingers into the back of his neck and squeezed.

-

Minseok covered his mouth with his hands as he watched Jongdae nearly fall over on the spot, literally tripping over his own feet as he tried to copy the dance move as Minseok did it.

“Fuck,” Jongdae growled. “This is impossible.”

“Nah, it’s not. Try again,” Minseok said, grinning at Jongdae.

“Just so you can laugh? I don’t think so.”

“If you try again, I’ll try and sing one of your lines from our songs.”

“Says the winner of the high note battle.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Minseok folded his fingers behind his head, making a show of looking immensely pleased with himself. Jongdae rolled his eyes at him, but tried again anyway, this time keeping his balance the entire way through.

Minseok was still grinning. “That’s good. But now your arms are all over the place.”

“Well, I’ve got about six different things I’m trying to do and I’m not even singing yet.”

Minseok stepped forward, reaching out and circling his fingers around Jongdae’s arms. “Do the steps, slowly. I’ll move your arms.”

Jongdae chuckled. “Are you trying to come onto me?”

Minseok shook his head at him, laughing as well. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Jongdae’s grin was sly. “Oh, what, you wouldn’t want to?”

Minseok shook his head, kicking the front of Jongdae’s shoes with his own toes. “Move your feet.”

Jongdae began to move slowly. “I think it would be fun.”

“Not happening,” Minseok said, following Jongdae as he stepped to the side and bent down. The younger boy practically purred at him when Minseok pulled his arms behind his back.

“Quit that, it’s the move.”

“I think you just like being in control.”

“Keep moving your feet, Jongdae.”

Jongdae straightened, stepping back and to the side a mockup of a quick succession, letting Minseok control the movement of his arms. “I guess you already have _your_ hands full with Luhan and Yixing.”

Minseok looked at him dryly. “Maybe you should start singing now.”

“I think I need you to control me a little more.”

Minseok looked Jongdae square in the face for a moment before tightening his grip on Jongdae’s arms and twisting him around hard so that his back was pressed flushed against Minseok’s front.

“Like this?” he whispered against his neck.

Jongdae was so surprised that he was still thinking of a retort when Minseok let go.

“Now, without my help,” Minseok said. Jongdae glanced back at him, and Minseok smirked at the flush in his cheeks. “I thought you wanted controlling? Do it. Now.”

-

Chanyeol looked up at Yixing as he sat down on the couch next to him. He offered him the remote, but Yixing shook his head. “Don’t care.”

Chanyeol shrugged, keeping it on the same sitcom.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Yixing asked.

“Went to the studio. Luhan?”

“Don’t know,” Yixing asked, sinking lower into the couch. He reached for the remote. “On second thought, can I have that?”

“Uh, sure,” Chanyeol said, handing it over. He frowned at Yixing and was opening his mouth to say something when another body plopped down on the couch very close to him. He scooted over, ready to see Baekhyun and blinking when it was Jongin.

“Luhan is in the kitchen,” Jongin said, giving Yixing a puzzled look.

“Oh,” Yixing said, pressing the channel button on the remote. His eyes were glued to the TV set.

Jongin and Chanyeol glanced at each other, and in doing so, Chanyeol noticed the purpling mark on Jongin’s neck. He grinned at him and tapped his own neck.

Jongin did not blush, as Chanyeol expected, but smirked in return, shifting his weight so that he was facing Chanyeol more fully, his neck exposed in a way that displayed the hickey openly.

Chanyeol was not sure how to respond. “Have fun?” was all he could manage.

Jongin ran his fingers over his lips and down the skin of his neck. Chanyeol could not quite believe what he was looking at, and had to stop himself from glancing over his shoulder to see if Kyungsoo was in the room, especially when Jongin answered his question.

“It’s a lot more fun when you aren’t afraid to bite.”

_What._

“Luhan told me you—uh—liked—biting.”

Brilliant. That’s what came out of his mouth.

A dip in the couch almost made Chanyeol fall backwards, and he swung his arm back to catch himself on the now empty cushion. Jongin glanced over his shoulder, and Chanyeol followed his gaze, watching as Yixing walked towards the front door, gave them a quick peace sign, and shut it behind him, leaving them alone in the room.

When Chanyeol turned around, Jongin was definitely closer.

“Luhan doesn’t know the half of it,” Jongin said. He then pull his lower lip in between his teeth and bit down on the lush skin, smirking around the movement.

“Are you drunk?” Chanyeol blurted out, inwardly cursing when his voice came out hoarse.

“No,” Jongin laughed, but Chanyeol didn’t trust the glint in his eye, and he wondered if he could scoot back without being obvious about it. As gorgeous as Jongin was, his behavior was giving Chanyeol whiplash and freaking him out to boot.

“But remember the last time I was drunk?” Jongin asked. Chanyeol held his breath as Jongin leaned forward, sliding his hand up Chanyeol’s chest. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against his neck and licking a slow, wet trail up to his ear where he whispered, “You talked about bending me over and fucking me against the door.”

 _Fuck me_  Chanyeol thought. Jongin was moving, and Chanyeol knew if Jongin managed to straddle him like it looked like he was about to, he was going to hold true fucking him against _something_.

“I’m interrupting.”

Chanyeol never thought he’d been more grateful to see Luhan in his life. Or more irritated. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight but his thoughts were in a whirlwind, and the thought, _Kyungsoo will kill me_ stood out just enough to have his ass moving onto the other cushion, several inches away from Jongin, who was looking very put out.

“Uh, yeah, you are,” Jongin said, shooting Luhan a look Chanyeol couldn’t decipher from his angle.

“Yeah, that’s why I said it,” Luhan said. He walked over and without any further preamble, sat down in Chanyeol’s lap. This was doing nothing to help Chanyeol’s growing erection.

Jongin’s gaze was unreadable. He glanced over his shoulder, then stood up and, instead of walking away, stood in front of the pair of them.

“Excuse me” was all he said to Luhan, before planting his hands on the couch on either side of Chanyeol’s head, leaning past the eldest, and kissing Chanyeol squarely on the mouth.

Chanyeol grabbed what was closest, which happened to be Luhan’s hips, and pulled, grinding Luhan’s ass down against his. He distantly heard Luhan gasp as Jongin forced his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol pushed it back with his own, and, remembering the advice he had been given, bit down hard on Jongin’s full lower lip, possibly hard enough to draw blood, and definitely hard enough to bruise. Before he could worry about having hurt him, Jongin moaned into his mouth, pushing forward even more and upsetting Luhan’s perch on Chanyeol’s lap.

“My, my. What have we here?”

Jongin and Chanyeol separated with a loud sucking sound that seemed to make even Luhan blush, and they all turned around to see Kyungsoo standing behind the couch, his expression unreadable.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol said before he could help himself.

Jongin leaned forward again, to Chanyeol’s horror, and pressed his lips against his neck again. “It’s okay,” he whispered, licking another trail up his neck. 

“ _Jongin_ —”

Kyungsoo leaned forward, and Chanyeol only regretted that he hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye to Baekhyun before he died, but all Kyungsoo did was grab Luhan by the arm and yank him sideways off the couch. Luhan looked as if he had been punched in the face. Chanyeol was sure he looked the same.

“Come on, Luhan.”

Luhan was staring at Chanyeol and Jongin in disbelief, but Kyungsoo’s voice seemed to jar him out of his shock. He rounded on Kyungsoo. “ _You_. I have a fucking bone to pick with you.”

“Sounds like a date,” Kyungsoo said.

“I’m gonna kill you.”

Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the bedrooms. “We can talk dirty in private. I’ll even spank you, if you like.”

Luhan looked flustered, which was a first for Chanyeol to see, but seeing as Kyungsoo made it public knowledge he wouldn’t touch Luhan with a ten foot pole, he didn’t blame the older guy. Kyungsoo took advantage of Luhan’s confusion to pull him out of the room, leaving Chanyeol and Jongin alone again.

Chanyeol turned back, ready to demand an explanation, but was met instead with a mouthful of Kim Jongin’s tongue.

“Mmf,” was all he managed. And he thought Luhan was forward. Chanyeol put his hands on Jongin’s shoulders and pushed him away as firmly as he could. Jongin’s eyes were bright, even half closed as they were, and Chanyeol desperately wanted to take his lips between his teeth and bite down again. He could see that the lower one was swollen already from his previous ministrations.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol said. “ _What_ are you doing?”

Jongin frowned. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Chanyeol was spluttering. “But—Kyungsoo—you’re _with_ him, aren’t you?”

“You’re with Baekhyun.” Jongin straddled Chanyeol around the hips. “They’re not here right now. Besides," Jongin leaned forward to whisper in Chanyeol's ear. "He gave me permission."

“B— _what?_ ” Chanyeol tried to sit forward, but Jongin slammed him back against the couch again. “Kyungsoo—he was just—I—d—”

“You know, if I hadn’t heard it myself, I wouldn’t believe the reputation you have about being a fantastic dirty talker.”

Chanyeol made a split second decision, catching Jongin around the waist and swinging him around so that his back fell against the cushions of the couch with a hard _thump_. Jongin didn’t have a chance to gasp before Chanyeol was biting along his neck, pulling roughly at the skin with his teeth and flicking over it with his tongue before leaning forward to breathe into Jongin’s ear, “And if I hadn’t witnessed it myself, I wouldn’t believe how good you are at acting like a dirty little slut.” Jongin’s breath caught, and Chanyeol swallowed it with a wet kiss, pulling at Jongin’s lip with his teeth again. “You like getting fucked, don’t you? Or maybe you don't know." Chanyeol's teeth scraped over Jogin's jawline. "What it likes to get fucked _properly._ Hm?"

Jongin’s eyes darkened, and Chanyeol smirked down at him, his voice lowering even more. “He's so small, but I bet you'd bend over real nice for him, wouldn't you?” Chanyeol reached down, sliding his hand down over Jongin’s erection and up over his ass, pressing against where his entrance was. “You would look so _pretty_ spread open, bet you'd sound so good with a cock filling you up.” He squeezed, enjoying the way Jongin’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. “I don’t know what deal you and Kyungsoo have made, but I doubt it involves me getting anywhere near this.” He dragged his hand slowly off of Jongin’s behind, fingers pressing into the tight muscle with slight regret.

“You are good,” Jongin offered, a grin cracking across his face. He sat up slowly, pulling Chanyeol down for another kiss. His lips were swollen under Chanyeol’s, but it didn’t stop him from nipping at the flesh again, taking extra care to flick over the bitten spots with his tongue.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol breathed, closing his eyes briefly. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back. Jongin made to follow, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Let's stop,” Chanyeol said, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. Jongin looked incredulous too, and Chanyeo tried not to look at the pink color of his lips for too long. “Before I can't stop at all.” He glanced down the hall. “Besides, I doubt Kyungsoo can hold Luhan for much longer.”

Jongin blinked, looking as if he had just realized something. “Oh,” he groaned. “ _That’s_ why.”

Chanyeol’s jeans were really frikkin uncomfortable. He tried to grasp at the distraction. “What’s why?”

“Why Kyungsoo wanted—why he let me—come on to you.”

Chanyeol tried pulling his knees up against his chest, then decided against the position when it made the material pull against his crotch. “Sorry?”

“He’s really got it out for Luhan,” Jongin said. "Who, in case you didn't notice, is trying to get in your pants." He turned back to Chanyeol, leaning forward with a crooked grin. “Don’t think I didn’t want it. Maybe in the future…when Kyungsoo isn’t so possessive…” he pressed his lips one last time against Chanyeol’s, drinking in the sigh Chanyeol let out. He pulled back, looking up at Chanyeol mischievously. “Maybe then you can fuck me just like you want.”

Chanyeol slumped back against the couch with a small groan as Jongin stood up. In his dreams. Baekhyun was going to rip him a new one for still not being able to get it in.

-

“So you fucking knocked over the glass of water.”

“Kind of. My elbow hit it, I think. While Jongin was going down on me.”

Luhan tried to walk past Kyungsoo again, but the little imp was staying stubbornly in place, right in front of the door. “And you thought it would be cute to let everyone think I’d done it.”

“Pretty sure a least some of them knew it wasn’t you. It was just funny.”

“You’re just pissed at me for trying to hook up Jongin with Chanyeol.”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo said, holding up his nails to inspect them. “But I’m over it now. Clearly. I was able to make that work better than you.” He grinned up at Luhan. “You were _close_. But not quite close enough.”

Luhan stepped forward, putting his hand on Kyungsoo’s chest. “Move.”

“And where are you going to go?”

“I’m going to get a pencil so I can stab you through the eye with it.”

“Tempting,” Kyungsoo said, widening his eyes mockingly.

The door behind him opened, taking both of the boys off guard. Jongin smiled at them a little sheepishly. “Yo.”

Kyungsoo looked irritated. “That was fast.”

Jongin shrugged, glancing at Luhan.

“Oh, should I leave?” Luhan asked sarcastically. He shoved past the two of them, cursing under his breath in Mandarin.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin again. “What happened? You can’t be done already.”

“He wanted to stop.”

“He what?”

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo to him in a tight embrace. “It was kind of fuck or nothing.”

Kyungsoo huffed, snapping the door shut. “Damn. He’s good.” He looked at the door. “Luhan is—”

“Who cares,” Jongin said, grabbing Kyungsoo and slamming him back against the door. “I want to have sex.”

Kyungsoo took a look at Jongin’s ruffled hair, swollen lips, and bright eyes.

“You’re right, who cares,” he said, and let Jongin take him against the door. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol they are a HOT MESS


	7. A Little More Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Luhan can't sleep (and Baekhyun is also awake).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uM this chapter is basically just porn with pathetic plot attempts sprinkled throughout. Threesome ahead. You have been warned.

**FRUSTRATION**

“Who have you been kissing today?”

Chanyeol jerked awake, blinking at the curtains covering the windows of his and Baekhyun’s bedroom. It was dark behind them, which meant he had slept through dinner. Baekhyun was hovering over the bed, eyes sparkling as he looked down at Chanyeol. 

“Nn, time is it?” Chanyeol asked, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun’s.

“Midnight.” Baekhyun sat down next to Chanyeol. “You missed a very interesting dinner.”

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol muttered, squinting up at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s eyebrow lifted. “Well, interesting for me. I took note of the hickeys on Jongin’s neck.”

“Oh, God,” Chanyeol groaned, rolling around so his face was in his pillow. "Why are you even awake?"

Baekhyun poked him hard in the back. “You put them there. I know what hickeys from you look like.”

“Biggest load of bullshit,” Chanyeol said into the pillow. He turned his head so he could talk more clearly. “You can’t recognize hickeys.”

“Fine. I asked Yixing. He said Jongin was throwing himself at you.”

“Yes.”

There was a brief silence. Baekhyun groaned. “Well? How was he?”

Chanyeol pushed his hands through his hair. “He was a good kisser.”

Baekhyun waited. When Chanyeol looked at him and shrugged, Baekhyun groaned again. “That’s _it_? That’s all you _did?_ ”

“Sometimes I wonder if you and I are in a healthy relationship.”

“How hard is it for you to fuck someone in this band who _isn’t_ me?”

Chanyeol sat up, nearly knocking Baekhyun off the bed. “I need water.”

Baekhyun lay down on the mattress, crossing his arms over his chest. “No need to get so sensitive.”

Chanyeol was still shaking his head when he walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to see someone else was there. He figured that everyone would be in bed by now, seeing as they had a full day ahead, but there wasn’t any mistaking the slight figure of Luhan leaning against the window, coffee mug in hand.

“You’re not drinking coffee at this hour, are you?” Chanyeol whispered, walking over to him.

Luhan turned and grinned at him, holding out the mug. “Caffeine free tea,” he said back in the same undertones. “Something keeping you up? Other than Jongin?” he teased.  

“I see you’ve recovered from the day’s activities.”

Luhan rolled his eyes over the mug as he drank from it. The moonlight was cutting through the sheer curtains in a way that made his eyelashes look almost silvery as they lifted when Luhan looked at him. “Today is something I would like to erase from my memory, permanently.”

 Chanyeol reached for the mug, and Luhan handed it to him, watching with thoughtful eyes as Chanyeol lifted it to his lips.

“Did you try biting him?” Luhan asked just as Chanyeol was tilting the mug back.

He almost spit the drink right back into the mug, choking it down the pipes of his throat as he pushed the mug back into Luhan’s hands. “Fuck. Yeah.”

Luhan put the mug down on the window sill, smiling up at Chanyeol mischievously. “He liked it ,didn’t he?”

“Why are you asking when you know?”

“You destroyed his neck. Bet Kyungsoo won’t like looking at that.”

“Kyungsoo is more manipulative than you, so I don’t give a fuck.”

Luhan looked delighted. He turned so his butt was resting against the edge of the sill. He paused, then pushed the mug deeper into the corner and out of harm’s way. At Chanyeol’s inquisitive look, he said, “I’m not cleaning up any more glass today.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Sorry you had to do that.”

“Well, Kyungsoo’s stupid plan didn’t work as well as he wanted it to.”

Chanyeol frowned at Luhan. The older boy had a piece of hair stuck out of place by his left ear, and his eyes were dark from the lack of light. “What plan?”

“I think he wanted for Jongin to at least get to third base with you, or something,” Luhan said. He grinned a little crookedly. “Before I got to.” He leaned back against the window, head brushing back against the curtains. “You are quite the hot commodity at the moment.”

“Is this what it feels like to be you?”

Luhan looked away for a few moments, but when he looked back at Chanyeol he was smiling same as ever. “You could not handle being me.” He pushed off from the window, bringing himself closer to Chanyeol. “You probably couldn’t handle me in general.”

Chanyeol’s heart thumped hard against his chest. Maybe it was because he hadn’t gotten relief since the night before, what with Jongin’s teasing and Baekhyun’s absence, and maybe it was the way Luhan was looking at him, a small smile playing on his lips and the moonlight washing what it touched of his skin in silvery, pale light, but Chanyeol swore Luhan’s breath still smelled sweet, even after drinking a mug of tea, and he saw no good reason at the present moment to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing Luhan back against the window as he kissed him.

Luhan sighed softly against Chanyeol, hands creeping up his sides and rucking the material of his sweatshirt in a bunch at his back. Chanyeol kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and lifting. Luhan was quick to wrap his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, pressing their clothed crotches together.

“Knew you’d cave,” Luhan whispered against Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Shut up before I leave,” Chanyeol said, kissing Luhan again and rocking forward into him.

A touch to his bare back made him jump. Luhan’s hands were still bunched in his sweater, but the other fingers were only too familiar and when Chanyeol turned to look, Baekhyun was kissing him, stretching forward on his tiptoes to reach Chanyeol’s lips.

Luhan leaned back against the window, his chest rising and falling heavily as he watched. Chanyeol pulled back from Baekhyun with a small sound of contentment. Baekhyun smiled at him, before cutting Luhan an appraising look. His legs were still locked around Chanyeol’s waist.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and shrugged a shoulder. “Guess he’ll do.”

Luhan _tsk_ ed, looking off to the side with an unimpressed expression that rivaled Baekhyun’s. “If he _has_ to join...fine.”

Baekhyun smiled cheekily at Luhan, and, taking both him and Chanyeol by surprise, he stepped back, leaning against the counter. “Not yet.”

“What, you want us to keep going with you standing right there?” Luhan asked.

“I thought you liked an audience,” Baekhyun said with a leer.

Luhan opened his mouth to retort, but it died on his lips as Chanyeol bit into his neck with relish. Luhan’s head fell back against the window with a soft _clunk_ , and his hips began to move slowly against Chanyeol’s again as the taller boy sucked red marks into his pale skin.

Chanyeol’s finger tightened on Luhan’s hips in encouragement. His skin was ridiculously soft, as were his lips, and there was definitely something sweet about his breath. Chanyeol could taste it on Luhan’s tongue as he stroked it with his own, sucking and kissing on the muscle in a way that had Luhan whimpering quietly underneath him.

“Such a good boy,” Chanyeol whispered into his ear.

Luhan exhaled. “I’m older than you,” he whispered in a husky voice.

“You can be on top, then, hyung. If you want.”

Luhan moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth, rutting his hips forward against Chanyeol’s a little faster than before. Chanyeol pushed him forward onto the window sill long enough to step back and pull his sweatpants down his legs and over his ankles.

“It’s fucking cold,” Luhan hissed as his bare ass brushed the edge.

Chanyeol pulled Luhan off of the sill and turned him around, getting down on his knees as he did.

“Hands down,” Chanyeol whispered, taking the globes of skin and squeezing them. Gently, at first, then more roughly as Luhan let his weight fall forward on his hands. Chanyeol pulled his ass cheeks apart, revealing a puckered, pink entrance. He leaned forward, and only after Luhan groaned in anticipation did he flick his tongue against it, once, twice, and for the third time, he ducked his head down and let his tongue flick up against Luhan’s balls before dragging it up to Luhan’s entrance once again.

Luhan’s moaning was sinful, and Chanyeol was sure he could hear the volume of Baekhyun’s breathing increase as he watched him eat Luhan out, tongue pressing in and out of his entrance with increased vigor. When Luhan started to rock back against him, Chanyeol pulled back and turned to Baekhyun. “C’mere, babe.”

Baekhyun stepped over without question and let Chanyeol pull him down to his knees.

“Listening, Luhan?” Chanyeol asked, dragging his tongue up against Luhan’s hole one more time.

“Y-yes,” Luhan whispered.

Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun is very good at what he’s going to do next.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes a little at Chanyeol, but he sucked a few fingers into his mouth, his erection evident as he shifted. He pulled the digits out with a small pop, dragging one long, pretty finger up the crack of Luhan’s ass, pushing briefly past the ring of muscle at his entrance before slipping inside with ease.

“Ugh—fuck—Baekhyun, you’re lucky—Chanyeol is—such a good— _hn._ ”

Baekhyun crooked his finger inside Luhan, smacking his free hand against Luhan’s ass. “Yeah, sounds nice, doesn’t he?” Baekhyun said softly against Luhan’s skin, admiring the red print his hand had left behind.

Luhan whined softly into his arms as Baekhyun pushed a second finger in. Chanyeol leaned forward, kissing Baekhyun’s neck softly as he worked his fingers back and forth inside of Luhan’s body. “You’re so good at this, babe. Keep fucking him with your fingers.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks were flushed bright pink, his teeth catching on his lower lip as his fingers worked inside of Luhan’s body. Chanyeol kissed him, drawing out a moaning sigh.

“One more,” Chanyeol said against his lips, and Baekhyun was quick to acquiesce, twisting three fingers inside Luhan’s body, tips brushing against his prostate in record time.

Luhan stiffened, hand going down to palm at his cock, but Chanyeol pull at his wrist and said, “Back on the sill.”

“So fucking bossy,” Luhan gasped. “Oh, _fuck_ , Baekhyun—”

“Saying my name now?” Baekhyun said, massaging his fingers slowly against Luhan’s prostate. Luhan was a quivering mess, high pitched whines turning into gasping pants halfway through.

“Should we go in the bedroom, hyung?” Baekhyun asked, teasing a fourth finger at Luhan’s entrance.

“F-fuck—” Luhan said.

“Meet you there,” Chanyeol said, kissing Baekhyun on the mouth.

Baekhyun pulled his fingers slowly out of Luhan, tugging on Chanyeol’s wrist before he went, a silent way of telling him to hurry the fuck up.

Chanyeol grabbed Luhan around the waist and lifted him off his feet, turning and following Baekhyun towards the bedroom.

-

“I should check on Sehun.”

Yifan’s arms tightened around Junmyeon. “Hey. Just because he’s the youngest doesn’t mean he’s a baby.”

Junmyeon was slow to relax back into Yifan’s body. “But he never came back—”

“Good thing he didn’t,” Yifan said with a chuckle into Junmyeon’s back. He didn’t need to see Junmyeon’s face to know he was blushing.

“Yifan,” Junmyeon protested.

“He’s probably with Tao right now. Let them have their awkward adolescent fun with each other.”

Junmyeon shifted. “I haven’t seen Minseok since dinner either.”

“He’s probably with Luhan. Or Jongdae. Those two have been eyeing each other lately.”

Junmyeon groaned lowly. “There is something wrong with all of us.”

“Nothing wrong with sex.”

“I think there is when you’re having it with multiple persons at once.”

Yifan’s fingers gently began tracing patterns into the soft skin of Junmyeon’s stomach. “It depends. Besides, you and I aren’t.”

“But Baekhyun and Chanyeol—”

“They're obsessed with each other, they just have fun experimenting.”

“Well, Kyungsoo just threw Jongin at Chanyeol, like, like he's a _possession_ or something, didn’t you hear Yixing and Baekhyun at dinner?”

“It’s not like Jongin didn’t want to try. Kyungsoo just wanted to get the better of Luhan.”

“That’s ambitious. Don’t even get me started on Luhan.”

Yifan’s fingers were now drawing lines in Junmyeon’s sides. “I thought you told me to give him a break.”

Junmyeon laughed. “You’re right. I guess, he’s just having fun, right?”

“Mm,” Yifan murmured. His fingers slid forward pressed against Junmyeon’s cock. “How about we have our own?”

“Never try and be smooth, ever,” Junmyeon said, his voice breathless with laughter, and a little bit of something else as Yifan’s fingers found a grip on him.

-

Luhan was just starting to protest when Chanyeol put him down on the floor of their bedroom. Luhan swayed, legs buckling. He quickly found support on the bed, turning around to put his palms on it. Baekhyun was sitting next to him, fingers slowly running up and down his own leaking erection. 

Luhan shot Baekhyun a smirk. “Enjoying the show, pretty boy?”

Baekhyun leaned forward, reaching down and yanking one of Luhan’s knees up onto the bed. “I don’t know who _you’re_ calling pretty boy.”

They looked at each other for a moment as Chanyeol watched, Baekhyun’s eyes flicking over Luhan’s jaw line, Luhan’s gaze tracing the shape of Baekhyun’s eyes, and then their lips were touching, hesitantly at first, which Chanyeol found ironic, but they made up for the hesitation in the next few moments, mouths opening wide and tongue mingling visibly, both of them moaning loudly into the others mouth as Luhan’s body rocked forward into Baekhyun’s.

“I really think you’re fucking annoying,” Baekhyun gasped as Luhan’s kissed his way down Baekhyun’s neck.

“Mm, keep talking dirty to me,” Luhan said, grinning into Baekhyun’s neck as his fingers skimmed down his sides, playing with the tip of his cock.

“Ugh, just like that,” Baekhyun groaned, but it was unclear what he was talking about, as Luhan chose that moment to pump his fingers down over Baekhyun’s cock.

Luhan yelped a little bit when Chanyeol grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back.

“Baekhyun, I’m low on patience today,” Chanyeol said, fingers tracing circles into the skin of Luhan’s upper thighs. Luhan shivered, locking eyes with him. “I’m going to fuck him.”

“Right here,” Luhan said, rolling his hips up. “You can talk directly to me, you know.”

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun, who had a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Chanyeol put his hands on Luhan’s shoulders again, flipping him over and pulling him up by the hips. Luhan made a small noise as his torso was pressed against the mattress. Baekhyun leaned over, running his hands through Luhan’s hair before gripping and twisting, pressing his head into the mattress.

“He’s going to fuck you like this,” Baekhyun breathed, bending over to briefly press his lips against Luhan’s lower back. He used his free hand to squirt lube directly over Luhan's hole. He cursed at the cold sensation. 

“You better have prepped me well enough,” Luhan hissed, as Chanyeol pressed the tip of his cock against Luhan’s entrance, now slick with a combination of saliva and lube.

“Aren't you used to taking cock?” Chanyeol said, and Luhan’s indignant noise turned into a choked cry as he pushed forward into him. Baekhyun’s gaze was fixated on the way Luhan’s body took Chanyeol in as Luhan moaned into the sheets, the muscles in his back rippling as Chanyeol fully sheathed himself.

Chanyeol didn’t know what he had expected, but _tight_ was definitely not one of them. Fuck, Luhan was tight, and _hot_ , walls squeezing around his pulsing member.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol said when Luhan moved his hips forward and rocked back against him.

“Cat got your cock or what?” Luhan said impatiently, making to repeat the movement.

“Stay fucking still,” Baekhyun said, twisting his fingers into Luhan’s hair harder. Luhan’s breath hitched, his teeth catching his lip.

Chanyeol chuckled, leaning forward to meet Baekhyun’s mouth in a slow kiss. He began to rock his hips gently into Luhan’s body, and after a few tries, Luhan was whimpering underneath him as Chanyeol’s cock rubbed against his prostate with each forward thrust.

“You want him to go harder?” Baekhyun whispered into Luhan’s hair.

“Fuh, fuck yeah,” Luhan hissed. "Don't know wh-what the fuck you're waiting for."

Chanyeol dragged his fingers down Luhan’s body and, finding a hold in his hips, slammed them back against his. Luhan whined loudly as Chanyeol repeated the motion, crying out when Baekhyun twisted locks of his hair around his fingers, pulling his head briefly up off the bed.

“Is he doing good, hyung?” Baekhyun said.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luhan groaned, voice catching on the last word as Chanyeol’s hips snapped forward and met Luhan’s with a loud slapping noise. "Yeah, yes, fuck."

“Come here,” Baekhyun purred, pulling Luhan’s torso up off the bed. Luhan’s hands, slick with sweat, struggled to find purchase in Baekhyun’s arms, but his nails dug into the skin and he managed to find a balance just as Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed him.

Chanyeol grunted, reaching out and shoving Baekhyun back onto the bed. Baekhyun fell back with a small _ooph_ , trying to get back up, but Luhan was now bearing down over him as Chanyeol pressed into them behind. His pace increased, fucking into the older boy harder with each passing moment. Luhan’s head fell onto Baekhyun’s chest, his teeth scraping against the skin there, whimpers slipping past his lips as his control slipped.

“I—I’m guh—” Luhan said through gritted teeth, right before his orgasm crashed down on him, white ropes ribbonning across Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun arched his back, letting out a little wanton cry, and it was this sight that had Chanyeol pounding mercilessly into the spent body underneath him until he was brought to fruition, Luhan’s walls milking the last of his orgasm out of him before he collapsed, spent, next to the pair of them.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered, flicking a finger through Baekhyun’s hair. “Did you—?”

Baekhyun nipped playfully at his finger, throwing an arm over Luhan’s head. “Yeah. You’re fucking hot,” was his explanation.

“Thanks,” Luhan said, his voice coming out breathless and muffled.

Baekhyun shoved Luhan off him, and Chanyeol caught his body against his chest, shooting Baekhyun a look.

“He came _all over me_ ,” Baekhyun complained, looking down at his chest where the cum was drying.

“Pretty sure that’s what got you to come,” Chanyeol said dryly. He nudged him. “Just wipe it off.”

“It’s all drying. I need water or something.”

Luhan groaned. “Quit being a bitch and get some, then. I've got your cum on me and you don't see me complaining.”

"That's 'cause you're nasty," Baekhyun shot back. He mimicked Luhan’s moaning, which only made Luhan smile smugly in return.

“I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun said, shooting Luhan a sour look before turning and flouncing out of the room.

Luhan sat up, reaching for his pants, which Chanyeol didn’t fully remember discarding. Chanyeol tapped his wrist. “You can stay, you know.”

Luhan laughed lowly. “Nah. I’ve never been a stay the night kind of person, anyway.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. “You and Yixing sleep in the same bed all the time, don’t you?”

Luhan blinked. “That’s—that’s just—that’s Yixing,” he said. He frowned, then shrugged. “Same room. It’s just easy.”

“If you say so,” Chanyeol said, watching as Luhan stood up and made for the door. He remembered how Yixing had left the room today when he’d mentioned Luhan telling him about Jongin’s kissing. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When Baekhyun returned, he hummed at the empty bed and was quick to fall asleep. Chanyeol’s mind, however, was whirling, and, after about twenty minutes, he shook Baekhyun awake.

“Baekhyun.”

“Ugh.”

“Baekhyun, wake up for a second.”

“Be quiet.”

“I’ve been thinking about—”

“Being quiet, I hope.”

“ _Baekhyun_ , this is important—”

“So is sleep.”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulders and pulled him roughly into a sitting position. Baekhyun sputtered, flailing his arms backwards to catch on the wall to avoid falling backwards. He took a moment to adjust, then turned to glare at Chanyeol.

“Are you human? Why aren’t you sleeping right now?”

Baekhyun reminded him of a puppy trying to be ferocious when he got annoyed. “Because I have an idea, and I need your help with it.”

Baekhyun had been in the process of sucking in a breath to say something else, but he paused at Chanyeol’s words. “An idea about what?”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close for a quick kiss. “Knew I’d get your attention somehow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. A Little More Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan is jealous. Kyungsoo still hates him, and Baekhyun wants to makeout with Yixing.

**JEALOUSY**

Luhan’s stomach flipped when he walked through his door to see that his room was still empty. That made Yixing’s absence almost six hours long, considering that Luhan had come back after dinner to Yixing leaving their room, bag slung over his shoulder.

Luhan had touched his fingers to Yixing’s wrist, surprised when Yixing did not pause in his path towards the door.

“Hey,” Luhan said. “You heading out?”

Yixing did not answer, and when it looked like he was going to walk out the door without saying anything, Luhan reached out and firmly grabbed Yixing around the wrist. “Yixing.”

“Yes,” Yixing said, and tried to pull out of Luhan’s grip. Luhan’s brow furrowed.

“What is it?” he said. Yixing roughly pulled his hand back. “Yixing, what the heck?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yixing said. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to preoccupy yourself.”

Luhan tsked. “Where the hell is this coming from?”

“I said it’s _nothing_ ,” Yixing snapped, but meeting Luhan’s eyes, his shoulders seemed to sag, just a little. “It’s nothing,” he repeated in a softer voice. He laughed, the sound dry. “You’re just—being you.”

He took advantage of Luhan’s stunned silence by turning and walking out of the door before he could be stopped again.

He hadn’t been able to sleep. There was never a problem between him and Yixing, and the stiff parting was making Luhan’s skin crawl. Yixing was always relaxed, always taking Luhan’s attitude in stride.

Luhan did not _do_ emotion. He did fleeting feelings in the moment, and did his damndest to make those feelings brief, intense, and pleasurable. The sinking weight in his stomach was doing the opposite of that. It was what kept him awake, and what prompted him to go to the kitchen and look out the window with a cup of tea in his hand, in the hopes that he would be able to stop thinking about the way Yixing had looked at him, the masked defeat in his voice when he said “ _You’re just—being you._ ”

Luhan had never felt ashamed of that before, and he could feel the creeping of that feeling tickling his skin.

 _“Is this what it feels like to be you?”_ Chanyeol had said.

 _Being me_ , Luhan thought dryly, looking out the window _is not what anyone_ really _wants to be_.

But, as he turned back to Chanyeol, it was so easy to turn off those thoughts, so easy to fall into Chanyeol’s warm eyes and soothing voice and forget about emotions and Yixing turning away from him.

Coming back to the present, Luhan stared at Yixing’s empty mattress for a few moments before shaking his head and walking over to where his own bed was. If something was bothering Yixing, he should have the balls to say it to him outright. He was in the middle of pulling on an old, unsoiled T-shirt to sleep in when the door opened, smacking rather violently against the wall. Yixing stood framed in the doorway, the red sweater of his hood up, his cheeks flushed with cold. His eyes met Luhan’s, who raised an eyebrow at him as he finished pushing his arms through the sleeves of the shirt.

“Where were you?” Luhan asked. Yixing shifted, and Luhan noticed that there was a light sheen of sweat over his skin. “Were you dancing?”

“Yeah,” Yixing said, shutting the door shut behind him and casting his figure in shadow. Luhan pulled the covers up to his knees, watching as Yixing dropped his sweater on the floor and fell into his own bed.

_“You and Yixing sleep in the same bed all the time, don’t you?”_

Luhan cleared his throat, the odd knot in his stomach uncomfortable but not as unfamiliar as he wished it was. “Gross. Aren’t you going to shower?”

“I’ll do it in the morning,” Yixing sighed. He turned over onto his side. “Goodnight.”

Luhan didn’t know how long he looked at the back of Yixing’s body for, but, when he finally sank into his own mattress, he wondered why Yixing hadn’t asked what he had been doing awake. Then again, if their friendship was anything to go by, Yixing probably knew, and wasn’t asking Luhan for a reason.

 

-

 

When Luhan woke up, Yixing was already gone from his bed. Showering, Luhan figured. It was something he was glad he’d done the night before because doing so this morning would be near impossible. All of the members were probably scrambling to get ready for the day ahead. He grimaced at the pain in his lower back when he stood, inwardly cursing Chanyeol who seemed to not know the definition of _holding back_ , but his head seemed to be a lot clearer compared to last night and his stomach much more settled. He was thankful because if he was—if he just ignored these weird feelings he was getting around Yixing, they’d go away. Things would go back to normal.

That’s what he was telling himself when he walked into the kitchen and saw Yixing, head close with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He felt his stomach drop, feeling uncharacteristically _embarrassed_ because if they were telling Yixing about last night—

 _So?_ Luhan cracked his neck, continuing his normal pace into the kitchen. _Whatever. Yixing knows that—he knows me. It’s okay._

But it felt decidedly _un-_ okay when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Baekhyun lean forward and snap his teeth into a grin close to Yixing’s face, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously when Yixing shook his head at him and laughed.

The feeling in his stomach was back.

 

-

 

Jongin breathed a sigh of relief when the cameras finally went away. He didn’t think he would have been able to fake a smile for much longer. Across the room, Kyungsoo looked just as relieved, and a lot less concerned with pretending to look happy. Jongin glanced at Luhan sitting next to him on the couch. Luhan seemed to sense the stare, and turned to catch Jongin’s eye before he could look away.

“Hey,” Jongin said, rolling his shoulders back.

“You’re sleeping with the enemy,” Luhan said in response.

Jongin fought the urge to roll his eyes and failed. “So what, you aren’t speaking to me?”

“I just thought I would inform you.”

Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo, who was looking thoroughly unimpressed with what Baekhyun was chattering in his ear. He looked back at Luhan and smiled. “If it helps, we could hear you with Chanyeol and Baekhyun last night, and Kyungsoo is still in a bad mood.”

“Ah,” Luhan said, and although he grinned, there was something weird about the lack of a sparkle in his eye.

Jongin pressed closer. “Doesn’t that make you happy?”

“Anything that pisses off Kyungsoo brings me joy,” Luhan said. He rubbed his ear absentmindedly, no doubt remembering Yifan nearly ripping it off.

Jongin coughed. “Uh, yeah, I’m sorry about the broken glass.”

Luhan chuckled, reaching out and pushing his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “You’re in over your head, little boy. Kyungso is a demon.” He paused. “You did help me clean up, so I guess I can manage to forgive you.”

Jongin snorted. “‘Little boy’? You’d still fuck me if Kyungsoo gave you the chance.”

“So I’m kinky,” Luhan said. His lips quirked in a smile and he leaned forward a little. “That’s not news to you, is it?”

“Luhan.”

Jongin didn’t have a chance to react to Luhan’s advance because of Yixing speaking, to which Luhan’s eyes widened a little bit and his shoulders even seemed to stiffen. He leaned back, turning to face Yixing standing in front of him.

“Ye—” Luhan began, Yixing cut him off by leaning down, tilting Luhan’s face up, and kissing him hard.

Jongin’s jaw dropped open, and if Luhan’s mouth had not been otherwise preoccupied, he probably would have done something similar. Luhan was touchy, and Yixing could be too, but there was something oddly possessive about the way Yixing was cradling Luhan’s face, almost like he was trying to convey something to Luhan through his action. Luhan seemed to sense this, his hands lifting and hovering for a bit, as if he weren’t sure where to put them. His eyes were only half shut as he stared at Yixing so hard he was in danger of going crosseyed.

Yixing pulled back very slowly, opening his eyes at the same speed as he stopped a couple inches away from Luhan’s face and stayed there for a moment. His fingers slowly stroked the skin of Luhan’s cheek and when Luhan blinked, Yixing smiled at him. He straightened and turned to Jongin, who closed his mouth with a snap.

“Hi,” he said, and his eyes were blazing. Jongin resisted the urge to scoot away from Luhan on the couch, watching with tight lips as Yixing walked away from them and over to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was peering at him as if he wasn’t sure what to say or think, and Baekhyun was grinning when Yixing picked up his hand and said, “Let’s go eat, okay?”

“Okay, hyung,” Baekhyun said. He jumped up, intertwining his fingers with Yixing’s and looking over his shoulder to toss a wink in Luhan’s direction before walking out the door. Luhan’s mouth was opening and his brow was furrowed, eyes blazing in almost the same way Yixing’s had been just moments before. When the door closed behind Baekhyun and Yixing, Luhan’s jaw tightened.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows at Jongin before looking over to where Luhan was sitting, gaping like a dying fish. He bit back a snicker, which was easier to do when Chanyeol stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

“I thought you might get a kick out of that,” Chanyeol said.

“Just like you getting a kick out of watching your boyfriend going on dates with other people?”

Chanyeol smirked at him. “You seem edgy. You sleep okay last night?”

Kyungsoo glared at him. “I _really_ hope you wore a condom.”

Chanyeol was still smirking. “If you were worried about catching anything from Luhan, you’re a little late. _Your_ boyfriend was getting pretty chummy with him at the club we went to.”

Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to hit him. “After _Luhan_ drowned his blood in alcohol.”

“Sure, blame that on the reason he was panting after my c—”

Kyungsoo actually smacked his shoulder. “Your boyfriend is the one who would flirt with a cockroach if it looked at him twice.”

Chanyeol shifted back out of harm's way. “At least I top him.”

Kyungsoo worked his jaw. “Only in sex.”

Chanyeol snorted. “What are you saying, exactly?”

Kyungsoo smirked at him. “Ignoring the fact that I’m pretty fucking sure Baekhyun is a power bottom anyway, which makes your definition of _topping_ irrelevant, I top you in everything else.”

Chanyeol bit his lip, failing to hide his grin. He leaned forward, just a little. “How's that? I think you're just pissy because I rejected your boyfriend."

“You are so fucked.”

“Says you.You just want to piss off Luhan and," Chanyeol waved his hands in a vague motion. "Pass Jongin out to satisfy your weird power kink. Talk about power bottoms."

“Shut up," Kyungsoo snapped. He leaned around Chanyeol to glance at Luhan again. Chanyeol followed his gaze. The older boy was leaning forward on his knees, knuckles pressed together as he stared at the ground.

Chanyeol turned back to Kyungsoo. “We’re trying to help him out.”

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard,” Kyungsoo said, and turned and walked away from Chanyeol without another word, grabbing Jongin around the wrist and dragging him out of the room.

“What is it?” Jongin said, shaking Kyungsoo off when the door shut behind him.

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun are trying to help Luhan,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin looked at him for a beat and then burst out laughing at the angry set of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo said, hitting him on the arm.

“ _So_?” Jongin said, choking back another bout of giggles. “You already made him pick up glass for you. Aren’t you even by now?”

Kyungsoo crossed his arms. Jongin pinched him on the cheek. “What do you want me to do _now_?”

Kyungsoo absentmindedly caught onto Jongin’s hand and held it against his chest. “Nothing,” he said, turning around and looking down the hall. “I’ll take care of it this time.”

Jongin raised his eyebrows. “Take care of _what_?”

Kyungsoo smiled at him. “I’m just going to borrow a plan from Baekhyun.”

 

-

 

“What the hell is going on over there?”

Sehun looked up at Tao with a furrowed brow, following his gaze past several makeup artists to Yixing, who was grinning at something Baekhyun was saying. As Sehun watched, Baekhyun reached out, intertwining his fingers with Yixing’s and swinging his arm back and forth.

“What, Baekhyun and Yixing?” Sehun said, already bored with the conversation.

Tao kicked him. “No, look at Luhan.”

Sehun looked up again, this time looking a few feet past Baekhyun and Yixing to see that Luhan was watching the former two with his bottom lip firmly pressed between his two rows of teeth. Chanyeol was speaking to Luhan, but Luhan did not seem to be listening in the slightest.

Sehun looked back at Yixing, and was slightly startled to see that Kyungsoo had joined Baekhyun and Yixing and was grinning widely at the latter, a hand placed loosely on his lower back. Yixing leaned back into the touch comfortably, and, as Sehun watched, Kyungsoo glanced over at Luhan, his smile tilting crookedly. Luhan did not look amused.

“Good question,” Sehun said, turning back to Tao. “I have no idea.” Luhan was usually the one playing games, and the older boy did not seem to like having the tables turned on him. Sehun dully thought it served him right, and, looking up to see that Chanyeol was now exchanging a glance with Baekhyun, he was glad Tao and him were not caught up in the ridiculous situations the older members seemed to keep getting themselves into lately.

 

-

 

A few days later, Yixing was sitting on his bed, fingers lightly brushing over the strings of his guitar. It was fairly early, but his mind was wide awake, and the only thing that seemed to calm his thoughts was playing. Still, he couldn’t seem to forget two things. The first was Chanyeol and Baekhyun pulling him to a corner of the kitchen the morning after he’d stayed the night out dancing late, coming home to Luhan just getting into bed.

“We slept with Luhan last night,” Baekhyun had opened the conversation with.

Chanyeol’s hand lifted, as if he were about to smack Baekhyun over the head, instead opting for a borderline murderous look which Baekhyun returned defensively.

“We _did_ ,” Baekhyun said. He turned back to Yixing, whose shoulders were lowering in an exhale as he looked at them with raised eyebrows.

“I know,” he said. At their blank looks, he said, “When I got home last night, Tao and Sehun were sleeping on the couch.”

They were still looking at him blankly. Yixing sighed again and said, slowly, “Tao’s room is right next to yours.”

“ _Oh_ ,” they both said. Baekhyun grinned and Chanyeol did hit him this time.

Yixing tapped his fingers against the table. “As fun as this conversation is, do you guys want to get to the point?”

“Sassy,” Baekhyun said. He waved his hands dismissively. “Look, I’m sorry if you’re feelings got hurt because we banged the guy you like—”

Chanyeol’s mouth opened and closed furiously. Yixing’s expression remained placid, save for a slight narrowing of his eyes. Baekhyun plowed on.

“—but Chanyeol thinks he likes you the same way but since Luhan is a little bitch, he isn’t going to do anything about it unless he feels threatened. So out of the goodness of our hearts, we want to help.”

Yixing covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers. “Touching.”

Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun in the arm. “You’re such a dick. Christ.”

Yixing rolled his eyes. “And yet, you date him.”

“And yet, you want to date Luhan,” Baekhyun shot back.

Yixing smiled at him. “I don’t want date him. I just want _him_. For myself.”

Chanyeol leaned forward, speaking before Baekhyun could do anymore damage. “You know he wants that too, don’t you? He’s just so used to fucking around that he doesn’t—”

“—realize how pissy he would get if someone else tried to fuck with me,” Yixing said. He smiled mischievously at them. “So you want to help? Out of the goodness of your heart?”

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun. “I think he just wants to make out with you.”

Baekhyun shrugged.

Yixing glanced to the side. Luhan was entering the kitchen. He leaned forward, and Baekhyun did too, smirking animilistically.

“Considering last night’s events…”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

Yixing grinned. “Not gonna happen.”

He strummed the guitar again, jumping back to the present and biting back another smile. He glanced up across the room to where Luhan was still sleeping, the side of his face pressed into the pillow, his mouth slightly open.

Which brought him to his second thought.

Baekhyun had praised him for five full minutes on Yixing’s bold move after they had left the Showtime filming room, talking for another five minutes about the look on Luhan’s face after Yixing had kissed him.

“I mean, I _thought_ you were going to stick to, you know, not kissing Luhan, but that was oddly brilliant.” Baekhyun nudged Yixing in the side. “He’s going to be thinking about you constantly.”

 _That makes two of us_ Yixing had thought, brushing his fingers over his lips. Kissing Luhan would probably be the easiest part of the day, and Baekhyun was lucky Yixing hadn’t caved and convinced Luhan to have sex on the couch then and there. Not that it would have taken much convincing. He wanted him, in a bad way, and he was tired of seeing other people, like Minseok, or Jongin, or Chanyeol, getting him too.

 Yixing swallowed, plucking at a string on his guitar as he looked up at Luhan again. His hair was falling over his forehead, soft and unstyled and begging to be touched.

Yixing pulled his fingers over the strings again. This plan better work, he thought. Although, it’s not like he wasn’t enjoying the attention, and not like he wasn’t enjoying giving Luhan a taste of his own medicine. The kid could use a wake up call. He was in the middle of trying not to laugh as his fingers played out a random tune when the door opened.  

Pressing his palm against the strings to silence them, Yixing kept his expression controlled as Kyungsoo stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him silently. He looked over at Luhan’s bed and smiled when he saw him sleeping, then walked across the room and sat down next Yixing on the bed.

“Please, come in,” Yixing said.

Kyungsoo smirked at him. Yixing carefully lifted his guitar and put it on the ground, pushing it under his bed and out of harm’s way.

“You can keep playing. It’s pretty,” Kyungsoo said.

“I know you’re just here to piss him off,” Yixing said back.

“So why haven’t you told me to leave yet?”

Yixing smiled and leaned closer.

 

-

 

The first thing Luhan came to be aware of was that his mouth was open. His head shifted against the pillow as he closed it, feeling the dregs of sleep trying to pull him back under.

“ _Sh_.”

His eyes were still closed, and his brain was working at the speed level of dripping molasses, so it took him a few minutes to register the soft whispering and hushed giggles as voices outside of his head.

_What the hell is Yixing doing?_

“You…hard,” he heard a voice that was _not_ Yixing whisper.

Luhan stiffened, his brain short circuiting with the speed of which it woke up. He hoped to God he was missing some words from that sentence.

“… _quiet_ ,” was the broken, hushed response from Yixing.

“He’s asleep.”

 _What. The fuck. Is Kyungsoo doing in_ our _room?_

There was some more, inaudible whispering and then a stifled laugh. Luhan tried very hard not to curl his hand into a fist over the blanket.

“Turn around,” he heard Kyungsoo whisper.

There was some shuffling and the creakings of the bed springs to accompany it. Luhan’s breath was definitely coming a little faster, and he was imagining various ways of ripping Kyungsoo’s balls off when he heard Yixing moan.

He sat up so fast that his hip cracked and the pillow was knocked off his bed as his arms jerked to push himself into a sitting position. His hair was probably sticking up in an embarrassing way where it had been pressing against the pillow but he couldn’t be bothered to shake it back into place as he glared across the room at Yixing’s bed.

Yixing’s back was facing Kyungsoo, whose knees were spread on either side of Yixing’s hips. His hands were under Yixing’s shirt and Yixing’s head was tilted almost entirely to the right, elongating and exposing the pale skin of his neck as Kyungsoo’s hands pressed hard into his back.

They were already looking around at him, but it didn’t stop Luhan from snapping, “Excuse me.”

Kyungsoo smirked at him. “No.”

Luhan did not fight his fingers from curling into a fist this time. “Excuse _you_ then.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said. His arms tensed as he dug his fingers into Yixing’s back. Yixing made a pleased little sound in response.

“Kyungsoo, get the fuck out of my room.”

Kyungsoo pushed his hands further up Yixing’s back, rucking up the material of his shirt and exposing the skin of his lower back. “This isn’t just _your_ room.”

“That feels good,” Yixing said over his shoulder to Kyungsoo as the other boy’s fingers dug into the skin of his shoulder.

“You two fucking woke me up,” Luhan said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"We weren't fucking  _yet_."

Luhan discovered it was possible to choke on air. 

Yixing blinked at him. “We were trying to be quiet.”

Swallowing hard, Luhan pulled the pillow up off the ground. Kyungsoo’s fingers were still massaging into his back. When Yixing gasped, Luhan stood up and said, “Kyungsoo, don’t you have a boyfriend you can go molest?”

“Don’t you have the entire rest of the band to go hump?”

“Yixing, get him out of the the room before I kill him.”

“Luhan,” Yixing whined. His voice was soft and breathless. “Just a little longer. I’m sorry we woke you up.”

“It might be easier if you take your shirt off,” Kyungsoo said into Yixing’s neck, causing Yixing to shiver and giggle.

Before Kyungsoo could respond, the pillow in Luhan’s grip was smacking into his face. Yixing jumped as Kyungsoo fingernails scraped against his back as he tried to find a purchase to stop his head from knocking into the wall.

“ _His neck is sensitive!_ ” Luhan snarled before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

 

-

 

Minseok was in the middle of pulling his underwear up over his ass when the door to the bathroom banged open behind him. He pulled up his boxers so fast he almost hurt himself, whirling around to yell at the culprit.

“ _Aish don’t you knock?_ ”

 Jongdae choked on a laugh, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. “If you didn’t want to be walked in on, you would have locked the door.”

Minseok threw his damp towel at Jongdae’s smug face. “Get out.”

Jongdae smirked, but whatever he would have done next was interrupted by Luhan barreling into him from behind.

“Oi, I need to talk to you,” Luhan said to Minseok.

“Can’t this wait until I’m wearing pants?”

“No, leave them off,” Jongdae said.

Luhan turned his head, looking at Jongdae as if he were only just noticing him. “Do you mind?”

“Do _you_?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Luhan said through gritted teeth. He poked Jongdae in the chest. “I said I need to talk to him.”

“Okay,” Minseok said, and hobbling forward with one leg half in his pants, he slammed the door in both of their faces.

Luhan huffed, but did not seem very interested in staying to pursue the matter, instead choosing to turn and continue on down the hall, his feet coming down hard on the floor.

Jongdae leaned back against the door, following the older boy’s progress and was wondering what he had been so intent on talking to Minseok about when Chanyeol opened his door a few feet to the right. He raised his eyebrows at Jongdae.

“What’s going on?”

“Luhan is PMSing,” Jongdae said.

Chanyeol surprised him by smiling. “Is he?”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “What did you and Baekhyun do to him?”

“Nothing!” Baekhyun’s indignant voice came from inside the room.

“Well, he’s been a lot bitchier than usual, and not even in the flirty way.”

Chanyeol’s fingers readjusted on the doorframe as he looked at Jongdae thoughtfully. “Baekhyun, have you noticed Luhan being bitchy?”

Baekhyun’s head popped up under Chanyeol’s arm. He stuck out his tongue at Jongdae before saying, “Luhan is always a bitch.”

The door to Yixing and Luhan’s room at the end of the hall opened. Kyungsoo and Yixing walked out of it, looking immensely pleased with themselves. Baekhyun pushed against Chanyeol’s side to see them better as they stopped next to him. His eyes narrowed.

“Did we hear you guys talking about Luhan?” Kyungsoo asked pleasantly.

“Fuck off,” Baekhyun said. “What the fuck did you do to piss him off now?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, said, "What did  _I_ do?" and walked past them, disappearing as he turned up into the stairwell. 

The bathroom door opened then, revealing a fully dressed Minseok. He quirked an eyebrow at Yixing before looking towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun framed in their doorway. He pushed a hand through his damp hair, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes as he did so.

“You two are poisonous,” he said. Baekhyun smiled innocently, and Minseok exhaled, bunching his clothes under one arm as he brushed close by Jongdae to walk away.

Jongdae’s gaze followed him for a second longer than was appropriate. “I think he has a point.”

“You just want his dick,” Baekhyun said bluntly.

Jongdae gave Baekhyun a dry look. “And what motivates you in your daily life?”

Baekhyun’s right eye twitched a little. “Touché.”

 

-

 

Minseok cornered Luhan glaring at the microwave in the back of the kitchen after he had put his clothes away.

“Hey,” Minseok said, and Luhan jumped a little bit, tearing his eyes away from the revolving noodles to look at Minseok.

“You’re so creepy,” Luhan grumbled, turning back to the microwave.

“And _you_ seem a little agitated,” Minseok answered, shifting his weight to lean on the counter.

Luhan did not look at him. “I am not agitated.”

“He said, sounding agitated.”

“Go away.”

Minseok tried not to smile. “But you wanted to talk to me.”

“I changed my mind,” Luhan said, tapping a finger against the microwave door.

Minseok raised an eyebrow. “Ahuh. And it has nothing to do with the way everyone and their mother has been all over Yixing?”

As if on a cue, there was a loud peal of laughter from the sitting room. Minseok raised an eyebrow, glancing back in the direction of the noise as another giggle joined it. Baekhyun and Yixing’s laughs were easy to identify. 

“ _No_ ,” Luhan said. The microwave dinged and he pulled the door open, reaching in for his food. “I do what I want and Yixing does the same and neither of us is bothered by it.”

“Except he’s never seemed like he was going to fuck anyone except you, up until now.”

Luhan grabbed a pair of chopsticks from on top of the microwave and stabbed them into the bowl. “Which is why he ought to go for it and why I am staying out of it.” He twisted the noodles around his utensils and lifted the food to his mouth, puckering his lips as he blew off the steam. “Do you want to have sex later?”

Minseok crossed his arms. “No. You aren’t going to avoid this that easily this time.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes at him, chopsticks still raised a few inches from his mouth. Minseok stepped forward and sucked the uneaten noodles into his mouth, eyes twinkling.

“You like having sex with me,” Luhan said in argument, pulling his chopsticks back.

“Sure,” Minseok said. “But I don’t think you can say the same. At least, not past the physical shit.” He leaned forward, trying to get another bite of Luhan’s food, but Luhan released the noodles he had picked up and batted Minseok away with the chopsticks.

“Go away,” he said, sounding doubly irritated, but when Minseok did not budge, Luhan took it upon himself to huff loudly again and walk out of the kitchen himself.

 

-

 

The force with which Luhan barreled into Chanyeol was surprisingly brutal considering his smaller form. Chanyeol stumbled back, his hands flying forward and grabbing onto Luhan’s arms as something wet, hot, and oddly slimy splashed over his chest and slid over his arms.

“Hey,” he gasped, fingers squeezing into Luhan’s skin briefly before he pulled them back, waving his arms wildly. “Ow! Fuck!”

“Fuck!” Luhan echoed as his bowl flew out of his hands and smashed all over the floor, getting noodles, hot water, and white glass all over their feet. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Chanyeol flicked his hands out, shaking off the noodles sticking to his arms. He grimaced as Luhan grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it out, flapping it around in a sad effort to dry the huge wet spot on the front.

“What’s the rush?” Chanyeol said, pinching a noodle delicately between two fingers and dropping it on the floor.

“I’m hungry,” Luhan said. He shoved the chopsticks in the back pocket of his pants, staring down at the broken glass. “This has to be a joke.”

“I like jokes.” Baekhyun poked his head into the hallway from the sitting room, dragging a bemused looking Yixing into the hall behind him. He glanced down at the mess, then back at Luhan. “Wow. You really like smashing things, don’t you?”

For a wild moment, Chanyeol thought that Luhan was going to lunge at Baekhyun. He looked at him for a moment, his face unreadable, and then he gripped the ends of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

Chanyeol covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to snort, as Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and Yixing smirked.

“What,” said Baekhyun, “are you doing?”

Luhan tossed the shirt at Baekhyun. “It’s wet,” he said as he picked his way through the glass towards the end of the hall.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun pulled the shirt off of his head.

“I’m going to get a broom,” Luhan called over his shoulder.

They watched his retreating back until he turned out of sight. Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and Yixing.

“Do you think we— _you—_ might be overdoing it?” he said.

Baekhyun grinned at him, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s waist and hugging him close. “Whatever are you talking about?”

Yixing turned smoothly in Baekhyun’s arms and pressed close to his face, smiling as their noses brushed. “He must think we’re teasing Luhan too much.”

“Teasing _Luhan_?” Baekhyun gasped, cutting Chanyeol a quick look as he grinned. “The _nerve_.”

“They probably heard you guys laughing in China.”

“I resent that,” Yixing said.

Chanyeol stepped forward and tugged Yixing back by his neck collar.

“Hey, you should watch how you touch your hyung,” Baekhyun admonished.

“You seem to like it just fine,” Chanyeol said dryly, pinching Baekhyun on the side. Baekhyun scowled at him.

“I think,” Chanyeol said, releasing Yixing and checking the end of the hall to make sure Luhan wasn’t coming back yet. “That you’ve got his attention already. All you’re doing now is pissing him off. And getting hot noodles spilled all over me.”

Baekhyun tsked. “Why don’t you go tell _Kyungsoo_ to back the fuck off.”

“I don’t think we should do that,” Yixing said.

Baekhyun looked at him. “I think you’re enjoying the attention.”

“Of course I am."

Chanyeol shook his head, waving his hands around haphazardly. “Kyungsoo is just—being a sore loser and wants to annoy Luhan.”

Baekhyun made a noise of distaste, reaching out and pulling a stray noodle from his shoulder. “That little bitch thinks he can piss off Luhan more than I can is what it is.”

“Don’t even try and turn this into a competition,” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun.

Yixing looked delighted. “Why not?”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at Yixing. “You and Luhan are perfect for each other.”

“Ouch,” Baekhyun said. Yixing's eyes glinted. 

“I need a shower,” Chanyeol said. He could hear footsteps drawing closer. "I think you should ease off, seriously."

“I still think we should make out,” Baekhyun said, tugging Yixing close to him.

“I still think you and your boyfriend should have kept Luhan out of your bed,” Yixing said back

 

-

 

Jongdae looked up from his phone when Minseok came into the room, laughing to himself.

“What’s going on out there?” Jongdae asked, glancing at what he could see of the hall before the door shut behind Minseok. His eyes narrowed. “Is that—why isn’t Luhan wearing a shirt?”

Minseok locked his hands behind his neck and tilted his head back. “Take a guess.”

Jongdae snorted. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

Minseok grinned at him. “I thought you would, since you lost it to him and everything.”

Jongdae put his phone down. “I thought you’d know, since you’re currently fucking.”

Minseok’s eyebrow quirked. “Do I detect a hint of…jealousy?”

Jongdae’s tongue poked up to press against the front of his teeth as he turned his narrowed eyes to meet Minseok’s. “I don’t know. Do you?”

Minseok, his fingers still locked behind his neck, sauntered over to where Jongdae sat on his bed, bending at the waist so his face was inches from Jongdae’s. “I think so,” he said, his grin pulling at the corners to turn into a smirk.

Jongdae did not lean back, putting his lips, which were pulling into a grin of their own, dangerously close to Minseok’s. “I hope that isn’t a problem,” he said, before reaching up and yanking Minseok’s face down a few inches closer and angling his head just right so their lips crushed together.

Minseok’s reaction took him off guard. He hadn’t known what he’d been expecting. Maybe for Minseok to be a little stunned at least, before returning the kiss or pulling back.  He hadn’t thought that Minseok would instantaneously open his mouth over his to moan as he sat down hard in his lap, legs locking around Jongdae’s waist as he grinded down over his crotch.

Well, fuck. Jongdae wasn’t complaining, Minseok’s teeth were pulling hard at upper lip, as he rocked into his body, his fingers now locked around Jongdae’s neck as he pushed his tongue into the older boy’s mouth, hands scrabbling at Minseok’s waist and gripping the material of his shirt hard to pull him down harder on his lap. The older boy’s hair was freshly washed from his shower, and the smell of his shampoo was making Jongdae dizzy, some weird, beautiful cominbation of spices and tangerines.

Minseok was making low, groaning noises into his mouth as his teeth scraped over Jongdae’s tongue, his hips moving more erratically over Jongdae’s as he pressed forward into his body. Jongdae’s head was tilted back at a painful angle, something he didn’t really mind all that much, not when Minseok’s nails were digging into the back of his neck and his mouth was suckling at his lower lip, but he was seconds away from being shoved into the mattress, and just as his upper body was falling back, Minseok pushed off of him, sliding fluidly off of his lap and planting his feet on the floor.

Jongdae tried to cover his shocked, wheezing gasp as he lurched back up into an upright position, staring as Minseok rolled his shoulders back and turned towards the door.

“ _Where_ are you going?” Jongdae said. His voice did not come out in a screech. No, it did not.

“There’s a show coming on that I want to watch,” Minseok said breezily, putting his hand on the doorknob. Opening it, he looked over his shoulder to smirk at Jongdae and said, “I hope that isn’t a problem,” before snapping the door shut behind him.

 

-

 

When Luhan was finished removing the mess from the hall, he walked back into the hallway where he’d left Yixing and Baekhyun hanging off each other. He was damn glad to see that the space was empty and hoped that the pair of them were taking the day off to leave the dorm and get run over by a train.

He shook his head, shoving his fingers through his hair as he put his hand on the doorknob to the bathroom. He knew he was being a hypocrite, but that knowledge did nothing to loosen the hot, coiled rope in his stomach. He almost took the doorknob off the door with the force he pushed down on it to get inside the bathroom, hoping to God the shower would help him clear his head.

“ _Oh_ that feels _so_ good,” someone groaned from inside the _running_ shower and Luhan promptly smashed his foot against the ceramic outside of the toilet. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Luhan shouted and there was a small gasp from behind the shower curtain.

Luhan tipped backwards to avoid face planting in the toilet bowl, nearly knocking himself out on the corner of the door as Baekhyun poked his head out from around the shower curtain just in time to see Luhan’s ass slam the door shut as his weight landed against it.

Judging from Baekhyun’s wry look, this movement looked about as graceful as it felt. It did nothing to better Luhan’s mood.

“Will you and Chanyeol please hurry the fuck up so I can wash the smell of noodles off my skin?”

Baekhyun smiled at him. “Sorry, can’t do that.”

Luhan tried to breathe in through his nose. “You can’t do that?”

“Well, Chanyeol is using the other bathroom and Yixing is enjoying the water.”

Luhan locked his jaw to stop it from dropping when the curtain pulled back a little more and Yixing’s smiling face was revealed, water plastering his hair over his forehead and dripping down over his cheek, catching over the dimple before falling down to disappear on his collarbone, behind the curtain, where the rest of his naked body was. With Baekhyun.

“ _LUHAN!_ ”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the screaming voice that was coming from somewhere else in the dorm. Luhan ignored it ( _but damn, that was fast_ ).

“Get out,” he said, pointing at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked indignant. “I’m showering.”

“Get out.”

“ _LUHAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!_ ”

The sound of pounding foosteps was closing in on the bathroom. Baekhyun scrunched his nose up at Luhan. “But Yixing was about to shampoo my hair.”

Luhan strode forward two steps, slapping the curtain out of the way and digging his fingers into each of Baekhyun’s upper arms right before he yanked him forward. Baekhyun squealed, tripping over the side of the tub just as the door burst open to reveal a very pissed off looking Yifan, who looked ready to walk a runway, save for the constipated look on his face and noodles dripping down from under his hat and sliding down his neck.

“ _Luha_ —” Yifan fumed but Luhan cut him off.

“Here,” he said, and shoved a very wet and a very naked Baekhyun into Yifan’s arms. Baekhyun shrieked and Yifan made a sound that was surprisingly similar in pitch, both of them stumbling back just enough so that Luhan could slam and lock the door in their shocked faces.

He turned around. The shower curtain was pushed almost all the way open and half of it was hanging outside of the tub, dripping water all over the bathroom tiles. The air was thick with steam, but Luhan could still clearly see that Yixing was massaging shampoo into his scalp, head tilted back into the stream, eyes directed at Luhan.

“I think that was a little excessive,” he said, shaking his head back.

Luhan did not think about the fact that he probably looked a little insane, that Yifan and Baekhyun were yelling obscenities from outside the door as they banged on it, that he had no right in hell to be this jealous, or even about the fact that he was still wearing pants. He was slipping across the wet floor and inside the tub in seconds, slamming Yixing back against the wall as his fingers slid in soapy hair til they found a grip, yanking his head to the side with such a force that Yixing let out a noise that was half gasp, half whimper, and wholly involuntary.

“ _Excessive_ —” Luhan was saying before Yixing twisted his head out of Luhan’s grip, grabbing Luhan’s arm and whirling them around so that Luhan’s head knocked against the shower wall. He sputtered, narrowly avoiding choking on a stream of water.

“Fuck _you_ ,” Yixing said, but he was grinning, water dripping from his bangs into his eyes as he stared at Luhan, who was opening his mouth to spit back a retort but Yixing leaned forward and swallowed it with a hard kiss.

Luhan moaned. Christ, _Yixing_.

Baekhyun’s kisses were soft. Chanyeol’s were dominating. Jongdae was aggressive, Jongin was rough, and Minseok was firm. He could think of an adjective for all of them, but Yixing’s were… _Yixing_. There was not one word that could sum up the way his lips caught at Luhan’s lower one, pulling at it before teeth slid over the pliable skin, tongue flicking forward to trace the edges before pushing in and licking at his own, no simple way to describe the way he pulled it back out, tip of his tongue running along the roof of his mouth and teasing his upper lip before it retreated completely, coaxing Luhan’s tongue to follow and continue tasting.

But Yixing didn’t let that happen. He pulled back just far enough so that, with his hands still digging into Luhan’s arms, Luhan could not lean forward enough to keep their lips attached. Yixing’s hand slid up so he could press his arm against Luhan’s neck, keeping him locked more firmly in place.

“Fuck you,” Yixing said again, his voice a hush. He pressed his arm harder against Luhan, only letting up when Luhan gasped for air. “Excessive. Have you met yourself? Where do you think I got my inspiration from?”

“Your inspiration for what?” Luhan hissed.

Yixing’s laughed. “God, you’re such an idiot.”

And then they were kissing again, and this time, Yixing didn’t seem like he was going to stop. His hands were sliding down Luhan’s body, nails scraping into the skin at his waist just before his fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants and pushed down, all the while keeping his mouth moving against Luhan’s, swallowing the older boy’s moans as their erections pressed against each other, skin flushed from the hot water pounding on their skin.

“I don’t want,” Luhan gasped into his mouth, “you showering with Baekhyun.”

“Funny,” Yixing said back, kissing Luhan’s neck as he slid a finger down over the cleft of Luhan’s ass. “I don’t want you showering with him either.”

“I d—” Luhan gasped when Yixing pushed a finger in. “I don’t shower with him.”

“But you sleep with him.” Yixing kissed his clavicle. “And Chanyeol.” Pressed his lips against his neck “And Minseok.” He twirled his tongue around the piercing in Luhan’s ear.

Luhan whined. “I don’t wan—”

“It’s okay,” Yixing said. Luhan’s breath hitched when he shoved in another finger, his leg lifting to lock around Yixing’s waist. Yixing paused, slowing the pace of his fingers. They locked eyes, both breathing heavily.

"But you're _mine_ ,” Yixing said. His eyes drifted down to Luhan’s lips before snapping back up to meet his gaze again. Slowly, he pushed a third finger in, watching as Luhan’s eyes darkened. "You know that, right?"

“Well I’ve discovered,” Luhan panted as Yixing’s fingers crooked inside him. “That I don’t like sharing anymore.”

Yixing bit his lip, fighting back a grin. “No kidding? You threw a pillow at Kyungsoo’s face.”

Luhan tried not to look too smug. “That’s not all I did.”

Yixing pulled Luhan’s face close, making him dizzy with another kiss right before he turned his body around, pushing him forward so Luhan’s hands rested on the wall under the shower nozzle. The water pounded down onto his back. He looked back through the stream at Yixing, who was looking back at him, teeth catching at his lower lip again, and Luhan felt his insides swell in a sickeningly wonderful way, because Yixing was fucking _perfect_ and Luhan didn’t deserve him but Yixing wanted him anyway.

Yixing released his lip. “ _Mine._  Got it, asshole?”

Luhan blamed the hot water for his flushing face. “I got it,” he breathed.

Yixing pushed inside him in one hard, fluid motion and Luhan let out a cry, arching his back as he adjusted to the intrusion. He barely caught himself on the wet tile in front of him, hands slipping down it before catching. Yixing's fingers were digging hard into his hips. 

"Luhan," Yixing breathed, squeezing harder. Luhan gasped, trying to shake his sopping bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah," he muttered back. "Fuck. Feels good."

Yixing took that as a go ahead to begin moving his hips, the sound of them smacking against Luhan's ass loud and echoing in the bathroom. Luhan's moans were even louder, nearly drowning out the Baekhyun's angry yelling from just outside.

"I think Baekhyun is jealous," Yixing said around a slightly delirious laugh as Luhan began to fuck himself back against Yixing, meeting his every forward thrust.

Luhan laughed too, the sound cutting off into a moan when Yixing suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled back, his hips never faltering as he fucked into Luhan. "God, Yixing,  _yes_."

"Louder," Yixing grunted, tugging on Luhan's hair. "C'mon, Luhan." He began to move his hips harder. "Let everyone hear how good I'm making you feel."

Luhan whined. The air was wet and steamy, and he felt as though he couldn't catch his breath, like Yixing wasn't giving him a _chance_ to catch his breath, so he gasped shallowly for air as Yixing fucked him hard and fast, his stomach coiling with arousal.

"M'close," Luhan managed, the words coming out in a weak, high pitched gasp. "Please-please, Yixing, m'yours-fuck me,  _please_ -"

"What do you think I'm doing," Yixing hissed. "C'mon, let me hear you. Let  _everyone_ hear you."

Hot, wet, thick-Luhan was panting for breath, mouth open, not sure if the wetness on his face was from the shower or his own saliva. Yixing's nails scratched marks into his hips as his cock buried itself in his ass, and Luhan's orgasm crashed down on him without any other warning, a scream pushing past his lips as Yixing followed suit with a low groan. His body folded over Luhan's back, his hips stuttering against his a few more times before he stilled. Their gasps were loud, even over the sound of the running shower, and Luhan realized that Baekhyun had finally shut up.

Yixing shifted, pulling out of Luhan who let out a soft sound of protest, pressing back against Yixing's lithe body and closing his eyes as the hot water beat down on them.

"Hey," Luhan said after a moment.

"Hey," Yixing said against his neck.

"M'yours," Luhan mumbled.

He felt Yixing's lips curl into a smile against his neck. "Yours," he whispered back.  

 

-

 

“ _They’re fucking! They’re fucking!_ ”

Yifan looked as if he wanted to throw up. Or kill someone. Baekhyun could not tell which, and it was hard to concentrate on Yifan’s facial expressions when all he could hear was Luhan’s moaning inside the bathroom.

“I think that took like, not even ten minutes!” Baekhyun hissed. He pounded on the door. “Fuck you, Yixing, I thought we were going to make out!”

Yifan glanced at him with a grimace. “Can you please—put some clothes on?”

 _“God_ , Yixing, _yes!_ ”

Baekhyun kicked the door. “ _Fuck you Luhan!_ ”

Luhan’s response was a high pitched whine.

Baekhyun turned to Yifan. “Can you believe them? I can’t believe Yixing took him back so easily, I told him to hold out for a few more days. What a fucking— _Chanyeol._ ”

Chanyeol was just entering the hallway from the stairwell, hair damp from his shower, and he did a double take when he saw Baekhyun butt naked in the middle of the hallway. He looked at Yifan.

“What the fuck is going on?” he said.

Luhan’s moans increased in volume and pitch. Chanyeol’s lip twitched, and glancing at the bathroom door, he said, “That’s Luhan, isn’t it?” He looked at Baekhyun. “I guess the shower plan worked better than you thought it would.”

Baekhyun looked irritated. Chanyeol now gave Yifan a double take. “Uh, there are noodles coming out of your ears.”

Yifan groaned and turned, muttering under his breath as he walked away.

Chanyeol turned back to Baekhyun, smiling ruefully at the expression on his face when Luhan _screamed._ “Hey. You know once they have a few days being exclusive, they’ll probably want to thank you.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at Chanyeol. “You think so?”

Chanyeol grinned at him and in one surprisingly fluid motion, lunged forward, grabbing Baekhyun around the waist and swinging him up over his shoulder. Baekhyun let out a sound that was half a yell and half a laugh.

“Come on,” Chanyeol said. “I don’t know if you noticed, but you’re not wearing any clothes.”

“Are we going to go fix that?” Baekhyun asked, propping himself up on Chanyeol’s shoulder blades with his elbows.

“Nope.”

 

-

 

Tao nearly tripped his way into the common room where Minseok, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Junmyeon were all sitting. His eyes were wide. Sehun hurried in behind him, glancing over his shoulder with an extremely furrowed brow.

“I just saw—why is Baekhyun naked?” Tao asked in a hoarse voice.

Minseok snorted, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, Jongin laughed, and Junmyeon looked as if someone had just told him he had to go kill a baby duck.

“They—what?” he choked.

Sehun nudged Tao out of the way, walking the rest of the way into the room. “Chanyeol just walked by us carrying a buttass naked Baekhyun over his shoulder.”

Junmyeon covered his face with his hands. “Oh my God.”

“Oh, and Yifan’s hat was full of noodles.”

Junmyeon peeked at Sehun from in between his fingers. “N- _noodles?_ ”

“That reminds me,” Kyungsoo said, pushing himself up. “Dinner. You guys want anything in particular?”

“Nah,” Minseok said, sinking lower into the couch. He was looking oddly smug.

Junmyeon shook his head at Kyungsoo.

“Just make what you usually do,” Jongin said, beaming up at him cutely.

Kyungsoo tried not to smile, which was easy when he saw Luhan come into the room, hair askance and wet, followed closely by Yixing. Damn. He hadn’t thought that would happen so fast.

He chewed on his lip as he walked over to the cabinet that held the glass bowl he always used for this meal, standing up on his tiptoes to swing the door open.

**_CRASH_ **

It was lucky Kyungsoo seemed able to develop fast reflexes in .2 seconds, otherwise, he would have gotten glass all over his shoes. From two feet away, he watched with wide eyes as the huge, ceramic bowl he used to mix his ingredients in smashed into pieces on the floor, followed closely by about five glass drinking cups, which crashed in succession onto the tile right after the bowl, one catching on the counter and flipping magnificently in the air before meeting its inevitable end with its fallen comrades on the floor of the kitchen. The noise they made was incredible.

“What the fuck?” he heard someone exclaim from the common room.

He heard a flurry of scampering. Jongin was at his side in moments, staring at the scattered mess of glass with big eyes.

“Are you okay?” Jongin squeaked, looking as if he was trying not to laugh.

Kyungsoo’s neck cracked as he whipped his head around to glare at the members who had come to see what had happened. He was the only one who used that bowl, so he _knew_ that he had put it away far enough back on the shelf that it wouldn’t have fallen out so easily, and he knew that those extra glasses were not supposed to be in that cabinet and hadn’t been there last time he’d put the bowl away.

Junmyeon’s jaw looked in danger of hitting the floor. Yixing was looking around at the mess, his gaze mild. Luhan stood next to him, leaning against the doorframe lazily. He met Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Jeez, that’s going to take a while for you to clean up.”

Jongin had to bodily throw himself at Kyungsoo to stop the shorter boy from picking up a glass shard from the ground and stabbing Luhan in the eye with it, while Junmyeon sputtered about dangerous pranks and a laughing Luhan claimed to have no idea what anyone was talking about. 

 

 

 


	9. A Little More Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol suddenly gives a shit.

**CARE**

Yixing and Luhan were unceremoniously woken up by the lights of their room turning on. It was still dark outside. Luhan groaned loudly, yanking the covers up over his eyes as Yixing grunted “what the” incoherently. Luhan hiked the covers up further, and Yixing pulled his toes back up under them as Luhan turned his body to face the wall.

“Wake up, bitches.”

“Oh my God,” Yixing said into the back of Luhan’s head, covered by the comforter. He squeezed his eyes shut. “What fucking…time?”

“It’s 5:30.”

“Fuck _off_ ,” Luhan snarled from under the covers.

Yixing turned slowly, squinting through his fingertips at Jongdae standing a few feet from their bed. “This is the only time you two wouldn’t be fucking.”

“This is our day off,” Yixing said into his hands.

Jongdae sat down on the floor. “It’s everyone’s day off. I need some help.”

“Oh my God,” Yixing said again. He lowered his hands, sighing. “Is everything okay?”

Jongdae swallowed. “Not really.”

Yixing pushed himself slowly up onto his elbows. “All right. What is it?”

Jongdae glanced at the lump of covers that was Luhan. “I need to get Minseok to have sex with me.”

Yixing’s elbow slipped and a small, muffled snort of laughter came from under the covers. Luhan pushed them down, turning to look at Jongdae. “I hate you so fucking much.”

“Dude, you don’t _understand_ ,” Jongdae said, his eyes wide. “He’s—he’s fucking driving me nuts. He keeps doing all this shit that makes it seem like he wants to, and then he just walks away. _I can’t take it anymore_.”

Yixing let his other elbow slip, dropping fully onto the bed and turning into Luhan’s side. “I’m going back to sleep,” he said as Luhan sat up straighter.

“What does he do, exactly?” Luhan asked with glinting eyes.

Jongdae glared at him with a locked jaw. “He—he just...he turns me on.”

“You don’t say,” Luhan said, putting his chin in his hands. “What’s he do, hold your hand for too long?”

Jongdae’s jaw tightened. “Not exactly.”

Luhan leaned forward. “We’re all friends here. We’ve all slept with each other. ”

“No,” Yixing said from next to Luhan, his voice muffled.

Luhan reached down and patted Yixing on the head. “Well, nearly.”

“Look, that’s why I’m here,” Jongdae said. “You guys— _you_ ,” Jongdae said to Luhan. “You were the closest to him. ‘Til kind of recently, you were like, having sex, weren’t you?”

“And like, sucking his dick too.”

Yixing’s body shook with quiet laughter from next to Luhan.

Jongdae groaned, pushing himself up into a standing position. “All right, fine, be dicks. Baekhyun said he would do better, anyway.”

He was turning around already, but Luhan said quickly, “Baekhyun what?”

Yixing muttered something into Luhan’s leg that sounded like “don’t”.

Jongdae turned a little. “Baekhyun said that you lost your touch, and he could hook Minseok and I up faster than you.”

Luhan’s eyes narrowed. “Baekhyun also thinks he looks cool in snapbacks.”

“You think you look manly,” Yixing said from the mattress.

Luhan smacked him. “I thought you were going to sleep?” He looked back at Jongdae. “Come back here. I can help. Baekhyun is an idiot. I’m the one that last had sex with Minseok.”

“And Baekhyun. Baekhyun said you don’t really know what you’re talking about.”

“He _what?_ ” Luhan exploded. He shifted forward, upsetting the covers and pulling them off of Yixing, who sighed, giving up on going to sleep and turning on his back to stare up at the ceiling. “But you’ve had sex with both of us. You know that’s bullshit.” He lunged forward, reaching out to try and tug Jongdae back towards the bed. “You told him that, right?”

“No,” Jongdae said.

Luhan looked as if he brain were short circuiting, his lips parted stupidly, eyes wide, the right one twitching a little.

“You are going to give him an aneurysm,” Yixing said, folding his hands behind his head.

“Jongdae, _I am better at sex_.”

“I don’t know,” Jongdae said. “I mean, we did it a long time ago. Maybe that’s why you were a little…off.”

“A little _off_?” Luhan squeaked.

“It’s okay, it was still good,” Jongdae said. “He’s good, right Yixing?”

“Mhm,” Yixing said.

“See, there you go,” Jongdae said. He grinned. “I mean, Yixing can’t compare you to Baekhyun, so there’s no way for him to say for sure, but that’s okay, right?”

Luhan rounded on him. “Yixing,” he said.

Yixing looked at Jongdae. “Oh my God,” he said for the third time.

“Anyway,” Jongdae said with an exaggerated groan. “You guys suck. Sorry for bugging you. I'll figure it out with Baekhyun."

He shrugged at them and walked out the door. Yixing thought he might kill him as Luhan gripped him by the shoulders and said, “You have to have sex with Baekhyun.”

 

-

 

Jongdae lurched forward when the door to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room opened under his fingers, was caught and promptly dragged the rest of the way in by Baekhyun.

“Get _off_ ,” Jongdae said, pushing Baekhyun away and straightening up on his own.

“ _Did it work?_ ”

Jongdae put his hand on Baekhyun’s eager face and pushed him firmly backwards. “The confidence you and Luhan put on is such bullshit.”

“So it did work.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Yes. But I really don’t think Yixing is going to go for it. You guys just got them together a couple weeks ago.”

“And they’ve been going at it like rabbits ever since,” Baekhyun said. “They could stand to separate for an hour. Besides, you didn’t think Chanyeol would go for it.”

“What?” Chanyeol said from his spot on the bed. “I told you that I didn’t think Jongdae would go for it.”

“What?” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun sucked his cheeks in, puckering his lips out. “Nothing?”

Jongdae flushed as Chanyeol sighed and turned back to the phone he was holding over his head.

“Well, Luhan is the one that made sure my room was empty for, er, us," Jongdae said, "by otherwise occupying Minseok. And told you to go inside it.”

Baekhyun poked Jongdae hard in the chest. “And I’m the one who has him begging his boyfriend to have sex with me.”

“Isn’t this insulting to you?” Jongdae asked, looking around Baekhyun at Chanyeol. “Jesus, isn’t your dick enough for him?”

Chanyeol flipped him off.

Baekhyun put his hands on his hips. “It’s not like Chanyeol isn’t going to be there.”

Chanyeol dropped his phone on his face. Jongdae clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Uh, so you—I mean,” he paused. “Is it your goal to just sleep with everyone in this band?”

“You say that like it’s a _bad_ thing.”

Chanyeol sat up, pressing his nose between his thumbs as his eyes watered. “Uh, _Baekhyun_ —”

“It’s morally questionable,” Jongdae said.

“I don’t recall you complaining when I was sitting on your dick.”

“Fuck you.”

“By all means, go ahead.”

“I’m—”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Chanyeol shouted, standing up. He bit his lip, lowering his voice because of the early hour. “I am—I thought that _you_ were going to be sleeping with Yixing.”

“ _We_ ,” Baekhyun said, turning around to look at him, “are going to sleep with Yixing _and_ Luhan.”

Jongdae stepped back as Chanyeol stared wordlessly at Baekhyun. “Well, that’s my cue to leave.”

Baekhyun turned around. “Wait, we haven’t helped you with Minseok yet.”

“Oh, I don’t need help with him,” Jongdae said.

“But you said—”

“Yeah, I just think you guys are really fucking interesting,” Jongdae said. He raised his eyebrows at Chanyeol, who was still looking at Baekhyun. “Uh, good luck.” He grinned. “ _I_ don’t need any with Minseok. You two have rubbed off on me, unfortunately. I have some ideas.” He mock saluted them and shut the door.

Chanyeol did not waste any time to hiss at Baekhyun, “A _foursome_.”

“I’ve always wanted to try one.”

“Look, I think I’d rather you just sleep with Yixing—or Yixing and Luhan, whatever—yourself.”

“That isn’t going to work.”

Chanyeol sat back down. His lips pressed together. “I’m not doing it, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun sucked in a breath. His jaw was tight. “You have to do it.”

“I’m sorry?” Chanyeol said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Baekhyun looked away. “You have to do it.”

“Baekhyun, I don’t have to do anything.”

Baekhyun stomped his foot. “Why do you suddenly give a shit? Wouldn’t you rather be _with_ me while I—”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun exhaled sharply. He stepped back, opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but instead, turned on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

-

 

Minseok snuffed into his pillow, frowning against the down cushion as a quiet _click_ sounded in the room.

“Jongdae?” he mumbled.

“Sorry,” Jongdae responded quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

Minseok closed his eyes against the pillow. He could hear Jongdae shuffling around, but even after the noise stopped, Minseok could not fall back asleep. He pressed his nose into the pillow, then turned his head so his mouth was unmuffled. “Why are you awake?”

A door slammed somewhere in the dorm.

“Why is anyone else awake?” Minseok groaned. “This is our day off.”

Jongdae made a small, indistinct noise in his throat. “Everyone in this band is insane.”

Minseok hugged the pillow close to him. “Why are you awake?” he repeated.

“Bathroom,” Jongdae said.

“You were gone for almost twenty miutes.”

Jongdae responded after a beat. “So _you’ve_ been awake.”

Minseok turned over, about to respond, but stopped short when his eyes found Jongdae’s form, standing next his bed across the room.

He was not wearing any clothes. His skin, pale, was easily visible in the dark room, lean lines carved into his arms, down his stomach and continuing unbroken down over his hips and onto his thighs.

“You’re—” Minseok’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “Jongdae?”

Jongdae slipped into the covers of his bed, covering himself from Minseok’s wide eyes.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Jongdae said easily.

It was still dark, but Minseok was pretty sure he didn’t imagine the wink Jongdae shot in his direction.

He also didn’t think he could blame the morning for the wood suddenly in between his legs.

Fuck.

 

-

 

“Luhan,” Yixing mumbled into the pillow. “I’m not sleeping with Baekhyun.”

Luhan had been pulling at Yixing’s shoulders for the past five minutes, unsuccessfully trying to get him to turn over.

“Yi _xing_ ,” Luhan whined.

“Go to sleep.”

Luhan was quiet for a minute. His feet pushed back and forth under the covers. His toenails nicked against Yixing’s shins. Yixing finally turned around.

“Luhan,” he said, and when Luhan opened his mouth to no doubt go into another five minutes of pestering Yixing, Yixing pulled the older boy down and kissed him.

Luhan was stiff for a moment before relaxing into the kiss with a sigh, sliding his tongue into Yixing’s mouth and pushing forward. Yixing pulled his chin back, looked at Luhan, and kissed him softly again.

“You know you’re being stupid, right?”

Luhan knocked their foreheads gently together. A door slammed in the distance. “Um,” he mumbled.

Yixing kissed him again. “You are far superior to Baekhyun.” He smiled a little. “And everyone else.”

Luhan shook his head a little, but he was unable to stop the smirk from dancing across his lips. “You can’t say that for sure.”

“Yeah, I can,” Yixing said with a straight face. “To me, you are.”

Luhan blinked at him before twisting his face up. “You’re such a cheese.”

“You’re such a slut.”

Luhan’s mouth dropped open, but he was grinning when he tackled Yixing back into the bed, ducking his head down to bite at the skin of Yixing’s neck. Yixing let out a noise that was a cross between a whine and a shriek, bucking his hips up into Luhan and knocking him off onto his side. Yixing twisted around, planting a hand on the other side of Luhan’s head and hovering over him.

“You know I wasn’t joking when I said I only want you.”

Luhan’s breath came in small puffs of air, frowning up at Yixing as the dancer raised an eyebrow at him.  Luhan sighed, relaxing against the pillows and running his fingers over the skin of Yixing’s face.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. He raised his head just enough to kiss him.

Yixing brushed his own fingers over Luhan’s lips. “We talked about us not…going off with other people.”

“Mm,” Luhan said. He bit Yixing’s finger.

Yixing pulled his finger back. “So what if we did it together?”

Luhan stopped trying to suck Yixing’s finger back into his mouth. “You mean like Baekhyun and Chanyeol do?”

Yixing fought back a smirk. “Yeah. But,” he said. “Chanyeol has to be there. In addition to Baekhyun being there.”

Luhan’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

Yixing ran his fingers over Luhan’s lips. “I know. But,” he said, pushing a finger into the older boy’s mouth. “Not just yet. Think you can manage to wait?”

Luhan closed his lips around Yixing’s finger, flicking his tongue up over the tip before pulling his mouth off. “I think I can manage.”

 

-

 

Tao knew that, compared to the shit the other members were getting up to, he and Sehun were like 10 year old school girls when it came to innocence.

He didn’t really mind, though.

He liked just running his fingers over the skin of Sehun’s stomach as he slept, and he liked watching Sehun wake up, slowly coming to and pushing off Tao’s fingers as he flipped around so he was straddling his hips and burying his face into Tao’s neck, kissing and biting the skin there.

Okay, he thought, as Sehun’s hand pressed against his cock, maybe it wasn’t so innocent.

He didn’t think he minded that either.

Sehun jerked him off with his lips attached to Tao’s throat, kissing and biting his way down until he was sucking a purpling mark in the skin over his collarbone as Tao came with a low whine.

“I can get you to come in three minutes flat,” Sehun snickered into his chest.

“I hate you,” Tao said, but he didn’t mean it, and Sehun knew that, particularly when Tao pushed Sehun back to return the favor.

“Get to the point,” Sehun groaned as Tao teased the skin of Sehun’s upper thighs with lips and teeth.

Tao rolled his eyes and lowered his mouth over Sehun’s cock in a swift, fast movement that had the tip hitting the back of his throat in point two seconds and Sehun groaning as he threw his head back against his pillow

“You really take it well, don’t you?” he said breathlessly, and Tao had half a mind to bite him, and probably would have if he hadn’t been enjoying the sound of Sehun’s gasps so much.

For all of Sehun’s teasing, Tao got Sehun to come in under three minutes, swallowing down most of it and wiping the white off his lips with the back of his hand. Sehun’s eyes were dark as he watched Tao do this, falling back onto his ass as he sat up.

“Two minutes,” Tao said.

“Fuck you.”

Tao grinned at him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Want to go get breakfast?”

Sehun grabbed Tao’s hand and yanked him forwards roughly. Their lips crashed together a little clumsily, but Sehun soothed where their teeth had knocked together with a gentle tongue. He pulled back. “Okay,” he said.

It was still early, and since they had the day off, Tao wasn’t expecting to run into anyone and stopped short when he heard someone shifting on the couch as they walked into the communal room. Coming around the front of it, Tao’s jaw dropped when he saw that it was Baekhyun, curled up into a little ball, his mouth open and eyes shut fast. His legs twitched against the cushion.

“Huh,” Sehun said.

Tao looked at Sehun with wide eyes. “Why’s Baekhyun out here? Alone?”

At that moment, Chanyeol came through the stairwell doorway, a hat shoved over his head, sweats trailing low on his hips and a jacket covering his tank top and otherwise bare arms. He nodded at Sehun and Tao as he passed, glanced at Baekhyun on the couch, then continued on into the kitchen without a word.

“Uh,” Tao said.

Baekhyun’s eyes popped open and Tao jumped. Sehun raised an eyebrow.

“He didn’t even—” Baekhyun muttered, glaring into the kitchen.

Chanyeol poked his head back out into the communal room and Baekhyun scrambled uselessly to try and get back into his position. His shoulder cracked loudly. Sehun snorted.

“You guys want breakfast?” Chanyeol asked Tao and Sehun, pointedly ignoring Baekhyun glaring at him.

“Yeah,” Sehun said.

“What are you going to make?” Tao asked, glancing at Baekhyun uncertainly.

“I dunno. Come help me figure it out.”

Sehun tugged on Tao’s hand and Tao stumbled after him into the kitchen. When he looked back over his shoulder before disappearing inside, Baekhyun had already gone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello darkness my old friend


	10. A Little More Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //dramatically sings WHAT IS LOVE// I~ LOST MY MI~ND

**LOVE**

After all of the dorm was awake, it took everyone about twenty minutes to figure out that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were fighting.

“I don’t see the big deal. This happens all the time,” Kyungsoo said to Jongin as he mixed the ingredients together in the new bowl Junmyeon had forced Luhan to buy for him.

Jongin swung his feet back into the cabinets, hands planted next to his ass on the counter. “Yeah, but not like this. They barely look at each other. They won’t stand near each other.”

“It’s only two in the afternoon.”

“Baekhyun hasn’t made any sex related comments.”

Kyungsoo paused. “Yeah, I guess that is weird.”

Jongin playfully kicked Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo jumped out of the way, trying not to show his smile as Jongin grinned at him.

“What are we talking about?” Luhan said, dragging Yixing in tow behind him as they walked into the kitchen. “That’s a nice bowl, Kyungsoo.”

“It’s going to end up upside down on your head if you annoy me.”

Yixing and Jongin exchanged barely concealed grins as Luhan held up his hands innocently.

“We were talking about Baekhyun and Chanyeol,” Jongin said, to answer Luhan’s question.

Luhan and Yixing exchanged an odd look, and Jongin had a feeling some weird sort of unspoken communication had just passed between them.

“Yeah, that’s awkward,” Luhan said lightly, lowering his voice a little.

“Did Chanyeol walk in on Baekhyun and you fucking or something?” Kyungsoo asked Luhan.

Luhan had the audacity to look insulted. “Yixing and I are in a committed relationship—” He looked around to glare at Jongin as the younger boy snorted into the back of his hand. “Is that funny?”

“I mean, I don’t doubt you guys are super into each other and all—”

“I don’t think anyone who lives within 50 feet of us does,” Kyungsoo muttered darkly.

“—but I know it’s only a matter of time before you start trying to pull someone else into the bedroom with you. With both of you,” he added.

Luhan and Yixing looked at each other again. “We were thinking more along the lines of a double date kind of thing.”

Kyungsoo’s hand slipped and he almost dropped the brand new bowl onto the floor all over again. It took Jongin a beat longer to register Luhan’s words.

“Oh my _God_ wait a second—”

“There’s no way that’s happening,” Kyungsoo said.

“Not yet, it isn’t,” Yixing said delicately. “We have to wait out this, er, fight thing.”

Kyungsoo flushed. “Wait, you—”

Luhan grinned wickedly. “ _Oh_? Did you think—did you and Jongin want—?”

“ _No_ ,” Kyungsoo blustered, almost dropping the bowl again. Jongin was two seconds from taking it away from him. “No, _no_ , no. _No._ That’s not— _no_.”

“One more no, then I’ll believe you,” Yixing said.

“No,” Kyungsoo said, then looked like he wanted to hit himself.

Luhan snickered. Yixing stretched his arm across his chest. “Doesn’t matter now. They’ll have to work out their shit before we can try and cross that bridge.”

Jongin pursed his lips. Luhan caught his eye. “Maybe you can try and snatch Chanyeol up for a quickie before—”

“Okay, get out,” Kyungsoo snapped.

“I was just kidding,” Luhan protested.

Kyungsoo brandished the bowl threateningly. “Out!”

Yixing tugged on Luhan’s arm and led him out of the kitchen.

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo.

“So, a foursome with—”

“Shut up.”

 

-

 

Baekhyun was lying on the floor of the communal room, head turned towards the TV. Jongdae and Minseok were sitting on the couch behind him. There was plenty of space left, but Sehun and Tao were still squeezed together in an armchair to the side, shoving and pushing for more room but neither actually getting up to leave. Junmyeon and Yifan had left earlier to run some errands together.

“Wher—” Luhan began, but Yixing pinched him hard on the waist. Luhan shot him a disgruntled look, but kept his mouth shut and let Yixing guide him past the others, down the hall, and into their room.

“I don’t get what happened,” Luhan said, shutting the door behind him with a snap. Yixing turned to look at him. “With Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”

“They’ve been acting kind of weird for the past week.”

“Like when?”

Yixing tilted his head. “Like when Baekhyun joked about us ‘committing’—”

“I think the fact that everyone finds that to be funny highly insulting.”

“— _and_ ,” Yixing said, rolling his eyes. “He got touchy with Chanyeol, like usual, but Chanyeol just brushed him off.”

“I don’t remember that happening.”

“You were trying to give me a handjob under the table.”

“Oh.” Luhan grinned. Then, “So what’s the reason?”

Yixing stretched his arms over his head. “The same reason why I said Chanyeol has to be there. I think that they’re just a little insecure about their relationship right now. Let ‘em figure it out before we come storming in.”

“You’re so fucking sweet, aren’t you,” Luhan said. He tugged Yixing closer.

“I try,” Yixing said with a lopsided smile. “You could try to be nicer too.”

“Hey, you just said I was trying to give you a handjob under the table. How is that not nice?”

“You didn’t finish.”

Luhan’s grin was set. “Ah, that is rude. “ His hand snaked down the front of Yixing’s pants. “But I can fix that.”

 

-

 

The guitar pick slipped from between his stiff fingers and landed three feet away, closer to Baekhyun’s bed. Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol put his guitar back on the stand and lay back down on his bed. _Fuck it._

He was able to stay still for about 7 seconds before he was sitting up again. He was too wired up to sit still, to tense to sit down and play guitar. All he wanted to do was drag Baekhyun from the sitting room, throw him on the bed, and have his way with him. Or punch him in the face.

Chanyeol didn’t understand why _Baekhyun_ thought he had the right to be pissed off.  He was the one asking Chanyeol—not even asking—ex _pecting_ Chanyeol to just be willing to fuck everything that moved.

He pulled his hat down until the visor was covering his eyes.  What had Baekhyun asked? _Why do you suddenly give a shit?_

It was a good question. Because he really didn’t care. Not about that. He didn’t care that Baekhyun thought it was fun to wildly experiment. That’s why they worked so well together. That’s what he’d thought.

But there was something about seeing Yixing and Luhan suddenly acting so— _coupley_ that got under Chanyeol’s skin. He didn’t mind that Baekhyun flirted and occasionally strayed. They’d figured out early on that full on monogamy was not going to work with the two of them—and for them, that was okay. For them, that’s what did work. But maybe it was the fact that Yixing and Luhan seemed be so content in trying it that made Chanyeol angry, but he suddenly didn’t want to be there when Baekhyun tried to fuck them. He wasn’t jealous.

He knocked the cap off his head so he could pull at his hair. _He wasn’t jealous_.

Not of Baekhyun, at least. He knew, at the end of the day, Baekhyun would come back to him.

But Yixing and Luhan were so possessive of each other. And the way that they looked at each other now twisted at something in Chanyeol’s gut he hadn’t known was there.

He _was_ jealous. Seeing them together made him wonder what having something like that would feel like—or worse, it made him realize that maybe Baekhyun and he were pushing their luck.

He hated being thrown out of his comfort zone, and Yixing and Luhan were doing just that. So he wanted to stay away. Baekhyun pushing things was no help.

Chanyeol sighed, reached out, and plucked the strings on his guitar. The chord that rang back to him was harsh and ugly.

 

-

 

“Where _are_ we?

Yifan plucked a headphone out of Junmyeon’s ear. “You don’t have to shout.”

Junmyeon winced as his other ear took the brunt of the music, currently blasting _Black Pearl_ by EXO-M. “You didn’t have to put the music so loud.”

“You need to brush up on your Mandarin.”

Junmyeon touched the blindfold covering his eyes, his free ear picking up on a familiar sound. “Is that—are we—” He reached out, trying to find Yifan and hit him. “Let me take this off, please.”

He felt fingers pulling at the knot at the back of his head and the blindfold fell away. The part of his face that had been covered immediately prickled as the skin was exposed to the cold sea air. The waves washed on the shore again, creating the familiar ocean water sound he’d heard.

He turned to Yifan. “We’re at the beach.”

Yifan nodded at him. “Surprise.”

Junmyeon turned around, looking for the car that had dropped them off. “But, how—”

“Quit worrying. I promise, no crazed fans are going to find us, and we won’t get in trouble.”

“But we—”

“ _Junmyeon_.” Yifan put his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders and pushed down. Junmyeon’s legs buckled and he collapsed down onto the sand with an _oof_.

“Ah, maybe I should have put the blanket down first,” Yifan said sheepishly, digging around in his bag and pulling out said blanket as Junmyeon shook the sand off his pants.

Junmyeon paused. “You brought a blanket?”

Yifan let the wind snap it out before setting it on the ground. He tugged Junmyeon over to sit on it, then, once they were both settled, dug around in his bag again.

“If you crack out a bottle of wine, I’m leaving.” At that moment, _My Lady_ switched on. Junmyeon hastily pulled the other headphone out of his ear. The last thing he needed was Jongdae and Luhan serenading the moment.

Yifan laughed and instead, pulled out two thermoses. “It’s tea. Is that neutral enough?”

Junmyeon covered his mouth with his hands, hoping it looked as if he were trying to protect himself from the cold and not hiding his smile. “Hot chocolate would have been okay, too.”

Yifan grinned at him, putting the thermoses down and leaning forward. Junmyeon sucked in a breath, glancing around for prying eyes, but it seemed like Yifan had thought about that. It was too cold for anyone in their right mind to come to the beach, and Yifan had led them to a spot that was half enclosed by boulders. The tide rushed out a little under twenty feet away, and as Junmyeon pulled his eyes away from the water and back to Yifan, he leaned forward the rest of the way to kiss the other leader.

Yifan did not try and push the kiss further, lingering for only a little while longer before pulling back to turn towards the thermoses. His lips felt a little colder without Yifan’s covering them, and he licked them as Yifan handed Junmyeon one of the containers.

“Thank you,” he said.

“It’s hot,” Yifan warned, hovering over the open container and letting the steam wash over the lower part of his face.

“No kidding,” Junmyeon said. He put the thermos between his knees to let the tea cool off a little before he risked burning off his taste buds. He looked back at Yifan, who was already tipping the container back over his mouth. When he pulled it back, he stuck his tongue out.

“Think I permanently damaged my tongue,” he said.

“You’re an idiot,” Junmyeon said. He turned back to the water. “Why are we here?”

Yifan smiled at him. “I thought we deserved some time out of that dorm. _You_ deserve some time to just relax.” He paused. “I also want to be able to kiss you, without you being afraid of a member walking in and seeing.”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to respond, but Yifan cut him off by kissing him again. Junmyeon closed his eyes, reaching up to bump Yifan’s face with a gloved hand. Yifan pulled back, laughing a little at the awkward gesture. “It’s okay,” He closed his eyes, resting his head quietly against Junmyeon’s forehead. “Your reasons are stupid, but it’s okay. Whatever makes you happy.”

Junmyeon sighed quietly, his breath warming the small space of air between them. The sound of the water was soothing and the space around them was quiet, except for—

 “ _She’s my ba~by…”_

Yifan opened his eyes. “Jesus, that’s really loud.”

“I forgot to pause it,” Junmyeon said, his cheeks flushing as Yifan scrambled for the iPod as the next song started, shutting it off just before Luhan could start his verse in _Peter Pan._

“Thank God,” Yifan muttered. He picked up the thermos from between Junmyeon’s legs and dug it into the sand by the edge of the blanket before pulling Junmyeon into his side.

“You’re acting so uncool,” Junmyeon said as he settled more comfortably against him. “Very fluffy and romantic.”

“That _is_ cool, dunno what you’re talking about.”

Junmyeon snorted softly, turning back to look out at the ocean. After several minutes of silence, he said, “I’m sorry. I want to kiss you, all the time.”

“I know,” Yifan said easily. “That’s why it’s okay.”

Junmyeon scooted a little closer. “I just want to be responsible leaders for them.”

Yifan took another sip from the thermos. “You can be responsible, and still be happy. It isn’t as if you’ve picked up skydiving or something. You’re just being with someone you—someone you like.”

Junmyeon picked up on the way Yifan stumbled over the last part of the sentence, but decided not to comment on it. Instead, he said, “I guess I just feel like it makes us someone that they can—look up to. I don’t want them to worry about bothering me with their relationship problems because I might have my own.”

“Are we having relationship problems?” Yifan asked in a mock-panicked voice.

“Shut up.” Junmyeon paused. “Chanyeol and Baekhyun are fighting.”

“That seems to be the breaking news today. Tao texted me freaking out that Baekhyun was sleeping on the couch when he got up this morning.”

“Sehun texted me the same thing.” Junmyeon paused. “Except he said, ‘ _Baekhyun’s sleeping on the couch ha ha ha_.’”

Yifan snorted, falling back onto the blanket and pulling Junmyeon down with him.

“They’ll fix it,” he said after a while. “Baekhyun doesn’t have the emotional capacity to stay angry for longer than six hours. They’ll be fucking by tonight.”

“Yifan!”

Yifan kissed Junmyeon again. “Your tea is getting cold.”

Junmyeon glanced around again. They were really the only ones out here. Scooting closer, he leaned down to say against Yifan’s cheek “Let it.”

 

-

 

“Can we change the station?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He tapped his fingers against his stomach.

“Lunch was disgusting,” he said after thirty seconds.

“You ate that beef in about 2 seconds flat. Who is the disgusting one?”

Baekhyun rolled over onto his side so that his back was facing the couch. Jongin glared at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo glared back, widening his eyes in a silent _What?!_

Jongin turned back to Baekhyun. “Do you want to get off the ground, Baekhyun? There’s room on the couch.”

Jongdae was playing a game on his phone in a beanbag in the corner of the room and Minseok had fallen asleep, chin on his chest, on the other corner of the couch. Sehun and Tao were both tapping away at the screens on their phones, Sehun half sitting on the EXO-M maknae.

Baekhyun shifted. “I—”

“What are you guys watching?”

Jongin jumped about a foot off the couch at the deep timbre of Chanyeol’s voice in his ear. Baekhyun shifted back towards the TV. “I’m fine here,” he said.

“Of course you are,” Kyungsoo muttered. He raised his eyebrows at Chanyeol as the taller guy launched himself over the couch and landed in the middle. Minseok yelped, jerking awake and almost falling off the couch.

“How rude, you woke up Minseok,” Baekhyun said from the floor.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows down at him. He turned to Minseok. “Sorry, hyung. Did you not sleep okay?”

Minseok glanced across the room to where Jongdae was lounging and took a deep breath. “Uh, I had—yeah, no,” he fumbled.

Jongdae smirked down at his phone.

Chanyeol put his arm around Minseok and pulled him against his side. “Go back to sleep.”

Baekhyun sat up and pushed himself to his feet. “I changed my mind,” he said, stepping back a foot before sitting down in the nonexistent space in between Minseok and Chanyeol. Chanyeol grunted as Baekhyun wiggled his butt forcibly in between Chanyeol and Minseok, all but shoving Chanyeol into Jongin as he put his arms around Minseok.

“Sorry,” he said cheerfully, forcing Minseok’s head on his shoulder. “You’re right Jongin. It’s much more comfortable up here. And I think I’m more comfortable than Chanyeol.”

“Jesus,” Kyungsoo said under his breath.

Chanyeol spoke over him. “What are we watching?”

“I don’t know,” Minseok said weakly from Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” Jongin said, trying to get his hand out from under Chanyeol’s butt.

“Woohyun just found out Minyeon was two timing him and him and Taejun are going to work together to get back at her except Minyeon was only two timing them because her stepmother forced her to, because she wanted to steal files from Taejun’s dad that are vital to her evil plans,” Jongdae said.

Everyone turned to look at him. Jongdae flicked at the screen of his phone, then looked up. “They could have done better than the evil stepmother cliché, if you ask me.”

Jongin opened his mouth, then shut it again. Minseok tried to lift his head. “But how did she force Minyeon to do that?”

“This is too complicated,” Jongin complained.

“That’s why I told you to change the channel,” Baekhyun said, trying to pull Minseok back down.

“Maybe he didn’t _want_ to change the channel,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun yanked Minseok down. “ _Everyone_ wanted him to change it,” Baekhyun said through gritted teeth.

“That doesn’t mean he had to do it."

“I think he should change it too,” Jongin offered weakly, earning a whack on the head from Kyungsoo.

“Thank you, Jongin,” Baekhyun said as Minseok’s head knocked against his shoulder.

“Is Baekhyun more comfortable, Minseok?” Chanyeol asked sweetly.

“It’s very nice of you to _care_ , Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol finally looked at Baekhyun. “Stop forcing him to sleep on you.”

“Would you rather he sleep _with_ me instead?”

Chanyeol stood up, causing Jongin’s head to knock into Kyungsoo chin and almost flipping Baekhyun onto Minseok’s lap.  “Fuck. You are so fucking frustrating.”

“ _Would you rather I—_ ”

“ _Sleep with him then!_ ” Chanyeol shouted. “What’s the fucking _problem?_ ”

“Oh, I called this happening,” Kyungsoo said to Jongin. Jongin didn’t have a chance to scold him, scooting out of the way as Baekhyun scrambled off of Minseok’s lap to point furiously at Jongdae, who had his hand pressed to his mouth. “Jongade is trying to fuck Minseok is the problem!”

Minseok coughed and Jongdae briefly closed his eyes.

“Try again,” Chanyeol said.

“ _No_ ,” Baekhyun snapped. “Why don’t you tell me _your_ fucking problem instead?”

Sehun and Tao’s fingers were frozen over their phones. Kyungsoo was biting down on his finger, and Jongin was nibbling anxiously on his knuckles. Jongdae’s hand was still pressed to his mouth, and Minseok’s mouth was hanging open a little as he watched them.

“My _problem_ ,” Chanyeol seethed. “Is that you are a self-entitled, _spoiled,_ infuriating little shit who thinks everything you want should just _happen_ without any question, without any hesitation, and you’ve got no consideration for anyone else’s feelings and—”

“ _You don’t care!_ ”

Chanyeol snapped his mouth shut, glaring at Baekhyun, who was flushed in the face and bright in the eyes.

“What?” Chanyeol said stiffly.

“My problem is that _you don’t care_ and I _want_ you to care that I am going to go off and sleep with someone else and I _want_ you to be there because if you aren’t I don’t even want to do anything, and I don’t know when that happened, and it freaks me out, but _you don’t ca—Agh!_ PUT. ME. DOWN. ”

Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun kicking and beating at the parts of his body he could reach as he stomped out of the room with the smaller boy thrown over his shoulder.

No one moved for a few moments. Sehun was the first to break the frozen silence by looking down at his phone, which just dinged with a text message.

Minseok turned to Jongdae.

“So, you’re trying to fuck me?”

 

-

 

_Sehun_ _: Hi_

_Zitao_ _: you do know that you’re sitting right next to me_

_Zitao_ _: actually, sitting on top of me_

_Sehun_ _: I know_

_Sehun_ _: What’s your point_

_Zitao_ _: You’re annoying. Let me watch this drama_

_Sehun_ _: You’re gay_

_Sehun_ _: Talk to me_

_Sehun_ _: Hello_

_Sehun_ _: Taooo_

_Sehun_ _: Hey_

_Zitao_ _: WHAT_

_Zitao_ _: oh my God_

_Sehun_ _: You were ignoring me_

_Zitao_ _: Yeah, that was the point_

_Sehun_ _: Baekhyun is being such a little brat_

_Zitao_ _: You two have that in common_

_Zitao_ _: Oh shit. Chanyeol is here_

_Sehun_ _: Baekhyun looks constipated hahaha_

_Zitao_ _: You’re such an asshole_

_Zitao_ _: He does though_

_Zitao_ _: Minseok looks like he wants to die_

_Sehun_ _: I would too if someone was trying to sit on me_

_Zitao_ _: …._

_Sehun_ _: this doesn’t count_

_Zitao_ _: oh fuck_

_Sehun_ _: Chanyeol is mad haha_

_Sehun_ _: oh crap_

_…_

_Zitao_ _: awkward_

_Sehun_ _: at least they’re gone_

_Sehun_ _: did Minseok really not know Jongdae wants to bone him_

_Zitao_ _: it’s called sarcasm, you idiot_

_Zitao_ _: I think I missed Taejun confronting Minyeon’s mom_

_Sehun_ _: stepmom*_

_Zitao_ _: for real, shut up, I want to figure out what happened_

_Sehun_ _: :P_

-

“ _PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PARK CHANYEOL PUT ME DOWN!_ ”

By the time they got to their room, Chanyeol was only too happy to literally throw Baekhyun hard two feet away onto his bed. Baekhyun shrieked, and Chanyeol swore he bounced once, right off the bed and in front of Chanyeol again.

“Self-entitled spoiled infuriating little _shit?!_ ”

“Yes."

“Well,” Baekhyun said breathlessly, glaring at Chanyeol’s shoulder, “I guess I see how you really feel.”

“You think I don’t care?”

Baekhyun refused to meet his eyes. “You literally said, ‘ _I don’t care’—_ “

“Baekhyun, _I don’t care_ that you flirt with other people, hit on them, whatever—I don’t care when you actually get somewhere because we’ve been doing that for about six months now and I’m used to it.” Chanyeol took a deep breath. “And I’m not asking for that to change I just—didn’t want to be around Yixing and Luhan. They act so—” he bit his tongue. “They act so in love, and it makes me feel like if—I was there, and we were compared to that—it wouldn’t—” He broke off. Baekhyun was finally looking him in the eye. “What?”

“Do you think I don’t love you?” Baekhyun asked. His voice was quiet and more serious than Chanyeol had ever heard it before.

“I—” Chanyeol rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth. They’d tossed the word love around like, _I love when you do this_ or _I love it when you do that_ and Chanyeol had _thought_ of loving things about Baekhyun increasingly in the last month, but they hadn’t ever said to each other…

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol finally said.

Baekhyun’s head tilted to the left a little. He looked back at Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I got angry.” He took a big breath. “I meant what I said. I want you there, because I don’t think it would feel right, without you. At _least_ , not until you knew how I felt, because I didn’t want you to think I didn’t feel the way I felt. Except I didn’t really understand how I felt. Until recently.” Baekhyun looked back at him. “I love you.”

Before Chanyeol could even take a breath, Baekhyun’s hands were on his cheeks and he was grinning at him, his words soft. “I love your voice. I love your guitar playing. I love your smile. I love your hopeless crush on Jongin, and I love watching you make other people melt under you, because I think, I get to sleep with that _every night_.” He pulled Chanyeol down closer to him. “I love that you have no fucking clue how to properly express your emotions, because I don’t really know how to either.” He brushed his lips over Chanyeol’s. His voice was so quiet. “As I’m further proving right now.” He grinned wider. “You know what else I love?”

“I could guess,” Chanyeol said thickly.

“I love that you are on board with the foursome.”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and pulled him roughly forward. “You are _such_ a little shit.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were mischievous, but warm. “You know, Chanyeol…I would be happy to just...have sex with you. Only.” Baekhyun stopped and smiled a little. “Only you.”

Chanyeol’s heart stuttered in his chest. “You what?”

“Except you like watching me get off with other boys too much, so I won’t deprive you of that.”

Chanyeol didn’t even both to combat that comment with a response saying that he was pretty sure it was the other way around, because, honestly, Baekhyun wasn’t totally wrong, and they were totally fucked, but they were also totally in love and even if that didn’t make them and their actions acceptable, they were acceptable to each other, and that’s the only thing Chanyeol gave a fuck about.

He pushed his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and pulled his face close, taking a moment to just breathe over Baekhyun’s parted lips. “Baekhyun,” he said quietly. His tongue darted out, traced over Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun tried to follow it back into his mouth, but Chanyeol’s grip on his hair tightened, keeping his head in place.

“I love you,” he said.

Baekhyun’s eyes blazed. “Fuck me.”

Baekhyun’s back was on the bed in moments, their clothes following seconds later. Their breath was hot and heavy and then quiet when their lips crashed together, teeth and tongue clashing messily in their haste.

“Christ—get these—fucking jeans—why are you wearing _jeans_ —” Chanyeol griped, accidentally yanking Baekhyun down a foot when he tugged the jeans off his feet.

“My ass looks edible in them. Did you notice?”

Chanyeol’s hands snaked under said ass and squeezed the globes of skin apart, causing Baekhyun to yelp and hike his legs around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Yes. And I’m taking that as an invitation,” Chanyeol said quietly into Baekhyun’s neck before sliding the rest of the way down his body and pulling Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth. Baekhyun’s breathing stuttered, his hips jerking up, a movement Chanyeol took well in stride, relaxing his throat and pressing his tongue against the underside of Baekhyun’s member as he deep throated him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun moaned, one hand in his own hair and the other hand in Chanyeol’s. “Fuck.”

Chanyeol slowly pulled up, taking care to flick his tongue over the tip before sliding his tongue over his finger.

“As hot as that is,” Baekhyun said breathlessly, head tilted down to watch Chanyeol push two of his fingers into his mouth. “I’d rather you do that to my dick.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun and, without any preamble, pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pushed them inside Baekhyun, one hand gripping the back of Baekhyun’s thigh, fingers digging in hard to hold him in place as Baekhyun whined.

“Ow, shit, fuck, fuck me _yes_ ,” Baekhyun garbled as Chanyeol gently crooked his fingers and began to move them.

“I’m getting there,” Chanyeol said with a glint in his eye, leaning down and mouthing his cock. He twisted his fingers and squeezed Baekhyun’s thigh, pushing his leg farther up. Baekhyun’s hips shifted downwards as he tried to fuck himself on Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Fuck me _now_ ,” Baekhyun whined, his grip on Chanyeol’s hair painful. His mouth was open and his head tilted back, face flushing as Chanyeol pushed in a third finger. “Chanyeol— _nn_ –ugh—”

“You’re shaking,” Chanyeol breathed, his lips tickling Baekhyun’s trembling thigh. “You aren’t going to last more than five minutes.”

“Fuck you, yes I will,” Baekhyun hissed, even as pre-come leaked onto the smooth skin of his stomach. “ _Ah!_ ” he screamed when Chanyeol pressed against his prostate.

The cry had Chanyeol pulling his fingers out of Baekhyun and pushing his legs up by the thighs enough so he could position himself at Baekhyun’s entrance. He took a slow breath as he pushed inside, his eyes trained on Baekhyun’s face, watching the older boy’s lips turn white around his teeth as he bit down, his eyes crease shut as he pulled at his own hair, head thrown back against the mattress. A loud, choked whimper slipped through his teeth and he rolled his hips up, the angle allowing Chanyeol to sink inside him completely. They both gasped, and Baekhyun slammed his hands down on the bed to give him leverage to push against as he surged forward to kiss Chanyeol on the mouth.

Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun back against the bed, rolling his hips away and slamming back in again, hard enough to break apart their kiss and make Baekhyun cry out again.

“You sound so good,” Chanyeol said, running his tongue over Baekhyun’s neck. “You sound so good for me, baby.”

“Nn—fuck—Chan _yeol_ —” Baekhyun said, hands coming up to grip Chanyeol’s hair and jerk him closer so he was panting in his ear. “Harder— _please_.”

Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun’s arms forcing his hands down as he put his weight on them, slamming his hips against Baekhyun’s, hard enough to make Baekhyun’s head jerk on his neck. It was rough and fast, and Baekhyun was moaning loudly over the noise of their flesh slapping together, his whines high pitched and breathless, his words stuttering and nonsensical.

“Ch—Chanyeol—fuck— _nn_ , fuck, baby, fuck me.”

“Louder, Baekhyun. _Louder_.”

Baekhyun thrashed in Chanyeol’s hard grip, unable to move anything except his hips, which he was rolling to meet Chanyeol’s increasing thrusts. “Yes— _yes_ —” his voice broke and his back bowed off the bed. “ _Chanyeol_ —”

“ _Come_.” The command was a gasp, soft and hot on Baekhyun’s neck. “Come for me, baby.”

Baekhyun was already over the edge, his screaming taking Chanyeol with him and breaking off at the end in a whimper as Chanyeol thrust inside him one last time, Baekhyun’s walls squeezing around Chanyeols throbbing, slowly softening cock. He collapsed on the bed next to Baekhyun, who looked too fucked out to even complain about the red marks on his arm from where Chanyeol had been gripping him. His head lolled to side so he could look at Chanyeol.

“Good work,” he said.

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol grinned. He reached out and pulled Baekhyun closer to him. When Baekhyun’s chin settled on his chest and he was just looking at Chanyeol, he spoke again. “I love you. A lot.”

Baekhyun made a teasing face, but Chanyeol could see the smile the expression was trying to cover.

 


	11. A Little More Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun finally gets to make out with Yixing - oh, and Luhan and Chanyeol are there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foursome happens. This took so long for me to update because I feel like my writing has changed a lot since I originally wrote this so it's a little hard to edit it. 
> 
> Anywho, this is so cracky, please don't take it too seriously they're literally all just sexin' it up

“It’s a good thing Junmyeon isn’t home,” Sehun said. He smirked down at his phone as he fingers flew over the screen.

“ _Harder—please.”_

Minseok groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. Jongin looked as if he were pretending he didn’t hear Baekhyun’s screaming above them, while Jongdae looked far too intent  _on_  listening to it. Tao was flushed, keeping his eyes directed downwards at his own phone.

Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to kill himself. “I never want them to fight again.”

“That's nice of you,” Jongdae said.

“No, I mean that because their makeup sex is louder than their normal sex,” Kyungsoo said. “And I thought they couldn’t be more irritating.”

“It’s—uh—sweet, that they aren’t fighting anymore,” Jongin said.

“ _Fuck, baby, fuck me!_ ”

“Oh, yeah, sweet is the right word,” Jongdae said.

“Hey, shut up why don’t you, I’m still trying to get  _your_  voice out of my head from that one time,” Kyungsoo said, shooting Jongdae a dirty look.

“' _Oh, fuck Baekhyun, harder!_ ’” Sehun mimicked.

“Respect your elders,” Jongdae said, pointing a finger at him threateningly. Above them, Baekhyun sounded like someone was about to drop him off the Eiffel Tower. Jongdae glanced up. "Ah, it's over now."

“Can we please talk about something else?” Minseok said into the pillow.

“How about the fact that Luhan and Yixing are going to try and get in on that action any day now?” Jongdae said, his eyes wicked.

Tao choked.

“ _No one_  tell Junmyeon about that,” Minseok said, his voice muffled. “He will have a heart attack. We will be leaderless.”

“I wish they hadn’t told  _me_  about it,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin pressed his lips together. Jongdae raised his eyebrows at the boy. “What’s that expression, Jongin?”

“I don’t have an expression.”

Minseok lowered his pillow to glance at Jongin, who was avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“Kyungsoo, make him tell us,” Jongdae said.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at Jongin. Jongin met his eyes stubbornly for a moment before looking away and shrugging a shoulder.

“I think a foursome sounds like fun,” he said.

Jongdae burst into laughter, slapping his hand against the floor. “ _Ha!_ Are you saying that because of the foursome or because Chanyeol would be in it?”

Jongin rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

 

-

 

 _Sehun_ _: they’re having sex now_

 _Zitao_ _: please be quiet_

 _Zitao_ _: I’m also RIGHT HERE_

 _Zitao_ _: my leg is falling asleep_

 _Sehun_ _: I could sit on something else_

 _Sehun_ _: if you like_

 _Sehun_ _: are you blushing?_

 _Sehun_ _: gay_

 _Zitao_ _: YOU JUST OFFERED TO SIT ON MY DICK_

 _Zitao_ _: you would be too pussy to bottom_

 _Sehun_ _: did you like my imitation_

 _Sehun_ _: that’s what Jongdae sounded like when Baekhyun was sitting on his dick_

 _Sehun_ _:  that’s what you would sound like if I sat on your dick. Oh fuck, Oh Sehun, harder, bounce on my cock harder_

 _Sehun_ _: how cute, you’re choking._

 _Sehun_ _: Is that a boner?_

 _Sehun_ _: You have a boner_

 _Zitao_ _: Don’t you dare get up_

 _Zitao_ _: I hate you so much right now_

 

-

 

Luhan loved getting fucked.

That definitely wasn’t a secret, so it was fortunate that it was a fact that he was not ashamed of.

However, what a lot of people seemed to forget was that he also enjoyed being the one doing the fucking just as much. 

Yixing was more subtle about his power kick, which meant that when he and Luhan were alone, he was usually the one topping. This worked because Luhan tended to use his bossiness towards being a totally expected but still mind-blowing power bottom, but he was pretty fucking proud about the fact that when he did switch up the roles, he could render Yixing (or  _anyone_ ) to a sweaty, whimpering, near tears mess. 

Like now.

He was surprised that they had made it to the bed. Sort of.

Although Yixing had been pressing Luhan against the wall as the older boy stroked him to the brink of completion, Luhan felt the shift in control with the way Yixing was leaning against him, whimpering into his throat, fingers lightly brushing over his own aching erection, as Luhan pushed his fingers inside him at the same time he pumped his other hand over Yixing’s cock. When Luhan knew Yixing was close, he had wasted no time in shoving the other boy back. Yixing threw him a heated look as he fell half on the bed, arching his back towards Luhan.

“Oh, do you want it?” Luhan said, teasing the skin of Yixing’s neck before raking his nails down his pale back.

Yixing’s breath stuttered through clenched teeth. “Please,” he said. “Just do it.”

Luhan flattened his palm on Yixing’s back and pushed his upper body hard onto the bed, saying in a teasing voice, “all you had to do was ask” before snapping his hips hard enough against Yixing’s that the other boy’s feet on the ground slipped a little and his face pressed harder against the mattress. His cry was muffled.

He felt good.  _Hell_  he felt fucking good, and Luhan was sure to tell him that, hissing it into Yixing’s back, which was already sporting florid red scratch marks as he thrust quickly back and forth into Yixing. Neither of them was interested in slow increasing foreplay, and the hard, fast pace of Luhan’s hips had Yixing whining into the blankets, twisting them in his hands and hiccupping in pleasure when Luhan picked up the pace, all the while keeping his hand on Yixing to hold him down against the mattress.

Just when Yixing’s gasps for air were starting to end in high pitched whimpers at their peaks, they heard the moaning from the floor above.

 _Well, I guess_ they _made up_.

“Fuck,” Yixing practically sobbed, biting down into the sheets. “B-Baekhyun.”

On hearing Yixing say Baekhyun’s name, a shiver ran through Luhan’s body, something Yixing felt in the sudden, unrhythmic thrust of Luhan’s hips.

“ _Harder—please.”_

Luhan felt no inkling of hesitation when he dug his nails into Yixing’s skin as he leaned down to whisper, “Would you fuck him harder?”

“Shit." Yixing's hips rolled back into Luhan’s.

“No, no,” Luhan said with a grin. He twisted his nails in Yixing’s back, using the other hand to get a firm grip on the other boy and hold him still as he fucked into him at his own pace. “Stay down.”

“Fuck you,” Yixing said, but the breathiness of the curse took away from any sting it might have held. Above them, Baekhyun moaned. Under him, Yixing moaned.

“I can let Chanyeol do that. Or Baekhyun,” Luhan said, kissing the broken skin of Yixing’s back. Yixing shivered. “Whatever you want.”

“I want you to—”

“ _Fuck, baby, fuck me!_ ”

Luhan grinned against Yixing’s back. “Okay, then,” he said in an undertone, and, moving his hand up to settle between Yixing’s shoulders, his only warning was pressing down on Yixing before his hips pushed back and forth into the other boy’s body at a pace that had Yixing choking back sobs, clenching around Luhan in a way that had the older boy groaning and scratching more marks into Yixing’s back.

“I’m cl-close,” Yixing whimpered against the blankets, and that, combined with Baekhyun screaming in his own orgasm above them, had Luhan slamming forward hard enough that Yixing shifted up against the mattress, cuming when it pressed against his cock, his whimpers milking the rest of Luhan’s orgasm out of him.

Luhan’s side fell down heavily on the mattress behind Yixing. He leaned forward and gently kissed Yixing’s back, giving him a few moments to catch his breath.

“I like fucking you,” Luhan finally said.

“I like it too,” Yixing mumbled. “But I think a part of you was also fucking Baekhyun just now.”

“Oh no. That was all you.”

Yixing snorted into the sheets before turning around, interrupting the attention Luhan was giving to his back. Luhan smiled at him. Yixing flicked him playfully on the lip.

“You look way too smug.”

“Well, I just had sex. You shouldn’t sell yourself so short.”

“No, you look like you look when you get an idea.”

Luhan widened his eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Yixing wasn’t buying it, and they both knew that.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Yixing asked, pinching Luhan to show his irritation.

“Nah. Baekhyun had us covered.”

Yixing kissed Luhan on the mouth. “We really gonna do this?”

Luhan's eyes were twinkling. "We really are."

 

-

 

Jongdae didn’t know what Minseok’s problem was. Clearly, they wanted each other. He didn’t know if prolonged exposure to Luhan had affected his expectations of reality, but usually, where they were at now was considered good enough for a blow job, at  _least_. They had been dancing around each other, figuratively  _and_  literally, for weeks now, and Jongdae was afraid if Minseok gave him one more heated side glance, he was going to jump his bones, whether they were in public or not.

“Yo.”

Jongdae almost dropped his carton of chicken, and his fumbling fingers gave Jongin an opportunity to snatch it out of his grasp and swivel around in a pirouette like maneuver to avoid Jongdae’s outstretched hands. “Oi, give that back.”

“It’s mine,” Jongin said, picking up a piece of fried chicken with his fingers and shoving it in his mouth.

“It’s  _mine_  you fatass, you ate yours last night.”

Jongin sat down heavily on the far side of the table stop, smiling brightly at Jongdae through a half chewed mouth full of chicken. “ _That_  was yours.”

Jongdae lunged across the table, his fingers scrabbling at the skin of Jongin’s elbows as he held the food up out of reach. “Hey, hey, you’re going to make me spill it!”

“You are such— _give it_ —”

Jongin yelped when Jongdae dug his fingers in a hard pinch into Jongin’s side. “Okay, okay,  _okay!_  Here!” He shoved the carton across the table.

Jongdae sat down in the chair across from Jongin, glaring at him before rolling his eyes and pushing the carton into neutral territory in the center. “We’ll share.”

Jongin smiled at him. “You’re such an eomma.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Jongin picked out another piece of chicken and offered it to Jongdae. “Thanks.”

Jongdae took it. “You all right?”

Jongin looked thoughtful. “Um.”

Jongdae smiled at him. “Trouble in paradise?”

“No,” Jongin said quickly. Then, at Jongdae’s raised eyebrow, he took a breath and smiled. “No, nothing like that. I’ve just been…thinking.” He took a huge bite off the chicken leg.

“Does that require you inhaling my leftovers?”

Jongin swallowed and held the chicken away from his mouth. “Any luck with Minseok?”

“Next question.”

Jongin raised an eyebrow. After swallowing the mouthful of chicken, he said, “How was it—the sex, with Chanyeol and Baekhyun?”

Jongdae blinked. “Oh. How long has  _that_  been on your mind?”

Jongin put down the chicken and pressed his knuckles into his cheeks. “ _Jong_ dae.”

Jongdae tapped his fingertips against his lips. “It was great. Highly recommend.”

“Was it—overwhelming?”

Jongdae’s smile was sly. “Yes. But that’s not always a bad thing.”

Jongin poked at his chicken. “But with…four people. That seems like—a lot.”

Jongdae knew laughing would just irritate Jongin and make him go away, so he did his best to keep his face straight. “Well, yeah. It is.” His lips quirked. “Tell me something. Honestly, okay?”

Jongin looked wary. “Okay.”

“It’s what I said before. Do you think a foursome sounds fun because it’s a foursome or because Chanyeol would be in it?”

Jongin shoved a strip of chicken into his mouth, taking his time chewing. When he finally swallowed, he said, “Chanyeol.”

Jongdae widened his eyes a little. “Well.”

“It’s not that I don’t like Kyungsoo. I like him. I want him. I like him a  _lot_ ,” Jongin said.

“Quit trying to explain yourself,” Jongdae said, waving his hand carelessly. “You’re young. You don't need to be in a committed relationship."

“That is a terrible thing to say.”

“Then I guess you’re a terrible person,” Jongdae said, not sounding too concerned. Jongin narrowed his eyes at him.

“You want it bad,” Jongdae continued after a beat of silence.

Jongin’s cheeks darkened. “What makes you say that?”

“No one who dances like you doesn’t  _not_  want to have sex,” Jongdae said.

“Just because I can dance better than you doesn’t mean I’m a sex addict.”

“Rawr.”

“Shove it.”

Jongdae laughed. “So rude. Listen. You know Kyungsoo puts up a front, right? He gets off on—”

“Being possessive of me?”

“Right, he wouldn’t actually hate you if you told him you wanted to go and have sex with Chanyeol.”

“But there’re a couple problems.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow.  “What?”

“Well, I don’t know if Chanyeol and Baekhyun are like, a package deal. And also, I’m not about to turn into Luhan and go sleeping with other people while Kyungsoo sits and waits.”

Jongdae chuckled. “O _ho_ , so you want Chanyeol just by himself? That’s bold.”

“I don’t—”

“It’s funny you mention Luhan though because that makes me think of a couple ways Kyungsoo could preoccupy himself.”

Jongin’s argument died midsentence. He stared at Jongdae incredulously. “Oh, you’re fucking with me.”

“Nope.”

Jongin glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. “Kyungsoo is  _not_  interested in Luhan. He is the last person that would ever be interested in Luhan. Ever.”

Jongdae, chin in hands, grinned at him. “You’re so innocent. There is a fine line between hate and really fucking good sex.”

Jongin looked ill. He stood up, pushing the remains of the chicken back at Jongdae. “This conversation never happened.”

“Whatever you say, Jonginnie.”

 

-

 

With all of the planning, scheming, and unspoken sexual tension between the members, Chanyeol thought it was odd to be in a situation where all participants of the impending sexual encounter knew what they wanted. Ironically, it made Chanyeol hesitant on how to proceed.

Yixing and Luhan were mildly terrifying, a tantalizing combination of subtle touches and lingering looks from the former, and blatant promiscuity and a boldness that was sinful from the latter. It was almost as if Luhan was making up for the lack in flirting with more than one person in the past few weeks. Every time he was in the same room as Chanyeol, he was quick to make eye contact, steady to smirk, and slow to lick his lips. Chanyeol didn’t know if he was horrified or horribly turned on, and he had to struggle not to remember the way Luhan had felt underneath him to avoid embarrassing dents in his trousers.

Baekhyun wasn’t helping things either. Every time he noticed the way Luhan acted, he would, without fail, lean forward to whisper something dirty in Chanyeol’s ear. One time, Luhan had just gotten out of the shower and was padding around as if he were the only one home, with wet hair and a bare chest to top it off. He walked into the kitchen where some of the members were eating and stopped in plain view of Chanyeol, tilting his head back and running his fingers through his hair to dry it, cutting Chanyeol side glances as he did so.

“How badly do you want to grab him by his hair and bend him over the table?” Baekhyun breathed into Chanyeol’s ear.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol said, his voice mild. He raised his eyebrows at Luhan, who smirked in response.

“Can you put a fucking shirt on?” Kyungsoo spit out from the table.

Luhan’s gaze cut over to Kyungsoo, and he was quick to walk over and drape himself over Kyungsoo’s body. “But then you wouldn’t be able to look at me.”

“Get off me or die.”

Luhan grinned and pushed himself up, sauntering out of the kitchen with way too much confidence for one person to safely possess.

 

-

 

Two weeks. Two weeks of the teasing, of heated glances and tense physical distance, of both “couples” knowing what they wanted, but never making a move. This made the strangled choking noise Chanyeol made when Yixing sat down in his lap in the otherwise empty common room pretty understandable.

After a moment of silence, Chanyeol spoke. “This is more of a Luhan thing to do, isn’t it?”

Yixing turned to look at him sideways. “Are you complaining?”

“Just commenting,” Chanyeol said, his voice dropping a few octaves. Yixing could feel the warmth of his breath flutter on the skin of his neck, and he shivered involuntarily.

“How is it that you top Luhan?” Chanyeol said, leaning forward so that his lips tickled Yixing’s skin, and he had to bite his lip hard to fight back another shudder. “You’re such a quiet, delicate little thing, aren’t you?”

Yixing breathed steadily through his nose. “I could show you how.”

Chanyeol’s own breathing was heavy on Yixing’s neck. “Tempting. But you get to fuck him all the time.”

“I wasn’t talking about Luhan.”

 _Enough of this bullshit._  “Come on.”

Before Yixing could respond, Chanyeol was standing, his hands digging hard into Yixing’s thighs, which came up automatically to grip the sides of Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol grunted, hold Yixing up off the ground, breath hissing through his lips when their groins pressed together.

Yixing and he had never really flirted. Yixing was either too set on Luhan or Chanyeol was too preoccupied with Baekhyun and all that came with him. Clearly, they were going to get personal sooner rather than later, so Chanyeol figured that there was no point in postponing the inevitable anymore.

“Do you fuck Baekhyun like this sometimes?” Yixing asked, his lips tilting up in a smirk.

“Against the wall,” Chanyeol replied without missing a beat.

Yixing twisted his hips, catching Chanyeol by surprise enough that he let go. Yixing landed on the ground smoothly right before slipping his hands up into Chanyeol’s shirt and digging his nails into the skin of his lower back.

“My room,” Yixing said, then turned around and began walking away.

Chanyeol stood there stunned for a moment, then shook his head and hurried to catch up with Yixing.  _Finally, fucking finally._ He touched Yixing’s waist as Yixing put a hand on his doorknob.

“Let me get Bae—” Chanyeol said and then snapped his mouth shut when the door swung fully open, revealing the sight inside.

He should have guessed, really.

At first, it was hard to tell whose limbs were whose, the pair of them were so tightly wound together, all pale skin and digging fingers. Yixing poked Chanyeol none too gently in the back to get him to move forward, which Chanyeol did, stumbling a little as the door shut and locked behind him. The noise made Baekhyun pull away from Luhan with a lewd, smacking sound as their lips detached, his own mouth pink and curving wickedly when he met Chanyeol’s dark gaze. Chanyeol saw him pull his hand out of the back of Luhan’s pants.

“I’m insulted,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun’s smirk transformed into a full blown grin.

 

-

 

Jongin blinked, his eyelids sticking uncomfortably. Dazed, it took him a moment to understand what had woken him up. As he turned, his body shifted towards the slight dip in the bed, where he assumed Kyungsoo had just sat down.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kyungsoo said, leaning forward and folding his forearms over Jongin’s hips.

“’S’okay,” Jongin mumbled. He tilted his head back to look at the time. “Crap. I fell asleep.”

“You had a dance session today. You needed it.”

Jongin peered at him, taking in the dark hair, wide, gentle eyes, and soft lips. He pulled Kyungsoo further up so he could feel those lips on his, pressing against them firmly, teasing the outline with the tip of his tongue.

“Agh,” Kyungsoo groaned, pulling his head back. He wrinkled his nose up at Jongin, who just leaned in to kiss him again, but Kyungsoo put a finger over his lips.

“What?” Jongin said against it, frowning.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “Well, I was in the studio with Jongdae today...”

Jongin swallowed. He was going to kill that kid.

 

-

 

Jongdae was in the midst of pulling off his jacket when Minseok walked into the room and said, “Put that back on.”

Jongdae paused, jacket half hanging off one arm. “Okay?”

Minseok grabbed his own jacket from the hang stand, pushing his scarf down inside it after he zipped it up. “We’re going out,” he said.

Jongdae slowly began putting his jacket back on. “I was just out.”

“You were training. We’re going out for fun.”

“But training  _is_  fun,” Jongdae gasped.

Minseok ignored him, pulling his scarf up over his mouth. “Do you want to come or not?”

Jongdae smiled, raising his eyebrows. “Fun, huh. Are you asking me on a date?”

Even with the scarf covering his lips, Jongdae knew Minseok was smiling. “Well, you weren’t going to. And I’d like to try my hand at  _some_  class at least.”

Jongdae opened the door, acutely aware of the erratic beating of his heart. “Junmyeon has taught you well.”

Minseok waved his hand carelessly by his ear. “Yeah, yeah. Now let’s get out of here fast. I just saw Chanyeol and Yixing go into Luhan’s room.”

“Ah. Now I see your real intentions.”

“You sure about that?” Minseok raised an eyebrow at him, grin hidden underneath the scarf, and Jongdae didn’t hesitate to hurry out the door after him.

 

-

 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get over here?”

Chanyeol started, realizing that Yixing had already walked over and was running his fingers through Luhan’s hair affectionately while Baekhyun looked at him expectantly.

“I’m coming,” Chanyeol said, and he was bearing down on Baekhyun in seconds, sighing internally when he felt familiar fingers stroking the back of his neck as he welcomed him in a kiss.

Chanyeol pulled back. “You taste like Luhan. How long were you guys in here for?”

“Maybe fifteen minutes,” Baekhyun said as Luhan’s eyes twinkled at them. Baekhyun poked him in the chest, keeping him back as he looked at Chanyeol. “You’re okay with this?”

The question was so unlike Baekhyun, who spoke first and thought later, and was something akin to a bulldozer in his actions, creating a mess of things in order to keep to his desired path. The fact that he was giving Chanyeol a chance to say no cemented Chanyeol’s resolve more than ever.

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him again, quick and soft, before turning to Luhan and pushing him down roughly on the bed.

"Fuck you and your ridiculous teasing."

“I missed you too,” Luhan said, grinning up at him.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes once before pulling Luhan up by the back of his neck and kissing him, grunting when his tongue got nicked by Luhan’s teeth and then promptly forgetting about that when Luhan’s legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed tightly, pressing their groins together.

Luhan pulled back and said against his mouth in a whisper, “Turn around, or you’ll miss the show.”

Chanyeol scooted up on the bed, turning so Luhan could half lean against him, just in time to see Baekhyun grab Yixing by the arms, his shirt already discarded, and pull him close. He was never one for patience, and he’d been wanting Yixing’s lips for weeks. His mouth was already open as he slanted it over Yixing's.

Hesitant was not the right word to describe Yixing’s initial reaction.

“He enjoys taking his time,” Luhan said, shifting so he could start taking off Chanyeol’s shirt and still keep his eyes on the sight of their significant others making out.

Yixing's hands danced up Baekhyun's sides, his mouth working back and forth against Baekhyun's slowly, tongue peeking out to swipe over his lower lip as his hands settled on the side of Baekhyun's neck and gently held him there. His lips curved in a small smile the fifth or sixth time he teased his lips away from Baekhyun's.

“Baekhyun is the opposite,” Chanyeol said, hiding a smirk as he watched Baekhyun’s hand creep up to the back of Yixing’s head and hold it in place. Always a gentle kisser, but never lacking in a purpose. He swallowed when he heard Yixing make a soft sound of contentment against Baekhyun’s mouth, his hands dropping to the hem of Baekhyun's shirt, sliding up under it to pull his body closer.

Chanyeol exhaled as Luhan’s fingers toyed with the fastening on his jeans, and he knocked Luhan’s hands out of the way to unbutton and push them down over his ass and kick them off his feet in five seconds flat. Luhan opened his mouth, probably to make some sort of comment, but Chanyeol didn’t give him the time, pushing him back against the wall hard and pulling off his trousers, boxers and all, and throwing them on the floor with his own.

Luhan didn’t give Chanyeol the chance to take of his shirt, doing that on his own and pulling the taller boy close when it was on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Just as their lips were about to connect, Chanyeol dug his fingers into the hairs at the back of Luhan’s neck and twisted them so Luhan’s head was forced to turn. He made a small noise of discomfort, but it died in his throat as he watched Baekhyun back into the bed and sit, pulling Yixing down with him and forcing the older boy to straddle him. Baekhyun almost pitched backwards when Yixing surged forward into him, and Luhan stuck out his foot to, surprisingly, prevent him from smacking his head into the wall.

Yixing’s eyes slanted open, and he stuck a hand out, grabbing Luhan around the ankle and tugging. Luhan squeaked as he shifted forward, digging his hands into the sheets to stop himself from falling flat on his back.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, glancing over his shoulder long enough to shoot Luhan an unimpressed look. “You mind?”

Luhan ripped his foot out of Yixing’s grip. Yixing smiled playfully at him, before putting his fingers on the side of Baekhyun’s face and turning it back to him. “He doesn’t. I thought you wanted to make out?”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at Luhan before abruptly swinging Yixing around so that his back pressed against Luhan’s front and Baekhyun was now straddling him.

“Oh, yeah, I don’t mind or anything,” Luhan said as Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed Yixing hard enough to make Luhan shift against Chanyeol’s side.

Yixing moaned loudly against Baekhyun’s mouth, a sound that Chanyeol thought was more for Luhan than anyone else. Baekhyun didn’t seem to care, tracing his tongue over Yixing lower lip and then flicking it against the top. The second time Yixing moaned, it was for Baekhyun.

Luhan shifted, his eyes dark as he grabbed Baekhyun by the back of the head and dragged his face up to crush their lips together. Baekhyun closed his startled eyes, rising to the challenge eagerly as he straightened on his knees and pushed forward against Luhan, sliding his mouth over the older boy’s with a confidence that could only be rivaled by the one he was kissing.

“I think it’s time for these to come off,” Yixing said mildly, pushing Baekhyun’s sweats down over his hips so they pooled around his knees. He glanced up at Chanyeol, through the gap that was under Baekhyun and Luhan’s rapidly connecting and disconnecting mouths. “Help me with mine?”

Chanyeol moved, causing Luhan to fall back on the bed, a movement that didn’t seem to upset him or Baekhyun too much, the latter taking the opportunity to kick off his pants the rest of the way as they carried on just as well in the horizontal position. The noises coming from the pair of them were nothing if distracting, and he saw Yixing glance down at his cock, already almost fully erect. Lips twitching, he pulled Chanyeol’s hands down, guiding them over his ribcage and stopping at the waistline of his pants.

Chanyeol kept his eyes on Yixing’s as he pulled them down, fingers just brushing over the skin of his legs as he took them off completely. Yixing pushed himself up when they pulled off his ankles and lurched forward. Chanyeol took a moment to look at him. Dark hair soft and catching on his eyelashes, lips shining and soft from Baekhyun’s kissing, and his eyes heavy lidded and intense. He smiled at Chanyeol, the expression wicked and a contrast to the adorable dimple in his cheek. Leaning closer, he spoke in a whisper.

“I’m going to fuck your boyfriend now.”

Chanyeol chuckled, brushing his knuckles over Yixing’s delicate features. “Think you can handle him?”

“You tell me,” Yixing said, before he slid his hands up Chanyeol’s back and dug his fingers in the skin there, hard enough that Chanyeol winced away from them, which brought him closer to Yixing, giving the dancer opportunity to press their lips together.

 _Whoa_  Chanyeol thought before his thoughts stuttered to a halt as Yixing stroked the top of his tongue with his own, quickly moving it to flick over the roof of Chanyeol’s mouth and trace the back of his teeth. Chanyeol shivered forward into the body underneath him, keeping his weight carefully on his forearms to avoid putting his whole weight on him. Yixing erased the small distance this brought between their bodies by arching his body up into Chanyeol’s.

Cute he may be, but the way Yixing was moving against him now was all confidence and sex appeal, reminiscent of his presence on stage. Chanyeol groaned into Yixing’s mouth, delicate and soft under his, but, similar to Baekhyun, not lacking in purpose. Any awkwardness he feared might be present between the two of them disappeared in the next swirl of Yixing’s tongue.

They surfaced for air, and Chanyeol was leaning down to kiss him again when Yixing said, “We have an audience.”

Chanyeol smirked against his mouth, purposefully pressing a one more long, open mouth kissed against Yixing’s mouth before pushing himself up into a sitting position at the end of the bed. Yixing straightened, swiping his thumb across his lips and glancing over to where Baekhyun and Luhan were.

The pair had sat up, completely devoid of the rest of their clothes. Luhan was sitting behind Baekhyun and mouthing the smooth skin of his neck. Their eyes had been trained on Chanyeol and Yixing together, but now Baekhyun kept his eyes on Yixing whereas Luhan followed Chanyeol’s movement to the edge of the bed.

“Why don’t you get him ready for Yixing?” Chanyeol said to Luhan, winking at Baekhyun.

“I can do that  _myse_ —”

“I want to watch Luhan work you open,” Chanyeol said, effectively shutting Baekhyun up and causing Luhan to grin from behind his shoulder.

“My, my, how the roles have reversed,” Luhan said.

“How is that, you’re still acting like Chanyeol’s bitch,” Baekhyun shot back.

Luhan reacted quickly, twisting off the bed and bending Baekhyun forward over it with a strength that made the younger gasp. He leaned forward, pushing his fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth as he said, “How about you do something actually useful with your mouth.”

“Look who’s talking,” Yixing teased, earning a wink from Baekhyun, who had a mouthful of Luhan’s fingers, and a glare from Luhan himself, which Yixing interrupted by leaning forward to kiss him hotly.

This presented Baekhyun with an opportunity Chanyeol wasn’t about to let him miss, so he moved forward and pulled Luhan’s fingers from Baekhyun’s mouth. A string of saliva fell back and dropped onto Baekhyun’s chin, and he cut Chanyeol a side look as Luhan trailed his wet fingers down his lower back.

“Take Yixing in your mouth,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him. “And what are  _you_  going to do?”

Chanyeol grinned. “I’ll find a way to preoccupy myself, I’m sure.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows before turning to where Yixing’s cock was hovering just inches from his mouth. His breathing hitched, and Chanyeol saw that Luhan was circling his entrance, pushing in the tip of his middle finger just slightly before pulling back again.

As if to prove Luhan wasn’t getting the best of him, Baekhyun tilted his head forward and sucked the tip of Yixing’s erection into his mouth. Yixing jerked his head away from Luhan with a low gasp, hands coming down to stroke through Baekhyun’s hair as he hollowed his cheeks around Yixing’s cock and slid his lips further down the shaft. Luhan snickered at Yixing’s expression right before pushing two fingers inside of Baekhyun.

“Shut up,” Yixing said, his voice thick as Baekhyun made a particularly lewd slurping sound around his dick that Chanyeol suspected had something to do with a unique movement of his lips and tongue combined.

Luhan didn’t respond, his attention now focused solely on his fingers working in and out of Baekhyun. When Baekhyun’s hips began to shift backwards, Luhan grunted, grabbing Baekhyun’s hips roughly with his spare hand and holding him in place.

“Little cockslut,” Luhan breathed, scraping his nails into Baekhyun’s skin. “How _smug_ will you be when you’re coming from just my fingers alone?”

Chanyeol could see a retort burning in Baekhyun’s gaze, even though his cheeks were flushed and his hair askance in between Yixing’s pale fingers, and before he could pull off and say something, Chanyeol reached over and grabbed Luhan’s wrists, forcing his fingers deeper and at an angle that had Luhan shooting him an indignant look and Baekhyun whining around a mouthful of Yixing’s cock.

Chanyeol released Luhan’s wrist, kissing him on the mouth until his pout went away. “Sorry,” he said around a small grin. He tapped gently on Luhan’s ring finger, indicating he should add a third. “But he takes it really well, doesn’t he?” He hummed, brushing his nose over Luhan's and speaking in a whisper against his mouth. "So bossy and and obnoxious, but a few fingers in his tight little cunt will have him writhing and moaning under you like the whore he is."

Luhan was looking at him now, pupils blown but eyes glittering as he listened to Chanyeol speak. Across from them, Yixing was gasping and muttering broken words in Mandarin that Chanyeol didn’t quite understand. Chanyeol glanced over at Baekhyun, whose back was beginning to shine with sweat as his head bobbed up and down over Yixing’s dick. “Only way to shut him up is to put a cock in his mouth.”

Baekhyun made a noise around Yixing, a cross between a moan and a grumble. Whatever it was choked off when Luhan added not three, but four fingers, roughly twisting them inside and, by the tensing of Baekhyun’s shoulders, crooking them just right.

“Do that again,” Chanyeol said.

Luhan gasped, letting Chanyeol pull him forward for a rough kiss as he began pushing his fingers in and out of Baekhyun’s body, crooking them repeatedly to hit his prostate each time he thrust inside.

Yixing’s hips were slowly gyrating against Baekhyun’s face, teeth biting down on his bottom lip hard. Baekhyun had been keeping pace perfectly, but as Luhan’s speed increased, Baekhyun’s head fell forward, Yixing’s cock slipping out of his mouth messily as Baekhyun whined into Yixing’s thigh. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol, baby, tell him to fuck me harder.”

Luhan pulled out of Chanyeol’s kiss with a gasp, eyes boring into Chanyeol’s. “Make him say  _my_  name.”

Chanyeol’s body flushed as Luhan flicked his tongue up over Chanyeol’s upper lip. “Make him say it yourself.”

Luhan turned away from Chanyeol, fingers plunging in and out of Baekhyun at blurring speed about several more times before he lowered himself into his knees and spread the globes of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks apart. This was the only warning Baekhyun got before a tongue was flicking against his entrance.

“God—ugh— _fuck!_ ” Baekhyun cried.

Yixing had collapsed onto his ass, back hitting the wall with a dull thud, eyes heavy lidded as he glanced from Luhan, tongue lapping at Baekhyun’s hole, to Chanyeol, who was reaching out to tug him forward.

“Tired already?” Chanyeol said.

Yixing laughed quietly. “No. I just watch for a secomd.”

“Fuck you—ugh fuck  _me_ ,” Baekhyun hissed into the sheets. He pushed his ass back further against Luhan’s face, and when his tongue  _finally_  pushed inside of him, he screamed his name. “ _Luhan!_ ”

Yixing made soft, pleased sound in the back of his throat, arms tensing as he lifted a hand to touch himself, eyes smoldering as he watched Luhan bury his face in Baekhyun’s ass.

 _What a fucking sight_  Chanyeol groaned internally, his hold on Yixing tightening.

Luhan’s eyes flicked up over the swell of Baekhyun’s bottom to glance at Chanyeol and Yixing panting on the bed. He pulled back, shooting Chanyeol a smug look before pulling Yixing roughly out of his grip and positioning the dancer in front of him, directly behind Baekhyun.

“He’s all ready for you,” Luhan breathed against his back. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, grinning.

Baekhyun’s fingers dug into the sheets, and he threw all of them a heated, dirty look over his shoulder. “If someone doesn’t put a dick inside me right now, I’m going to explode.”

Chanyeol shifted on the bed, crawling forward and twisting around so he was closer to Baekhyun. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem, love.”

Baekhyun didn’t have a chance to respond, his eyes briefly rolling back in his head as Yixing pressed the tip of his cock against Baekhyun’s entrance. The flared head pushed past slight resistance in the beginning, but after breaching the first ring of muscle, slid smoothly the rest of the way in until Yixing was balls deep inside Baekhyun.

“Un—nn— _Yixing_ — _move!_ ”

“I guess I can do that,” Yixing said breathlessly, and he rolled his hips back before snapping them forward, hard enough that Baekhyun jolted forward against Chanyeol’s chest.

“Maybe you shouldn’t talk so much,” Chanyeol said, bending down to bite Baekhyun’ ear.

“Maybe— _ah! Ah-ah-ah—”_

That was the end of his argument. Yixing’s hips were moving against his too hard and too fast for him to formulate a sentence that made sense, and Chanyeol drank in the cries spilling from his lips, eyes darkening as he watched Baekhyun’s body suck in Yixing’s cock like it was nothing, his back arching and pressing backwards for more.

Luhan’s hands were on Yixing’s hips, and Chanyeol couldn’t tell if he was helping Yixing move or just along for the ride. But, he was speaking into Yixing’s ear, words Chanyeol couldn’t hear (not that he’d be able to understand the likely Mandarin anyway) over Baekhyun’s moaning, but whatever Luhan was whispering was making Yixing’s cheeks blush darker and his movements become more erratic.

Chanyeol leaned down to whisper hotly into Baekhyun’s ear. “Yixing’s going to come. Your tight little ass is going to make him cum.”

“I—I want to—”

“No. Wait. I think Luhan wants a turn with you.”

He heard Yixing groan, glanced up to see Luhan throw Chanyeol a look that was all dark eyes and flushed cheeks, and then, as Baekhyun whimpered at his utterance, Yixing pulled out completely, Luhan’s hands coming around to finish him, white ropes of come landing over the sweaty skin of Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun was nearly sobbing in frustration. Chanyeol kissed his temple, which was wet and salty from his sweat. Yixing’s legs buckled, knees landing on the bed on the same side that Chanyeol was sitting. Sucking in a shaky breath, Baekhyun arched his back further and said over his shoulder to Luhan in a breathless voice, “Think you can—top that? Pretty boy?”

Luhan ran his finger through the spunk on Baekhyun’s back and, after swirling his tongue around the digit once, he leaned forward, positioning his cock as he did so. “I’m going to make you cum. And then I’m going to ride your boyfriend until he comes.”

Luhan pushed inside Baekhyun in one fluid motion, smirking at the strangled noise that squeaked out of Baekhyun’s lips.

“Guess you couldn’t do it—with just your fingers—” Baekhyun managed to gasp, making Chanyeol smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Luhan breathed, pulling out so that the tip of his cock was just barely pushing past Baekhyun’s entrance. He pushed inside shallowly before pulling out in the same manner. “Do you want me to stop?”

Baekhyun grit his teeth, his muscles trembling.

“Oh, he’s so pretty,” Yixing said in a breath, shivering when Chanyeol brushed his fingers over his hole. His head turned to the side so his mouth was inches from Chanyeol’s. His lips parted when Chanyeol pushed one finger inside him, and Chanyeol swallowed his gasp with a kiss, but pulled away after only a few moments at the sound of Baekhyun’s whimpering.

“More. I want more.”

“I know you do. You’re a little cockslut, aren’t you?”

“Fuck you, Luhan, I’m going to make Chany—”

“I think your boyfriend is a little busy at the moment.”

Baekhyun looked through his sweaty bangs over to where Yixing and Chanyeol were on the bed. Yixing had fallen forward on all fours so his fingers were inches from Baekhyun’s forearms, and was hissing through his teeth as Chanyeol slowly worked his finger in and out of his hole.

Something seemed to shift in Baekhyun’s eyes and, without warning, he pitched forward and turned around, moving so fast that when he grabbed Luhan by the arms and shoved him back first onto the bed, nearly knocking out Yixing, the older boy had no time to resist.

“If you won’t do it, I will,” Baekhyun said, pulling a finger slowly over Luhan’s lips before reaching down to hold Luhan’s cock at just the right angle for him to sink down on it completely.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he just said that, or someone else had. He was pushing a second finger into Yixing now, whose hips were slowly rolling back against his hand as he watched Luhan, face flushed and teeth digging into his lower lip, grip Baekhyun by the hips as he began to lift and lower himself down onto Luhan.

“I’ll show you how to ride someone,” Baekhyun whispered, adjusting his knees and picking up his pace.

Luhan laughed, a choked off, wild sound that went straight to Chanyeol groin and made him push his fingers harder into Yixing, who shifted forward on the sheets, so his head was parallel with Luhan’s torso. He scooted up a little, moving slowly so Chanyeol’s fingers would not pull out, stopping when his lips were hovering close to Luhan’s.

“You’re gonna let him get the better of you?” Yixing said before licking into Luhan’s open mouth.

Baekhyun’s head was thrown back, mouth open and letting loose an unfiltered stream of loud, shaking whimpers as he bounced up and down on Luhan’s cock. The older boy’s nails were breaking through the skin of his hips and Luhan’s own hips were rising to meet Baekhyun’s downward thrusts.

“Fuck—no,” Luhan said through a gritted grin, rolling his hips in a way that made Baekhyun cry out in pleasure and pitch forward so his hands pressed against Luhan’s chest.

Chanyeol twisted his fingers, and Yixing practically yelped when they brushed against his prostate. Luhan turned his head, kissing Yixing on the mouth before turning back to Baekhyun. “Fuck yourself harder on me,” Luhan hissed up to him

“Y-yes,” Baekhyun moaned, tilting his head back. Turning his head for a better look, Chanyeol drank in the sight of him, back arched and hips bouncing up and down so hard that his ass cheeks trembled each time they slapped against Luhan’s skin.

His eyes cut over to Luhan and he saw with a small start that the eldest was watching him watch.

Well, he could work with that.

“Fuck him into the mattress,” Chanyeol said.

Luhan smirked briefly before surging upwards and shoving Baekhyun backwards. The boy didn’t have time to cry out before Luhan was shoving inside him again, his complaint choking off in a sob. His hands pushed up over his face to grip and settle in his hair.

“Good enough for you, pretty boy?” Luhan said, punctuating each word with a hip thrust.

“Yes—yes— _yes—”_ Baekhyun’s head pressed against the edge of the mattress as he arched off it, his shimmering eyes screwing shut and teeth clacking together with the force of Luhan’s thrusts. “Oh— _fuck_ me, I’m going—I’m gonna cum—”

Hearing Baekhyun whine and moan under Luhan was driving Chanyeol insane. His cock was begging for some,  _any_  sort of release, and he pulled three fingers out of a breathless Yixing, tugging him close by the hips and pushing his legs apart. Yixing’s head hovered over his forearms resting at the head of the bed.

Baekhyun screamed his release around Luhan’s name just as Chanyeol pushed into Yixing, drawing forth a cute little cry from his mouth as he pounded into his body. He could feel Luhan’s arm muscles tense and spasm against his own arm as the older boy came next to him, and they both turned to each other, Chanyeol leaning forward to kiss Luhan as he released inside Baekhyun, and he inhaled in the high pitched whimpers and desperate moans gasped against his lips.

“Get on your back,” Luhan whispered into his mouth.

Chanyeol turned away from him, squeezing Yixing’s hips as his own thrust in and out at a rapid fire pace. Yixing was whining into the mattress, and Chanyeol didn’t think it was right, nor was he particularly keen on pulling out right then and there. He leaned forward, arm coming around Yixing’s waist so his hand could tug Yixing to a second release. The moment his fingers began pumping him, Yixing’s noises rose in pitch and his hips began moving back against Chanyeol’s, and, a few thrusts and tugs later, Yixing was spilling over Chanyoel’s fingers.

His walls were tightening around Chanyeol in his orgasm, bringing him dangerously close to his own brink, but Yixing’s cock was still pulsing in Chanyeol’s fingers when Luhan shoved him back by the shoulders, swung his leg over his waist, and sank down on his cock.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Chanyeol nearly screamed, his head jolting back and his hips rising up to meet the other boy's immediately.

Luhan was tight, but with no preparation, he should have felt different,  _tighter,_  and also, should probably be grimacing in something akin to pain. Luhan’s expression was tight, but the discomfort there was slight compared to what he should be feeling. Already, as he moved his hips up and down over Chanyeol’s, his muscles were relaxing and his head was lolling in pleasure.

“How are you—already—?”

“I let Baekhyun finger me before you and Yixing came in,” Luhan breathed. “You were right. He’s good with his fingers.”

Baekhyun, next to him on the bed, shifted to the side to give Chanyeol more room, leaning down to kiss his gasping, open mouth.

“He was so tight, baby,” Baekhyun said against his lips. “And still so quick to fuck himself against my fingers.”

The thought of Baekhyun pushing his long, slender fingers inside of Luhan in  the middle of their messy make out session had Chanyeol groaning loudly, hands locking on Luhan’s hips as the older boy lifted up and then sank all the way down again.

Yixing had recovered enough to crawl his way over to sit next to Baekhyun, his back up against the wall, fingers tracing a lazy pattern over Baekhyun’s back as the singer bent over Chanyeol.

“How's little slut like you so tight?” Baekhyun said, leaning back to kiss Yixing right back into breathlessness. To him, he said, "You're a machine."

Luhan laughed breathlessly again, grinning wickedly at Baekhyun as he began to increase the pace of his hips. “It’s—mmf—a secret—you should learn.”

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun said, catching the slight jab and licking obscenely into Yixing’s ear as Luhan watched.

“In your— _dreams—_ ” Luhan grunted as Chanyeol pulled his hips down roughly against his, eyes cutting over to his as Chanyeol dug his feet into the mattress and began moving his hips up and down to meet Luhan’s more forcefully. Luhan’s thighs trembled as he struggled to keep up with Chanyeol, whose pace increased, the intensity of his thrusts drawing forth cute little hiccoughs from Luhan’s lips.

“Cum inside him. Cum inside his tight little hole,” Baekhyun said, his eyes on Chanyeol but his lips at Yixing’s ear. “How does it feel watching Chanyeol fuck into your slut of a boyfriend? Hm? He takes it so well, doesn’t he?”

“Better than you,” Yixing said in a raspy voice, making Luhan grin through his hiccupping gasps and Baekhyun laugh despite himself.

“You  _would_  enjoy being a better cockslut,” Baekhyun taunted, eyes drinking in Luhan bouncing and gasping over Chanyeol. Luhan yelped when Chanyeol’s hips drove up into him, slamming hard against his prostate and making his walls clench around Chanyeol’s dick.

“Fucking—fuck—” Chanyeol moaned at the feeling, his movements stuttering before picking up harder and faster than before.

Baekhyun nipped at Yixing’s ear before reaching forward, grabbing Luhan by the hair and forcing him to fall forward on Chanyeol’s chest.

“That’s right,” Baekhyun breathed. “Let him show you how to  _fuck_  someone.”

“I didn’t see you complaining before,” Yixing said, even as his eyes darkened, taking in Luhan’s utterly wrecked form, collapsed over Chanyeol’s body as the rapper drove up into him, fingers scratching into his buttocks and pulling them apart as he neared his climax.

“Close—close—” Chanyeol said, his voice breaking. Luhan’s muscles tightened around him, a spasm Chanyeol knew the older boy must have done on purpose, and he was grateful, because that was all it took for him to finally,  _finally_  cum, his vision blacking out as he groaned, holding Luhan’s body close to his, accidentally shifting him upwards so that his cock pulled out of Luhan’s asshole, the rest of his orgasm shooting over the outside of Luhan’s ass in messy, white ropes.

Over Luhan and Chanyeol’s ragged wheezing, Baekhyun said, “I told you to come  _ins—_ ”

“Shut him up, please,” Luhan said to Yixing in a gasp, who, smiling, turned Baekhyun’s chin to his and kissed him solidly on the mouth. Baekhyun’s head knocked against the wall with the force of it, and when Yixing pulled away, he was rubbing his head and pouting, but he was silent.

Chanyeol dragged his hands up Luhan’s sweaty back, over his neck, and settling to ruffle in his hair. He was exhausted. Sweating, breathless, and hot, his very bones felt like jell-o, and he knew standing steadily would not be an option for at least another half hour. Not that he was complaining, especially when the three guys around him had all been on the receiving end. Luhan made a small noise of contentment against his collarbone, and Chanyeol exhaled. It was a  _good_  bonelessness. A really fucking good feeling, and he didn’t know if his contentment should alarm him or not.

 He leaned his head back to look at Baekhyun. “Hey. Princess. Are you finally satisfied?”

Baekhyun snuggled into Yixing’s side, smiling angelically at Chanyeol. “Let’s do it again.”

Chanyeol half groaned, half laughed, rolling over so Luhan gently toppled onto the bed next to him, right on top of Yixing and Baekhyun’s toes.

“We need to get manager-hyung to get us bigger beds,” Luhan said, pushing himself up with a grimace as Baekhyun shoved his toes obnoxiously into his ribs. He retaliated by pinching his nose.

“Oh yeah,” Yixing scoffed. “‘Manager, can we please get a queen sized bed in our room so we can have more comfortable group sex?’”

“Bad idea,” Baekhyun said, snapping at Luhan’s fingers. “He’d probably want to join in.”

“G _ross_ ,” Chanyeol groaned even though he thought that, after what they had all just done, he had no business in deeming anything or anyone else gross for a long while. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where's the holy water


End file.
